The Things Love Can Do
by gemstone007
Summary: Bella is not who, not what the Cullens thinks... definitely not. She's had enough with the Cullens and decides that it's time to go home: Mystic Falls. Bella has many, many secrets about her past and who she really is... How does she know Elijah? Follow Bella's journey as she rediscovers who she is.
1. Revelations

Chapter 1: Revelations

**A/N: So it's my first ever fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. At the moment, I'm on school holidays for the next 5 weeks, so plenty of time to write, but after that, it'll take a while. This is set at the end of Twilight and sometime through either season 2 or season 3 of TVD, I'm not sure yet. I have got quite a complex back story developed but I'm not sure what the main plot will be, apart from the drama between the characters. So who should be the enemy? Ideas? **

Disclaimer: (This will probably be the only time I'll do this in the entire story) I don't own the characters in the story, only some of the plot. They belong to CW, L. J. Smith and Stephanie Meyer.

**-Part 1: Isabella-**

**Bella POV:**

I stepped into the dark lobby of the ballet studio, wrinkling my nose at the smell of it. I glanced around me, seeing a few dance floors, one engulfed by shadow, the other brightly lit. Just as I turned towards the dance floor which was lit, I heard the terrified voice of Renee, the mother of the daughter who I am pretending to be. I have never actually met her, but from the tidbits that Charlie would drop every now and then about her, I got the impression that she was quite lovely. The real Bella Swan is travelling with Renee and her new husband. I just compelled Charlie to make him believe that I had had enough of moving and decided to come and stay with him, in the tiny town of Forks. Luckily, we looked similar enough that no-one questioned my appearance. Her voice rung through the dark again, calling out to me. It was time to take care of this little twit, James. But two could play his game, I thought, as I walked at a leisurely pace towards the sound. I was in the mood for a little bit of fun, as I smirked to myself, imagining the events that were to come.

I stepped into the room and looked around for the source of the sound. I found myself staring blankly at a TV, showing Renee talking to a much younger Bella. Bastard! He had tricked us all, and I don't get tricked easily. Well, at least I wouldn't have to take care of the mess with Renee, had she actually been here. Then I heard him, standing still by the back exit. I pretended not to notice him until he flicked off the TV and I whirled to face him. I hitched my breath in my throat, pretending to be scared of him. It's time for the games to begin, I thought.

'Do you know what I enjoy most about hunting, human?' he said in a tone that would have sent shivers down my spine, had I not been a vampire.

'N..nn…o,' I stuttered.

'The thrill and excitement of finding the prey, everything that leads up to a moment like the one we are in now.' He continued whilst slowly circling me. 'Other hunters enjoy the kill, the looks on the faces of their victims when they know that they can't escape. That satisfaction you get from completing the task at hand. But for me, that is just a side benefit. It is the game that counts. At first, your situation seemed very interesting to toy with. And it certainly was. But it was just a case of waiting for you in the right location. So by my standards, this hunt was very, very easy indeed. So I am hoping that your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, what was his name, Edwin? No? Eddie? Edward? Ahh. Yes. Edward. So I'm hoping that Edward will come and avenge your death. That will be so much fun! But he is so weak!' he drawled on.

'Ed..Edward is n..not,' I tried to say before gaining my confidence, 'Edward is not weak,' I said deftly, staring him in the eye. Huh. It's a good thing I'm good, no, amazing at lying or he would have seen right through me. Edward is definitely not strong! I mean, he's had over 100 years to learn to control himself and he's still blundering around like an idiot when someone with nice smelling blood comes within 500 metres of him! I mean, come on. Get a grip on yourself already!

'Oh Edward is weak,' James's voice drifted out, interrupting me from my thoughts. 'He was a coward; not strong enough to do the right thing to save you.' By now, he had come so close that he was practically whispering in my ear. 'He should have turned you into a vampire. Which by the way, wouldn't have done anything because I would still have come after you two, though might I add, it would have been a marvellous hunt!'

By now, I was getting quite tired of playing his game and decided that it was time to play mine. Besides, I guessed that the Cullen's would be arriving soon, with the help of Alice, and I would much prefer to get this over and done with before they arrived: it would save so much explaining.

'But that's enough talking for now: we need some action, don't you agree?' he said just as I whipped around, grabbed him by the neck and smashed him against the nearest wall.

'Indeed I do agree.' I smirked at him. 'I would have thought that an experienced hunter like you would have learned many years ago never to underestimate their prey. But I can see that I was wrong. So allow me to teach you this little lesson: don't underestimate your enemy.' I then proceeded to throw him against the mirror taking up most of the opposite wall, sending shards of glass everywhere. I managed to get a shard stuck in my arm and cursed as I deftly pulled it out and strode over to where James was crouched, snarling at me.

'What are you?' he hissed.

'Take a guess.' I replied, before letting my vampire face come out and charging at him. I grabbed him and threw him down onto the ground before grabbing his arm and ripping it off. He screamed in pain and as I bent down to pull off his other arm, I heard a shocked gasp from the doorway. In fact, I identified 6 gasps, to varying extents. Damn it. The Cullens had arrived. It looked like I was going to have some explaining to do, so I hurried with the task at hand. Bracing my foot against James's side, I yanked off his other arm and leg before brutally decapitating him and tearing his other leg off swiftly. I pulled a lighter from the back pocket of my jeans and set his body on fire. I watched for a moment as the flames engulfed James, illuminating the expression of pure horror etched onto his face for a second. Sighing to myself, I slowly rose and turned to face the doorway. 'Come out. I know you're there,' I called out. Hesitantly, they stepped out from their hiding spots and one by one they met my eyes. By now, my vampire face had disappeared so my green eyes stared into topaz ones. It seemed like hours passed before Edward snapped out of his reverie and spoke. 'Bella,' he choked out. 'What happened to you?'

'Nothing. Nothing happened to me. Perhaps, I think the question you should be asking is rather what am I? Allow me to explain.' I said as I brushed past them and out of the studio. I turned down the street and into a children's playground. I sat on a swing and began to swing gently. I could hear the Cullens arriving around me, and I didn't have to look to know that they were giving each other questioning looks. 'For starters, my name isn't really Isabella Marie Swan. It's actually Isabella Jane Mikaelson, but I prefer Isa or Bella. As you have gathered, I'm not human.' I looked at them. 'I'm a vampire.' I laughed inwardly at their reactions, but I settled for a chuckle. 'You're no doubt wondering how I can be a vampire, seeing as I am the opposite of you. I am the more traditional type of vampire, the kind that was around centuries before your kind. Carlise,' I spoke directly to him. 'I believe you did some research on them in the first few years of becoming a vampire? Am I correct?'

'Yes.' He nodded stiffly.

'Would you care to explain,' I requested, inclining my head at the rest of the confused Cullens.

'I believe our kind of vampires are referred to as Cold Ones,' he began. 'Our hearts do not beat, blood does not course through our veins, we have no beating heart and we sparkle in the sunlight. We have pale, cold and hard skin, cannot eat nor sleep, can only be killed by ripping our bodies apart and burning it and are taken over by our instinct whilst hunting. Our eyes change colour depending on whether we've fed and we become one of us by a bite by a cold one. However, the traditional type of vampire is quite different. They have blood in their bodies, are warm and soft and have a heartbeat, are able to eat, drink and require sleep. The marks from their bites heal, they are able to control themselves when feeding, can be killed by a wooden stake to the heart, are unable to touch a certain herb called vervain and burn in the sunlight.' He looked at me for confirmation. 'Speaking of which, how can you be in the sun?'

As a response, I held up my hand which had a simple ring on it. 'Witchcraft,' I replied, watching their eyebrows shoot up. 'We are also able to compel humans and have to be invited into a house owned by a living soul. And we heal very quickly.' I explained.

'What about the whole, uh, facey thing before?' Emmett inquired, gesturing to his face and miming snarling.

'And how do you become a traditional vampire?' piped Alice.

'Oh, the face. Whenever we feed, we bring out the fangs. That's just our vampire face. And to become one of us, you have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. So basically you have to drink the blood of a vampire, and then be killed.' I answered. The Cullens were silent as they digested the information. 'Edward.' I started. This was going to be a bit difficult. I don't want him to be hurt, nor the rest of the Cullens. And I know about heartbreak and betrayal very, very, very well. I spoke softly and gently to him. 'I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I don't actually love you.' His pain was evident so I left it at that. A clean break. Now I spoke to all the Cullens. 'I am leaving tonight. So don't expect me to be around tomorrow. Our paths may cross again one day in the future. I will miss each and every one of you very dearly. However,' I looked away as I considered what I was about to say. 'If you prefer, if it would be easier, I can make you forget all about me.' I looked around as they considered my offer. I scanned their faces, trying to read what they were thinking. I finally stopped at one face. Edward's.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the rest of his adopted family. They looked at him sympathetically and seemed to say whatever you choose, we will go along with it. He looks back at me and stares at me for a long while. 'No.' He finally speaks. 'But thank you.' I nod at him, understanding. I take a last look at them, I feel a bit guilty for betraying their trust and afterall, they did all of this to protect me. I turned around and walked slowly. Nowhere in particular, just away.

As I walk, I ponder. What to do next? I want to have some fun. Be reckless. Something that doesn't require my emotions. Maybe I could hit Las Vegas. Well, there's an interesting thought. Or Hollywood. Go and get cozy with some actor and make headlines around the world. Imagine that. Unfortunately, that's not an option; whilst I'm not exactly trying to hide from anyone, I'm still trying to keep a low profile. Maybe go somewhere relaxing, take a break from the world. Hit an island and eat coconuts and laze around on the sand with some hot guy. Nah, too boring. I see a rich, stuck-up man walking swiftly towards me in this abandoned alleyway. I hadn't had a drink in a while. And he looked like the perfect late-night meal. I waltzed up to him and smiled. 'Hello darling. Care to join me for a drink?' I said sultrily. Before he could do or say anything, I compelled him. 'You won't scream and this isn't going to hurt,' before I let my fangs grow and I bit him in the neck. I drunk hungrily, relishing in the taste of his blood. Just as he was on the point of passing out, I stopped. 'Forget what just happened. Go home.' He staggered off as I wiped my mouth clean of blood. And then it hit me. I knew exactly where to go. It was time to pay a visit back home: Mystic Falls.

**A/N: **

**So yeah. The first chapter of my first ever fanfic! What do you think? Please review. It took me an awfully long time to write these measly 2000 words. Just you hold on. It's gonna get a hell of a lot better. This is just the beginning. We haven't even gotten to the intriguing and interesting part yet! And by the way, for anyone confused about how Bella could compel the Cullens, it wasn't a mistake: all part of the grand scheme of things. **** Until next time. **


	2. An Old Acquaintance

Chapter 2- An Old Acquaintance

**A/N: So I'm glad to say that I've now got a storyline, but I've still got a few kinks to work out. Hopefully, we'll be finding out more about Bella soon! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Bella POV**

I smiled as I stepped into the coffee shop… for vampires. Someone had the clever idea to use double paned windows, allowing vampires to enjoy the sun, as unlike me, many do not have nifty daylight rings. It was nice to see so many of my kind; I had barely told anyone who I was, let alone maintained contact with any of my kind for a long, long time. But seeing supernatural beings, showing who they really are, reminds me painfully of when I was a human. I'm starting to wonder if going home is really a good idea. I pondered over this as I ordered a coffee and listened in on the conversations around me. I figured, if I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls, then I might as well try and pick up as much background information as I can.

I overheard someone telling a friend not to visit Mystic Falls anytime soon; apparently they're aware of vampires and have a whole secret council dedicated to destroying them. It seems that some vampires have taken up residence in Mystic Falls and were causing some trouble, causing the council to whip into action, though their attempts failed and were pretty futile. Hm. Well, Mystic Falls has always had a knack for attracting the wrong kind of attention. Someone was explaining how they were now trying the animal diet- or The Bambi diet as I like to think, and how it was actually quite successful. It's nice to know vampires haven't completely lost their humanity yet. I could see many others were listening in on this conversation; some were admiring his courage to try this new path and his strength for sustaining it, whilst others were scoffing at how he was just hiding his true nature. That's the problem with a vampire bar: nothing you say is private. I'd tried it the bunny diet once, but after so many centuries of feeding off humans, it was a bit late to start. But it was worth a shot and I was glad that I had done it. I looked around and saw a young-looking man, in his twenties, enter the bar with a female vampire. The girl I didn't know, but the man, ah. The infamous Damon Salvatore.

Not quite as dashing as I had imagined, but still not bad. Scruffy black hair, dressed in black leather, piercing blue eyes, wearing that smirk that he was known for. He was sauntering around like he owned the place, arrogantly turning his nose up at how everyone else was able to enjoy the sunlight and not just him and being sarcastic and snarky. He just seemed like a spoilt brat, if you ask me. Can't imagine what Katherine saw in him. Anyways, why would someone like Damon Salvatore turn up at some coffee bar. It didn't exactly look like he was here for a friendly chat. Besides, I know that he lives in Mystic Falls, so he must certainly have troubles that are more worth his time than catching up with friends. He looked like he was on a mission, getting information of some sort. I watched curiously as the pair met up with some guy named Slater. I gathered that he had connections, to Elijah and to Klaus. I narrowed my eyes as I pondered the possibilities as to why he would need those connections. Then they started talking about Elijah, and how he was supposedly dead. Yeah, fat chance of that happening. They obviously didn't know who he was: an original. Then they began to talk about how Elijah was an original, but he was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. Hmm. Interesting metaphor there. Wouldn't have called him an Easter Bunny, but if it worked for them. Huh. Guess I was wrong. Allow me to correct myself: they obviously didn't know how to kill an original. I heard another sound, a clear-cut sound ringing through the air, coming from outside the window. Click. Click. Click. I got distracted by the sound of someone tossing coins, over and over again, like they were waiting for something to happen. I looked out the window curiously, looking for the source. And I found it. My eyes widened in shock. Standing on the pavement, staring into the café, was Elijah.

He was watching Damon and his friends but a second later, his eyes flicked in my direction and his eyes too widened as he found mine, staring into them. I heard a slight falter in the pattern in which he was throwing the coins before he recovered and resumed it. My breath caught in my throat, looking at him for the first time in many, many years. The last time I had seen him was **then, **at **that**. The event that changed my life. I didn't feel ready to face him again. I brushed those thoughts aside, thinking about happier times with him. So many memories were coming back, so many emotions. Everything that I'd fought to keep down, the walls that I had put up, were crumbling down, letting everything back in. I tried to concentrate on something else, but I couldn't.

His gaze was holding mine. I hoped he would let it go soon. He hadn't changed much, I thought. He was wearing a suit. I inwardly rolled my eyes at how he was still formal and trying to bring back the old times. Hopefully that meant that he was still a very moral man and a man of his word. Unlike **him**. Thinking about Elijah brought up the other man in my life, who I also hadn't spoken to in a very, very long time. His gaze was getting quite uncomfortable and unnerving; it was like he was peeling back the many layers of me that one can only learn to discern after getting to know me well. I didn't like it; I don't like showing myself, my strengths, weaknesses, my true colours to others. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he snapped his gaze back to Damon. I let out the breath I had been unknowingly holding and recomposed myself, before settling to continue eavesdropping on Damon and his friends.

I heard Damon inquiring how to get in touch with Klaus. My eyebrows rose. Okay. I knew he thought the world revolved around him, but was he really that stupid? Asking to talk to Klaus? Was the guy suicidal? Slater calmly explained that his connections went through Elijah, who was now 'dead', and therefore his connections didn't work. Damon looked like he was going to press the matter but he let it slide. He moved onto his next point. The curse of the sun and the moon. I have to admit that it is a pretty good cover story for the real curse, and an excellent way to get everyone looking for the doppleganger and moonstone. Oh yes, I know all about that. Funnily enough, Damon seemed not to want to break it but rather to stop people from breaking it. In all my years, I've never seen someone trying to do that before. Click. Click. The pattern was slight faster now. I guessed that Elijah was getting bored with the conversation and was going to showcase some violent behaviour soon so I decided to make my exit. I made my way over to Damon, Slater and the vampire whose name I had learnt was Rose. They all looked up as I approached.

'You know, you really should be careful when you're doing a job.' I said to them, watching as their faces melted into expressions of confusion. 'Gotta make sure that you do it properly. I know I would be pretty pissed if some guy tried to kill me.' I imagined Elijah smiling as I said that, a smile which I longed to see once again. 'I can pretty much guarantee that Elijah ain't dead and is gonna come looking for revenge. If I were you, I'd try and stay on his good side, but it's a bit late for that, isn't it? And if you want my opinion: don't go looking for Klaus. That's basically asking to die.' And with that, I walked away and strode out.

'Well it's a good thing that nobody asked you your opinion, isn't it, darling,' Damon called out to me as I left. He's cocky, too. Add that to the list of annoying characteristics about him. Just as I stepped out, I heard the coins leave Elijah's hand and a split second later, heard them destroy the double pane windows. Screams filled the air as vampires left, right and centre began to burn, writhing around on the floor as they desperately tried to seek escape from the rays of pain beaming down on them. I got into the car I had 'borrowed,' a nice red Ferrari, you know, something not too attention seeking (note the sarcasm) and drove out of the parking lot. I risked a glance over to where Elijah had been, but he was gone. I turned my eyes back to the road and hit the pedal, taking me closer to home.

**Damon POV**

'I'm telling you, she knows something!' I insisted to my brother Stefan. 'She sounded like she knew Elijah and Klaus and was in contact with them! We need her.'

'She's either heard the tales about the Originals or knew someone who died because of them, and therefore knows that we shouldn't be contacting him.' He replied calmly, though I could see his patience was beginning to wear thin. We were at the Grill where I had been relaying the day's events to him and we had been bantering about this girl for over 20 minutes.

'She can help us! How else would she be so sure that Elijah was alive if she isn't in contact with him? And if she's in contact with him, then he's alive and we can contact Klaus! Or even better, she could be his contact and we're already one step up the ladder!' I continued stubbornly. I could go at this for hours, just waiting for Stefan to crack. I don't see why he even bothers to put up a fight. I mean, in the end, we both know that I'm going to win. It's just how it works.

'So what you're saying is that we just happened to run into some vampire who not only has connections to Elijah, but also Klaus,' he said.

'That's exactly what I'm trying to say! I'm glad to see your tiny brain has finally seen my point. What is the point of going to school over and over again if you don't learn anything?' I replied.

'I still reckon we're being set-up. What makes you so sure that she's right about Elijah? Besides, what makes you think she'd want to help us?' he retaliated.

'Co-incidences do happen brother, believe or not. Not everything has to have some long and complicated reasoning behind it.' I explained, trying to sound like a parent explaining a very difficult concept to a young child for the first time. At this effect, I earned a glare from Stefan. I smirked at him and continued. 'The way she said it, it just sounded very sincere. I never said anything about her wanting to help now, did I?' I said as I looked at him meaningfully. He sighed

'So the famous Damon Salvatore has been reduced to believing people when they sound sincere. Really brother? I would have thought that you would have learnt something from Katherine. Tell me. Did she sound sincere when she fed us all those lies? Believe it or not, some people are actually able to lie well and sound sincere, unlike you, brother,' he said, taking on the tone at the end that I had used to explain to him about co-incidences. I could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer at all. 'And have you heard what you're saying? You're suggesting that we go and tackle a vampire that we know nothing about except that according to you, she supposedly knows Klaus and Elijah, the two most dangerous vampires in history. You would expect that she would be pretty powerful and able to sustain her own, and no doubt she is old, if she knows them. I think the odds are that we would most likely end up severely injured or dead, neither of which I particularly fancy.' He took a swig of his drink.

'Well we took on Elijah, didn't we?' I replied, punching him playfully in the arm. 'Stefan and Damon: the invincible team. Together we could rule the world, did you know.'

'And according to you, Elijah is still alive, which means that we were unsuccessful.'

'If you remember, our goal was to rescue Elena by any means necessary. We got her out and attacked an Original vampire while we were at it. Bonus!'

'Who is now going to come looking for revenge.'

'All the more reason to get her help.' I returned to my original point.

'Yes, let's,' Stefan muttered sarcastically. 'She is, supposedly, in contact with Klaus and Elijah, implying that she isn't on the worst terms with them, implying that she won't want to help us attack them but rather will in fact help them attack us.' We both settled into silence, thinking and drinking for a while. I looked around the Grill and noticed someone entering, a face I hadn't seen around here before. I chuckled to myself at how fate was in my favour today, for she was the girl from the coffee shop, whom my dear brother and I have just spent the last 30 minutes arguing about. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and I pointed to the girl, before beckoning her to come and sit with us. He shook his head in defeat and finished the last of his drink, calling the bartender over for another. As the girl made her way over, I took her in. She had long auburn hair that hangs in waves halfway down her back, a natural complexion, pale green almond eyes and slightly tinged cheeks. She was about 5'6 and slim but with curves in all the right places. She wore minimal makeup, but the effect it gave along with everything else resulted in many men staring lustfully after her. She walked confidently, wearing black skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a fiery red singlet covered by a black leather jacket.

'Like what you see?' Her voice startled me out of my thoughts.

'Hmm. So-so,' I said, flirting with her. 'Please, sit down. I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan Salvatore.' Stefan nodded politely at her whilst I stuck out my hand.

'I'm,' she seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing 'Bella. It's nice to meet you.' She said sticking out her hand. I held her hand for a second before raising it to my lips and kissing it.

'The pleasure is all mine, Bella.' I said graciously.

'Just Bella?' I heard Stefan inquire from behind.

'Just Bella.' She said with a tight smile.

'So. What brings you to Mystic Falls, Bella? I asked her.

'Oh you know. Just paying a visit back home. It's a nice little town, quaint. I quite like it,' she replied.

'How long do you plan on staying?' asked Stefan.

'I'm not sure yet. I have a few orders of business to take care of. But not too long- I don't like staying long in places.' Stefan and I shared a glance, something that didn't go unnoticed by Bella. 'But that's enough about me. So why do you need to contact Klaus?'

'It's complicated,' I said. Her expression clearly said that she wanted more. I sighed. 'We want to make a deal with him.'

'A deal with him,' she repeated. 'A deal with the devil himself. Why ever would you want to do that?'

'It regards the sun and Moon curse.' That's enough information; I refused to give anything else away. I can tell she still wants more, but that's too bad cause she's not going to get it. My turn to ask the questions. 'Do you know how to contact Klaus?'

'I could.' I looked pointedly at Stefan. 'But I won't, unless I have a very, very, very, very good reason to do so.' Now Stefan looked pointedly at me.

'Do you know Klaus?' I asked.

'Yes,' she replied shortly and I could tell I wasn't going to get anything more from her on that matter. She then began to talk about schooling systems nowadays and how no-one seems to learn anything. We continued to talk, but avoiding the Klaus topic, for the next hour.

'Well. I must be going now. Hopefully I'll see you two pretty soon.' With that she got up and headed towards the back exit. I looked at Stefan. Back exit….toward the alleyways…He realised what I was getting at and shook his head but it was too late. I was already up and headed after her. Sighing, Stefan finished his drink and followed me out.

As I looked out onto the alley, I saw her hair disappearing around a corner. I nodded to Stefan who quickly moved so that he will be ahead of her whilst I follow her. She is whistling quietly to herself. I leapt after her and pinned her against the brick wall, choking her. 'Who are you and what do you want?' I growled harshly, letting my fangs comes out. I slammed her against the wall again when she didn't say anything but only struggled meekly. 'I said who are you and what do you want?'

'I heard,' she struggled against me for a bit before flipping us around easily and slamming me against the wall as her face transforms. When Stefan tried to attack her, she removed one hand from me and slammed him next to me, holding us both up with one hand each. She growled at me. 'You're so distrustful and ungrateful. I can't imagine what Katherine saw in you, especially you,' she looked at me and dropped us both, resulting in me rubbing my neck. 'You're both very lucky that I'm leaving you alive tonight. But next time.' She glared at us menacingly. She then glanced around and said in a much lighter tone 'Where's the best place in town to stay?'

'Well, if you want, you can stay with us. You know Katherine?' I informed her, groaning as I stand up. She contemplated the offer for a while before nodding her head in agreement, but ignoring my question about Katherine. 'Okay. Let me get my car.'

'I'll accompany you.' I declared. She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't comment. She turned on her heel and strode away. 'See you soon, little bro,' I said to Stefan before quickly following her.

**A/N: What did you think of that? Any comments you have would be appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. **


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3-Meetings

**-A/N: Hey guys! So I'm updating again (I know already! I only uploaded the last chapter yesterday!) because I'm really getting into this story. I'm not really sure if my writing's up to scratch and if it's confusing and all over the place and you have no clue what's happening so it'd be great if you could tell me how I'm going **** I really appreciate when you take a minute of your time to help me improve on this story. So we're getting to unearth some more of Bella's secrets now! What do you think they all mean?**

**Elena POV**

As I stepped into the Boarding House, I saw a woman, in her early twenties heading down the stairs, humming to herself. She turned her head and looked at me.

'Hello! You must be the doppelganger that everyone's so excited about,' she said as she headed towards me, pulling a hair elastic off her wrist and tying her hair into a high ponytail. 'I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you myself. Sorry, what's your name?'

'Elena,' I said a bit hesitantly, feeling quite confused. Who was this woman and why was she here? And how much did she know about the curse and the whole fiasco that we're stuck in the middle of. 'And you would be..?'

'Bella,' she said warmly. 'I met the charming,' she began whilst rolling her eyes sarcastically, 'Damon Salvatore yesterday. He was inquiring about Klaus. Not a very smart move, if you ask me.'

'And as I said yesterday, it's a good thing nobody did ask your opinion, darling,' came Damon's drawling voice, appearing behind her suddenly.

'And after a little misunderstanding,' she continued to speak to me, ignoring Damon, 'I got offered a room here, at the marvellous Salvatore Boarding House.' She then whipped around to face Damon and placed her hands on her hips. 'And where was my breakfast in bed this morning, may I inquire?'

'Honey, the free stay doesn't include our full range of services. If you wish for breakfast in bed, then you'll have to pay,' said Damon. I started smiling to myself because I liked this Bella and she could give Damon a run for his money. Bella then turned around to face me, giving me a small wink.

'I can see that you share very little with Katerina apart from your gorgeous looks,' she commented. My eyebrows rose suddenly when she said that.

'You know Katherine?' I said before sighing and shaking my head. 'I don't know why I'm surprised. Everyone seems to know Katherine. The things that go on around here; you'd have thought that by now I wouldn't be surprised by anything that gets thrown at me in Mystic Falls by now. Where's Stefan?' I direct that last question at Damon.

'Out. I heard him leave a while ago,' he replied. 'So Bella, would you care to enlighten us some more? How do you know Katherine?'

'It's quite a long and complicated story. When I met Katerina, she was nothing like what everybody says she is today. Well, I could see the hints of her infamous traits there, though they were more subtle and she still had that determination and was strong-willed and fiery, but in general, she was much friendlier and a nicer person when I met her. I think the fact that she was human and had seen a lot less in her few short years had something to do with it, but that's my just opinion.' And she left that at that. 'Well it has been great meeting you Elena, but I must get going. I have some things to do: places to be, people to see,' she said before walking out the door, acknowledging Rose with a nod as she passed her. Damon stared after her for a bit before snapping his attention back to me and Rose.

'Well, I'm going to go see if I can dig up some more information about the Sun and Moon curse. Don't get into any trouble!' Damon waggled his eyebrows at me before walking past me and leaving. I waited until I heard his Camaro pull out and roar away before I confronted Rose.

'Rose. From what I heard from Stefan, your friend Slater has a lot more information about Klaus. I was wondering if we could pay him a visit,' I said.

'It's a bad idea,' she replied.

'We need that information about Klaus! You and Damon just gave up too easily. There's so much more too learn.'

'Yeah, because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it. Why are you asking me about this? Why not Stefan or Damon?'

'Because… We're having a disagreement.'

'And they're off busy with the moonstone, leaving you alone with me.' She sighed. 'What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?'

'How would you like to be able to walk in the sunlight again?' I say, purposely sidestepping her question.

'What do you think? I've been a slave to the daylight for 500 years!' she says.

'Well, I have a friend who would be willing to do anything to help. Are you in?' I questioned. She looked around and sighed.

'Fine. But when Damon asks, you forced me into this,' she said before walking out in a huff towards my car. I smiled. Mission accomplished.

**Bella POV**

I walked slowly, enjoying the beams of sun that filter through the tree tops, the feeling of the wind blowing lightly against my face. I could hear birds chirping happily, insects scuttling through the undergrowth. I trailed my fingers against a tree, feeling the rough bark, wondering just how long this tree has been standing here. I took a deep breath and smelt, well, nature. It's beautiful here. I've always loved nature, but unfortunately I never take enough time to appreciate it. Compared to my immensely long life, it seems like I've only had a small fraction of my time to simply enjoy it. These woods, they hold so many memories. Memories of when I grew up, memories of people I loved, friendships formed, the pure feeling of happiness as I ran weaving between the trees as my friend chased me. The times when everything was simple; when I was a simple human. The times when I didn't know any better than to play and have fun, when I was naïve and foolish, yet pure and carefree. Sometimes I wish I was that little girl again, when I could just enjoy the world. When I wouldn't have to worry about so many things. I smiled as I remembered how I had lost my first tooth near this spot, having tripped over a tree root. And over there, by that boulder, was where I had found a very special flower, a flower I had never seen before. I remember running back to my parents to show them but they only said that I should be studying and working, not picking silly little flowers, before they crushed it. This place also brought back the bad memories; of my parents, of horrible deeds that had taken place, of losses of loved ones. I continued to walk, delving deeper and deeper into the woods, listening to the sounds of nature. I paused and cocked my head when I heard what sounded like a person shuffling around as though they had no energy. But it sounded as if, as if it was coming from underground. I blurred to where the sound was coming from and found myself at the ruins of an old church. The Fell's Church, if I remember correctly. Stefan and Damon had been telling me a little about their lives when they were human, for they too had grown up in Mystic Falls. The ground had given away in the middle and I nimbly jumped down. I saw a passageway and followed it, walking down some steps and finding myself facing the entrance to a rather large tomb. I couldn't see much as it was quite dark so I stepped forward. Just as I was about to enter it, a familiar voice hoarsely croaked something out.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Shocked, I saw the one and only Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova as I had first known her, slip out of the shadows from within the tomb.

'And why would that be?' I asked.

'There's a spell on the tomb,' she said as she continued to move closer to the entrance. 'Once a vampire goes in, they can't get back out unless the spell is broken.' To demonstrate her point, she pressed her hand into the entrance, but she couldn't get any further than that, her hand appearing to have hit an invisible wall.

'Well, it's good to see you again. I can't say that you look good though,' I said as I looked her up and down.'

'Yeah? Well I reckon I still look better than you did when I found you.'

'Hmm,' was all I said as I considered it.

_-Flashback-_

_**England, 1491**_

'_No! No!' I wailed as I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't do that, I couldn't have. Why did I have to do it? A fresh wave of sobs overcame me. I didn't care if anyone found me, collapsed on the ground, too weak to move. What am I becoming? WHAT AM I? I am not a monster. I am, I am just *sniffle* like *sniffle* them. '_But you know you're not'_, comes that small voice at the back of my head. '_You are a monster, you killed them all. And you didn't care. In fact, you enjoyed it, it said maliciously. You do deserve to die and rot in hell for what you did. You're an abomination. You hold no true meaning on this earth, nothing but a waste of space. You are nothing. You are worthless. YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE WORTHLESS._' I AM NOT NOTHING, I shouted to the air. I AM ISABELLA JANE -SWAN. AND I DO STILL HAVE HUMANITY IN ME! I DO CARE! And with that I started crying even harder. I lay on the floor of the woods, in England. The year was 1491. The guilt, it was consuming me. The guilt. I shuddered as I remember their expressions; expressions of pure fear. Guilt. It wracked my entire body. _'Oh do you?' came the voice. 'You keep telling yourself that, that you still have humanity but you and I both know that you don't. You killed them all. You drank their blood. You sucked their lives out of them, until they were nothing but an empty shell. But yet, that empty shell is so much more than you have or ever will be. It is so much more human than you._' I let the voice control me; I just listened to its sneering voice, repeating what it said. It had been 6 months since my last attack and ever since then I had lain here, in this forest. The area around me was completely devoid of life, as though even the animals were scared of me. What was worse was that I had been massacring towns of innocent people for decades, and I hadn't noticed what I was doing. I had only just come to my senses. I can't believe that I did those horrible things. As punishment, I was now starving myself. Just lying here, tormenting myself and desiccating, telling myself that I shouldn't be alive, that I am worthless, that I am worthless, that I am worthless. And then she came._

_I didn't notice her until she was crouching over me, her face a mask of shock. 'Oh!' She had a sharp intake of breath. 'What happened?' She cried out. I imagined what I must look like. Skin cracking and greying, falling to pieces. 'Why are you like this? How can I help?' I looked into her eyes and can tell that she genuinely wanted to help me, wanted to help me get out of my misery, my pain, my suffering. But her blood. It was intoxicating. NO! I can't. I will not kill another innocent human, I tell myself. She tried to pick me up but could barely lift me off the ground. 'I am going to get help. Stay here.' She turned, preparing to mount her house. I called out to her._

'_No.' I croaked out, barely forming the words. 'Don't get help.' She glanced back to where the town was and looked back, having an internal argument. She finally decided, nodding her head. She tried to drag me towards her horse, trying to get me up onto its back. Its blood. I could drink its blood. But its blood wouldn't be enough and I wouldn't be able to make it very far, walking. I needed to keep the horse alive, as well as the girl. Instead I heard a doe, standing about 200 yards away. As I used the last ounce of my energy, I prayed that it would be enough for me to reach it. I leapt towards the doe and grabbed it, sinking my fangs into its neck, ravishing it. I moaned hungrily as I drained it dry. Yet it was still not enough and I still feel empty, hungry. I heard the girl scream, backing away. I leapt back but collapsed as my legs gave away. My vampire face disappeared and the girl stopped screaming and backing away. Instead she stared at me, deliberating what to do next. I'm surprised. I would have expected her to jump on her horse and ride away. Instead she was now creeping closer to me, inching her way forward. She finally reached me and crouched down slowly so that we are eye-to-eye. I had blood all over my mouth and was still panting. _

'_Are….are you okay?' she asked, reaching a hand out to touch me on the shoulder. When I didn't reply, she asked me another question. 'W…What are you?'_

'_Vampire,' I tried to snarl but failed and instead sounded weak and tired. Her eyes widened in shock. I needed her to leave. I knew that I wanted her help but I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep fighting the urges so she would most likely end up dead. I didn't want to take another innocent life. Instead she helped me to stand up and helped me to mount her horse. She then walked alongside us, leading the horse towards the edge of the woods. We arrived at a little cottage and she lead me inside and lay me down on a bed. She told me that she lived only with her maid, who wouldn't ask questions. From then on, she nursed me back to health. She had stolen fresh animals from the men who hunted and brought them back to me to drink their blood, until I was strong enough to hunt for myself. We formed a fairly close bond and we lived together for the next year, as I grew stronger both emotionally and physically. I was eternally grateful to what Katerina did for me; she brought me back, made me myself in more ways than one. _

_-End flashback-_

I was pulled from my thoughts from Katherine. 'So what are you doing in Mystic Falls?' she asked, and with that we launched into a long conversation, catching each other up with everything that had happened.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out so see that Damon was calling. 'Hello Damon.' Katherine raised an eyebrow at me.

'What do you know about Klaus's inner circle and his contacts?' He said, getting straight to the point.

'Nothing, really. Why?'

'Shit. Elena talked Rose into taking her to Slater's apartment. Except when they got there, he was dead. Apparently his girlfriend who was there was able to log into his computer files and pull up the data about how to contact Klaus. Then Elena, being the idiot she is called one and now they're on their way to meet them. I'm heading over there.'

'I'm coming too. If they know Klaus, they're gonna be powerful. We need as much help as we can get.' I waved at Katherine before blurring to my car. He hung up and I drove as fast as I could to Slater's apartment.

**Elena POV**

Rose had just gotten off the phone with someone. She looked at me. 'Rose,' I said suspiciously. 'Who did you call?'

Rose sighed. 'Damon.' I glared at her. 'I'm sorry but he needed to know! You've just ordered your death!' I sighed, knowing that it was inevitable and sat down, staring out the window of Slater's apartment, thinking about my life and my last few moments of freedom. I remained like this for the next 10 minutes when I was interrupted by Damon's voice.

'What the hell have you done Elena? Now Klaus is going to come and kill you! You could have just let us take care of the moonstone, destroy it and you would have been safe!' I turned to look at him.

'But everyone I love would be put in danger, and most likely would have ended up dead. One life gone is better than 10, don't you agree?'

He noticed Rose in the corner. 'I'm going to talk to you later,' he threatened.

'I'm sorry!' she said exasperatedly.

'Elena, get up. We're leaving now before Klaus's men get here,' he ordered, motioning over his shoulder to the door. However, another voice spoke up.

'It's a bit too late for that,' said the gruff voice. Damon whipped around and discovered two men walking towards him, as a third watched from the door. 'We're here for the doppleganger.'

'That would be me.' I tried to push past Damon but he grabbed my arm, and hard.

'You will not. I'll break your arm,' warned Damon. However, before anyone can do anything else, Bella ripped out the heart of the man standing in the door. Before she could move though, another figure blurred past her and stood in front of the other two men.

'Who are you?' he asked them. Rose blurred past him and out the door.

'Who are you?' the first man asked.

'I'm Elijah,' he said. They both gulped, obviously scared of him.

'We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus,' he tried to reprimand their actions.

'Does anyone else know you are here?' asked Elijah, a look of indifference on his face, authority radiating off him.

'No.'

'Good. You have both been incredibly helpful.' He then plunged his hands into their chests and pulled out their hearts. Damon protectively pushed me behind him and Elijah stared at us for a minute before he blurred out of the room. Only to be stopped by Bella standing in the doorway.

**Bella POV**

There he stood. Elijah. Weighing me up with those old eyes of his. I wasn't not sure what to do. I missed him dearly, but I haven't forgotten what he did to me. I could tell that he doesn't know what to do either. Scream at him, ignore him, slap him, cry on his shoulder. Then my body moved of its own accord and I, well, I found myself hugging him tightly. I could feel him stiffen at my touch but he slowly relaxed into it, leaving his formal stance and burying his face in my hair. I saw Elena and Damon sharing a very confused look.

'I've missed you so much,' I whispered to him.

'I've missed you too, Isabella, I've missed you too,' he murmured into my hair.

**-A/N: Oooooh! Elijah and Bella, hugging. What could that be about, I wonder? So how was it?**


	4. The Hug

Chapter 4- The Hug

**-A/N: The chapter title, 'The Hug', refers to the hug between Elijah and Bella at the end of the last chapter. Even though that happened last chapter, this chapter is titled that because this chapter is all about the hug and what happens as a result of it. A better chapter title would have been 'Because of the Hug' but 'The Hug' sounded better. If anyone gets confused, ****THE EVENT ****(yes, underline and capitals for emphasis, because everything else is already bold) is not the flashback. You'll find out about ****THE EVENT ****later: there's still lots of information you need to learn first. And also the slight problem I haven't exactly figured out what it is yet. But nonetheless. **

**In the flashback, Elijah is quite out of character. This is because he was only a kid. Towards adults, he was still very formal and stuff, but Isa was his friend with whom he could just have fun.**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Elijah POV**

I stood in my apartment, awkwardly facing Isabella. After she had surprised everyone at Slater's apartment by hugging me, I had grabbed her and blurred to my apartment. I hadn't known what else to do. I didn't particularly feel like answering the questions Damon and Elena would have just yet, at least not until I'd had time to talk to Isabella. I didn't think she was ready to answer their questions either. I could have just run away and left them all, but that would be cowardly and Isabella would never forgive me for it, especially after **that event.** So I had taken the only other option my shocked, confused and muddled brain could think of at that time. Now the silence in my apartment was getting too awkward to bear and I was trying desperately to think of something to say. But what? 'Hello' would be to lame and saying 'I'm sorry' would never cut it. In fact, that was probably the worst possible thing to say, because it would remind us both of **that** and we would start off on the wrong foot. Not something I wanted. I was about to open my mouth and say, what I realised later was the second stupidest thing to say, 'Do you want something to drink?' when Isa blurted something out.

'I was going through one of the hardest times of my life and you left me! I trusted you! But when I really needed your help you broke my trust and betrayed me in the worst way possible! She shouted at me. 'You both did! I expected something like that from him, but from you….I thought you were better than that Elijah!' suddenly she began to cry. She stared into my eyes. 'How could you?' she whispered before collapsing to the floor. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't see her in pain, I couldn't see her like this, even though I was the cause. So as she began to collapse, I rushed to her and caught her, holding her close as she sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't tell her that it would be alright, because it probably wouldn't be. I didn't tell her shhhhh, because she needed to cry and let it all out. Instead I stroked her hair and told her that I would never, ever, ever do anything to hurt her ever again. I told her that I would always be there for her and I wouldn't give up, no matter what.

As we sat like that, me holding her and comforting her while she cried, I thought. I thought about her, about how things would be like if things had been different, if I hadn't given up on her. I thought about how this meeting had definitely not gone as Isa had wanted it to. I hadn't known what to expect, but I'm pretty sure that Isa would have wanted to come in here as a strong independent person who has put the past behind her and has moved on, or at least looks like she has. I don't think she wanted to break down in my arms, after six and a half centuries. But I know that she no longer cares about what impression she has just made, only that I am here, and I am here with her. I know Isa well, so very well. We grew up together, as humans. I had known her my entire life and she was a great friend to me. But when we were 15, something had changed between the two of us. She had been talking with the son of the village chief. He was quite handsome and being the son of the village chief, her parents were naturally very happy that she had caught his attention. I watched as they laughed and she started to run away, teasing him. Laughing, he had run after her, catching her quickly and scooping her off her feet. I felt some emotion boil up inside of me. I hadn't known what it was immediately, but I had figured it out the next day. I was jealous. Jealous that he was having fun with her when the only person who she should be having fun with and laughing with was me. Yes, I was incredibly naïve and selfish at the time. From then on, I had been quite harsh towards the boy, even though he was very nice and caring and I have to admit now, he was also quite a good match for Isa. Isa noticed my agitation towards him and confronted me.

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 831 AD **_

_We were in the woods, talking and having a good time. Well, Isa was collecting fruits, nuts and herbs for her mother whilst I had fun, distracting her, throwing berries at her and annoying her in general. She was always such fun to annoy- she had the best reactions but never took it seriously; it was just for laughs. She had bent down to pick some berries from a bush when I quickly and quietly scampered up the tree next to her. She stood up and looked around, trying to find me. I stifled a giggle as I got into position._

'_Elijah? Elijah? Where are you?' she called out. 'I know your hiding but you know I'm going to find you.' That was true. Whenever we tried to play hide and seek, she always found me, but I never found her. It wasn't fair! She was now standing underneath the thick branch of the tree I was in. She turned around, looking into the woods, so that the branch was behind her. I hung upside down off the branch, facing her back. I reached my hand out carefully, grabbing a few berries from her basket before throwing them at her head. She whipped around to find me upside down, grinning from ear to ear. At first she had shrieked, but then she had realised it was me and whack the back of my head. 'Silly Elijah,' she said. I quickly dropped down and we continued to walk through the woods. _

'_I got you. I gotcha.' I chanted as we walked. 'Did you see your face when you saw me! It was hilarious.'_

'_I'll get you back one day, Elijah. Don't say you weren't warned.' She replied but there was something in her tone. Almost like she was a bit angry at me for making a fool of her .I just laughed at that and she huffed and walked off a little faster, forcing me to run to catch up to her. _

'_Hey. It was just a joke.' I said, a bit confused. She was always good natured about my pranks and she hadn't reacted this way before. _

'_Frederik wouldn't have done such a childish thing. We're not children any more Elijah.' She had said. I was hurt. I hadn't thought that it was childish and she had always done things like that too. Frederik was the name of chief's son. This time I huffed angrily._

'_Fine. Go back to your boring Frederik.' I said and ran away, trying to get as far as I could from her. I kept running until I was too tired to run any further. I leant against a tree, sliding my back down until I was sitting. She realised what she had done and I could hear her calling out my name as she ran. She doesn't care about me anymore, I thought. All she cares about is Frederik. Stupid Frederik! Why him? Wasn't I good enough for her? I hurled a rock at the tree opposite me, hearing the resounding thud. I heard Isa's footsteps pause, before they started running in my direction. _

'_Elijah, Elijah!' she called. 'Where are you?' I ignored her pleas for me. What was so good about Frederik? Whenever she had a problem, I would be the one to help her fix it. ME! NOT FREDERIK! Was there something wrong with me, I thought. A tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. Crying was a sign of weakness. However, I could see Isa running towards me and I knew that she had seen the tear. She slowed down as she neared. 'Elijah.' She panted, before sitting down opposite me and looking at me, though I refused to meet her gaze. 'I'm so sorry for what I said.' She said between breaths. 'You know I didn't mean them, don't you. I raised my head and looked at her. Did you? Did you really not mean those hurtful words? I thought. When I didn't respond, she asked again. 'Don't you?' she asked, quite hesitantly. I still didn't respond and she bit her lip, something she did when she wasn't sure what to do. So she gathered me in a hug. I didn't move. She pulled back at looked me in the eye. I found that I couldn't pull away. 'What's the problem Elijah?' she asked caringly. I kept my silence. She sighed as realisation dawn on her. 'It's Frederik, isn't it.' I finally nodded. 'Oh Elijah. You know he means nothing to me compared to you.' My eyes bore into hers. _

'_Really?' I asked timidly, in a very small voice._

'_Yes. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. No-one could ever replace you.' She said smiling. But that quickly dissipated and turned into a frown and a look of worry when I became angry. 'Elijah?' she questioned._

'_But that's exactly it!' I shouted. 'I don't just want to be your best friend!' Her brows furrowed as she became confused. I stopped shouting. I moved closer to Isa and cupped her face. 'I think…' I whispered. 'I think I'm in love with you.' There. I'd said it. But not just to Isa, but also to myself. I waited for her reaction. She froze. Not knowing what to think. Oh no, I thought to myself. I've really screwed this up, haven't I? She was in shock, I could tell. It seemed like eternity before she licked her lips nervously and spoke._

'_I..I don't know what to think.' She whispered in a small voice. We always told each other what we were thinking and I knew she was being honest. 'I need some time.. to ..think.' she said and with that, she scrambled up and ran towards the village. I buried my face in my hands. She didn't love me. But a small voice at the back of my head said; 'she didn't say that now did she?' But she ran away, back to her darling Frederik, I thought with bitterness. 'No. She went back to have time to think.' It said calmly. 'If you had been in her position, what would you have done?' it forced me to consider. I sighed in defeat. I would have done the same thing too, I thought. 'Yes. So give her time. Allow her to clear her head and allow you to clear your head.' I waited for it to impart some more wise words on me, but none came. I continued to sit there, replaying the events in my mind, but much more calmly. I realised that the voice was right: we both just needed time to think. I stood up and brushed myself off, walking slowly towards the village. I had just lost an argument, with, uh, myself. I smiled and imagined what Isa would say about that, before the smile disappeared as I remembered what had just happened. _

_-End Flashback-_

Isa's sobs finally subsided and she finally looked up at me. She found me staring into the air, my eyes glazed over. She felt her mouth pull into a small smile. She knew that look. It was either when he was thinking very hard or remembering something.

'What are you thinking about?' she asked. I blinked and came back to my surroundings. I saw Isa looking at me with an expression of curiosity tainting her face. She continued to look at me and I realised she was expecting an answer. I cleared my throat.

'The day that I told you I loved you.' I told her. I watched her as she remembered too. An expression I didn't quite recognise passed over her face. She didn't say anything but rather looked around and realised the position we were in: sitting on the ground, her arms slung around my neck, mine still holding her close and our faces very close. She shuffled uncomfortably and I quickly let go of her. She stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and stood up, straightening my suit. Her eyes roamed over my apartment before she walked over to the sofa and sat down. I sat in the chair across from her. 'So what brings you to Mystic Falls?' I ask her.

'Just paying a visit home. I haven't been back since…'her voice trailed off, but I knew what she meant. Since we had become vampires.

'Neither have I.' I told her. 'Any other reason?'

'No. What other reason would I have for coming back here?' I knew that she knew what I was talking about, but she was going to make me say it anyways.

'You know why, Isa. Klaus.'

'I don't care about him and what he does anymore. And I don't want revenge, because that means violence.'

'Wherever Klaus goes, violence follows. You know that. He killed them Isa. He killed my family, your family. We're never getting them back.'

'And what are you going to do about it? You won't kill him Elijah. He's you're brother and whether you like it or not, you do care for each other.'

'I haven't cared for him for over five centuries. That's not going to change overnight.'

'Deep inside, you do care. And when it finally comes to that moment, where you have to kill him, you won't be able to do it.' I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, realising we weren't going anywhere with this argument. Besides, this talk was supposed to be about us, not Klaus. 'Okay. I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you with Klaus if you help me protect Elena and her friends.' She bargained.

'Why?' I asked. 'Why do you care about them?'

'I may not care about Klaus, but I do care when innocent lives are involved, especially this many of them. The whole town will probably end up dead if Klaus doesn't get what he wants. Besides, I like Elena.' She finished with a smile. 'Deal?' I thought about it for a little.

'Deal.' I said, reaching over and holding my hand out for a shake. Whenever we had made deals when we were children, we had always finished it with a handshake because we thought it made us seem grown up. We weren't about to end that tradition. She smiled and shook it.

'I want us to be,' she paused to search for the right word. 'Friends at least, for now,' she said seriously. I nodded in agreement. 'I still haven't forgiven you,' she continued and looked me dead in the eye. I didn't expect her to have to so I meet her gaze calmly and evenly. 'If we're going to work together, we're going to have to put our feelings and differences aside. And we're going to have to trust one another.' She looked at me meaningfully.

'You don't trust easily,' I said simply. Neither of us said anything more, though I could see the unspoken message. You'll have to earn my trust again, it said.

'Well, I have to go back to the Salvatore Boarding House. I think I have some explaining to do. I've been staying there, but I'm not sure I'll still be welcome.'

'You're welcome to stay here, if you need. It's not quite as grand as the Salvatore boarding house, but it's enough.'

'Thanks. If I need a place to stay, I'll come here. But otherwise, it's probably best if I stay as close to them as possible; don't want Klaus to get to them when I'm not around.' She said. Again, it was case of reading between the lines. And also, I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend all of my time with you. We only just broke the ice between us, said the message. I nod my head respectfully at her decision, I understood. 'Well, I should be seeing you around, so, uh, bye. For now,' she quickly added. She rose and moved towards the door but before she could reach it, I rushed there and opened it for her with a smile. She cracked a smile and looked at me one last time before leaving.

**Elena POV**

Everyone was gathered at the Boarding House: Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie, even Rose, who had come back, apologising for running away from Elijah. Everyone understood and accepted her apology, except Damon, but he'll come around in the end.

'So. Some of you may have met Bella,' began Damon. Some heads were nodding whilst others were looking confused. 'For those of you who don't know her, she is a vampire who we presume has connections to Klaus. She also seems to know a lot as she knows about the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. We don't know what is on her agenda because she appeared to be helping us; she helped us get rid of Klaus's men but the thing is, she personally knows Elijah.' With that, there were many shocked gasps coming from around the room.

'Their relationship to each other seemed very strained and I don't think they had seen each other in a very long time.' I said.

'Exactly what happened?' asked Stefan.

'Well, after finding out about Elena's stupid idea,' said Damon, glaring at me, 'I called Bella to see if she knew anything about how the contact system to Klaus works. She didn't, but offered to come and help get rid of them, warning us that they were bound to be powerful and we needed the most help we could get. Klaus's men arrived and she attacked the one of them. But before she could do anything else, Elijah turned up and killed the other two. He was about to leave but was stopped by Bella and skipping all the sappy details, they ended up hugging. She then ran off with him.'

'Correction, Elijah grabbed her and ran off,' I said, but Damon merely waved his hand, brushing it off with a 'same thing' expression. 'So we don't know what to do with either of them. Elijah doesn't seem bent on killing us, or taking me to Klaus, but rather protecting us, for whatever reasons. And Bella, well, I don't know. She's too full of mystery. Oh, and she dropped a cryptic hint this morning saying that she knew Katherine when she [Katherine] was human.

'Personally, I don't see what the fuss is about,' said Damon, taking a swig of his drink from over by the fire. 'Elijah obviously can't be trusted: he's an original and Bella knows him so she can't be trusted either.'

'I don't know,' countered Rose. 'Bella seems to want to genuinely help us.'

'People can be very deceiving ,' arguied Damon.

'Huh. And yesterday you were saying that we should believe her because she looked sincere,' muttered Stefan under his breath, even though everyone, including me as a human could hear him. Damon glared at him while several people stifled laughs, myself included.

'Well, she does give off that vibe to trust her,' I said slowly. Damon turned to stare at me incredulously.

'Yes. Let's trust her because she gives off a vibe.' I could see Caroline and Alaric nodding. 'Last night, she wasn't exactly giving of a 'trust-me' vibe when she attacked us.'

'That was probably because we attacked her first, Damon,' pointed out Stefan. 'We weren't exactly giving off a 'trust-us' vibe either.'

'Well, she is a vampire and a newcomer who just happens to know vital information, turning up at the exact right time. It's a bit suspicious,' said Rick.

'Exactly!' said Damon. 'Glad to see someone sees my point.'

'Co-incidences do happen, brother. Sometimes not everything has to have a long and complicated reasoning behind it,' said Stefan. Damon glared at him again. 'Just giving you the excellent advice you gave me last night, brother,' he said sarcastically.

'Not co-incidences as big as this.'

'Some random vampire knowing Elijah was also a pretty big co-incidence.'

'Which turned out to be right.'

'Only last night you were joyous that she knew him. Yesterday you were all 'Let's get her to help us because she knows Elijah!' Now you're like 'let's kill the new vampire because she knows Elijah.' You're reasoning is a bit spotty, brother.'

The two of them glared at each other for a while before I decided to say something. 'I say that we give Bella a chance.' Everyone looked at me. 'I mean, she could turn out to be very important. If she continues to help us, we trust her. If she even begins to show any signs of betraying us, we attack her. Okay?' I looked around at everyone, who was considering my deal carefully. Jeremy was the first to agree, followed by Rose, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and finally Damon.

'Fine. But the slightest sign of her betraying us and she's dead. And Elijah we flat out don't trust.' said Damon. We all nodded.

'Well now that that's settled, Jeremy and I should probably be heading home. It's getting late.'

'Yeah. Me too, or my mum's going to be a bit suspicious,' said Caroline.

'Same,' said Bonnie. Alaric didn't say anything but stood up and followed us as we walked towards the door. Just before we reached it, there was a knock at the door. We all frowned at each other, all thinking the same thing. Who would want to talk to the Salvatore's at this time of night? Jeremy was the first to move, as he stepped forward and opened the door. Standing at the door was Bella.

**Bella POV**

I walked up to the door of the Boarding House and paused before knocking on the door. Inside, I could hear eight people. It sounded like the whole gang was there; Katherine had told me about them. I heard them stop moving, no doubt wondering who it was. I also guessed that they were here to discuss me, and Elijah. The door opened and I saw Jeremy, Elena's brother, open the door. Even though we hadn't met before, I think that he guessed that it was me.

'Bella,' Elena started.

'Hi,' I replied meekly. 'Would it, uh, be okay if I could come in, to, uh, just grab my stuff and go?' I asked, peering around the doorway to see Damon and Stefan's faces. 'I don't think I'm welcome here anymore.'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Elena, as they all shared looks with each other. Yep, they had been talking about me, I thought. It would be nice if I got to meet everyone else, but at the moment, it didn't exactly seem appropriate. Instead I stepped inside and made my way over to the staircase. Damon, who looked like he'd been arguing with himself, suddenly made a decision. He leapt and pinned me against the wall.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you,' he snarled.

'Well for starters, I didn't kill you and Stefan last night after you obviously attacked me,' I stated calmly. 'And then I came to your rescue from Klaus's men.'

'Damon,' said Stefan. Oh. Nice to know they didn't decide to kill me. Well, the rest of them did. Damon obviously didn't but I hadn't expected any less. Damon glared at me before finally releasing his hold. 'But I think you have some explaining to do,' said Stefan.

'Yes.' I agreed, before moving over to the sofa and sitting down. 'As you will have gathered, I know Elijah. I knew him when we were both human.' Everyone's eyebrows shot up. 'We grew up together and as we grew older, we began to develop, um, feelings for each other.' Everyone's eyebrows shot up even further, if that was possible.

'Wait. You and Elijah?' asked the female vampire, Caroline, disbelievingly.

'Yes. Me and Elijah,' I confirmed. 'So basically we fell in love.' I remembered Elijah thinking about the day he told me he loved me.

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 831 AD- The day after Elijah confesses his love for Bella**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

_I was walking slowly towards the forest, where I knew Elijah would be. Yesterday he had dropped on me that he loves me. But it was so weird! He was my best friend! But the more I thought about it, the more right it seemed. I mean, we knew each other very well: we could read what the other person was thinking, knew exactly what to do to help cheer each other up, we had so much fun, fun that I didn't have with anybody else. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he was also quite good-looking. Actually, the more I thought about it, he was very good-looking. Then I thought about Frederik. We had fun, just in different ways. We seemed to know what the other was thinking. Did we? Was that true? Well, yeah. I could tell if he really wanted me around, even though he always pretended so. But sometimes, when he was painting, I could tell he wanted to be alone. But I didn't have to know him that well to be able to tell that. Besides, if he didn't want me around, he ought to be able to tell me so. I figured that he must be scared that if he tells me to leave him alone, then I won't like him anymore. That could probably be solved in we talked more often, like talked about our feelings and things relating to us, except we never really did talk about that kind of stuff. But with Elijah, we really knew what was going on with the other. We kept no secrets from one another and shared our feelings, resulting in us sharing a very strong bond which comes from understanding each other and something else that I can't quite put my finger on. It really seemed as though we were made for the other. I reached the clearing in the woods were we normally met. He wasn't there. I was worried. Had something happened to him? Or was he really angry at me for running away yesterday and was going to refuse to talk to me? Then he stepped out from behind a tree and looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do. _

'_Hi,' I said as I walked closer, until we were standing about a foot from each other. _

'_Hi,' he said quite curtly._

'_Elijah,' I started softly. 'It's still me. We can still talk about this, still share our feelings. It's just like any other day. Nothing's changed since yesterday.' As the last sentence left my mouth, I realised it wasn't the right thing to say._

_His eyes flashed angrily. 'Yes, things have changed. Everything's changed! I told you I loved you and you ran away. What else is there to say?'_

'_So much more.' I didn't want this to turn into an argument. We rarely argued. 'I ran away yesterday because I was in shock I wasn't ready.'_

'_Are you ready now?'_

'_I…I don't know. More ready than yesterday. Well, I definitely don't love Frederik.' A look of what seemed to be relief passed over his face. 'I'm just not sure about, uh, you.' I admitted. _

_He looked away. 'How can I help you be sure?' he said calmly, looking me in the eye. _

'_I don't know.' Okay, I wasn't being completely honest with him. He could help, I just wasn't sure that I had the courage to do it. His eyes burned into mine and the intensity of it was fierce. I took a step closer to him, our noses almost touching. I chickened out. I looked down at my feet. But when I looked back at him, he had that twinkle in his eye. Uh-oh. He had figured out what I had been going to do. I was going to take a step back, but before I could move, he leant forward and closed the gap between us. I felt his warm lips moving gently on mine and I didn't know what to think. At first, it was really weird because he was my best friend. But then I felt some other emotion light up in me, something telling me that this was right. It was then that I realised, I loved Elijah. It was as simple as that. Elijah then pulled back from the kiss and looked at me, his eyes sparkling. I hesitantly smiled. _

'_How was that?' he asked. Instead of answering, I smiled even wider and pulled him in for another kiss._

_-End Flashback-_

'But in 1350, something happened and we haven't spoken to each other since then.'

'What happened?' asked Caroline eagerly. The others sent her looks telling her that she shouldn't have asked. I was grateful for them but Caroline was just curious and her curiosity was getting the better of her. But that didn't mean I was ready to tell them about what happened.

'So I'll just, uh, grab my stuff and I'll be off,' I said, looking at everyone.

'No, you don't need to. We're perfectly happy to continue accommodating you,' offered Stefan. However, the look on Damon's face, which Stefan was dutifully ignoring, said otherwise.

'Thank you for the offer Stefan, but I don't want to impose. I can see my presence here is a problem.'

'No really. Please, stay,' he insisted again. Everyone else was looking at him suspiciously, as was I. Why did he want me to stay? Well, there's only one way to find out!

'Well, if you insist,' I said politely. Damon stormed off. Elena cleared her throat.

'Well, we're going to be off now,' she said before grabbing Jeremy's arm and yanking him out the door. Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric quickly followed. Rose left the room, leaving me alone with Stefan. I really wanted to find out why he was so keen for me to stay, but I didn't push it. Not at the moment.

'Thank you Stefan,' I said sincerely.

'No problem,' he replied, also sincerely. I walked up the stairs, my mind churning as to why I was still staying in this house.

**-A/N: What did you guys think of that? Any comments and thoughts you might have would be greatly appreciated. **** Also did Elijah seem way too out of character? I'm not sure if I wrote that well enough. And how was the whole Elijah comforting Bella scene? I had absolutely no idea what to write for that and it took a lot of time and effort to write that part. So if you could tell me how I went, I would love it! Until next time! (which will hopefully be soon!)**


	5. Welcome the Wolves

Chapter 5- Welcome the Wolves

**-A/N: Sorry if this chapter took a tad bit longer than usual. It's just that I couldn't really think straight and whenever I went to start writing, I didn't feel like it and got distracted by something else. I forced myself to listen to the sound of crashing waves on youtube so that I could concentrate enough to write this. And I didn't have that many ideas. Every time I had an idea, I would develop it and then decide I didn't like it. This chapter still doesn't have too much of a point, even though some things that they discover are, and the bonding between Elijah and Bella continues. But the plot in general doesn't move forward too much. Hopefully next chapter will have a bit more action. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy and this was worthwile. **

**Bella POV**

I was tossing around in my bed, trying to sleep. Note that the key word is _trying___as so far I had been unsuccessful. The day's events kept on replaying in my mind, mostly my meeting with Elijah. Memories kept coming to me; memories of the past that I had tried so hard to forget about. I didn't feel ready to face the past and everything that had happened. Yet it seemed that fate was determined for me to face it, whether I was ready or not. I'm scared that if I let it back in, I'll break down and become a wreck again, like last time. I certainly didn't want that to happen. Last time, it broke me. I lost control and all I saw was red, for a very long time. I wouldn't let that happen again. I was stronger, wasn't I? I stopped tossing, accepting that I wasn't going to get any sleep. I got up and padded softly towards the door, hoping to grab a drink. However, just as I reached the door, I heard a growl. A feral growl that could only come from the throat of a wolf. I heard it leap towards something. Then I heard Damon cry out and Rose scream. I blurred downstairs, almost crashing into Stefan as he too came to see what the fuss was about. I saw a greyish-white wolf running out of the house whilst Damon was holding Rose, looking at a nasty bite on her shoulder blade. I quickly rushed after the wolf, blurring through the dark, trying to pick-up its scent. 15 minutes later, the trail went cold as I halted at a lake at the edge of the forest. The scent had disappeared and I assumed that the wolf had run through the water, effectively cleaning the trail. I growled angrily and punched a tree in my frustration, causing it to fall over. I stormed back towards the Boarding House, trying to calm down. When I returned back, Stefan was inspecting the damage to the house and Damon emerged from his room, where I expected that Rose was. They heard me arrive and looked towards me expectantly.

'Lost the scent.' I said shortly. I grabbed myself a drink, downing it in one gulp. I gave a quick shudder as the fiery liquid seeped down my throat. I may be a vampire, but alcohol is alcohol. I nodded my head in the direction of Damon's room. 'How is she?'

'She's tired and says she feels like sleeping and never getting up. Is there a cure?' said Damon.

I shook my head. 'No. I've never found a cure for a werewolf bite. All I know is that it's fatal, so I've always stayed away from wolves when it's full moon. Do you know how long until she dies?'

Both of them shook their head. 'We should get started on finding the cure,' said Damon. Inside, I smiled. It seemed like he cared for Rose. She had helped to bring out his humanity.

'I'll go talk to Bonnie; see if she knows anything about curing a werewolf bite,' said Stefan.

'I'll go hunt down Jules. Maybe she'll be willing to make a deal in return for the cure, if she knows it, that is.' continued Damon. At our confused looks, Damon elaborated. 'The wolf that bit Rose. She threatened me. I didn't think she'd actually do anything.' Stefan looked away exasperated, knowing that it was exactly the kind of thing that Damon would do: piss off a werewolf and then ignore their warnings.

'What about Isobel's office?' said Stefan, looking at Damon for his opinion. Damon considered it and nodded. I just looked at them with a confused expression. 'Alaric's vampire wife who researches supernatural beings.' Stefan explained.

'I could go.' I said, willing to offer my help. Afterall, I did say I was going to protect Elena and her friends. Stefan and Damon looked at one another, communicating silently. I could understand why they would be hesitant about trusting me, after the whole Elijah thing. Besides, I had only waltzed into their life, like, two days ago. If I were them, I definitely wouldn't be trusting me. Finally Damon nodded. He wrote down the details on a slip of paper and handed it to me. I glanced at the time. It was 4am. 'Uh, what time do they open?' I asked.

'Dunno. Maybe 8?' replied Stefan.

'Will I be able to convince them to open early?' I said, implying something.

'Nope. The assistant will most likely be on vervain.'

'Well, I won't be able to get any sleep anyways, so I'll just head on over there and take my chances.' I said before exiting and climbing into my Ferrari. I set off at a leisurely pace: after all, it was 4am.

'Ugh.' I groaned as I closed yet another file, my hopes of finding any useful information here slowly slipping away. I heard a thud and looked up to see the assistant dump another pile of folders on the desk. My heart sunk at how many there were. It was going to take forever to look through all of that. I compared what I had left to look through to the pile of what I had sorted through in 2 hours. The pile I had yet to sort through was like 10 times bigger! Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a teensy bit, but it would take me at least another 6 hours to get through all of that! On the bright side, there was a higher chance that I would find something that would make this trip worthwile. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite me. It read 10am. I needed another coffee. Just as I was about to get up and grab myself a coffee, the assistant returned, holding out a coffee for me. I smiled gratefully at the assistant: she had been very helpful all morning and had opened early for me. I didn't even need to try and compel her. I could see why this Isobel person had taken her in as her assistant. I shifted in my chair, trying to get comfortable before opening the next folder and immersing myself in the bucketloads of information that my brain was trying desperately to take in.

**6 hours later….**

I sighed and stood up, stretching out my limbs. I heard resonating cracks as I moved my arms and rotated my hips. That felt so much better! I was annoyed. I had just read like a billion pages about werewolves, vampires, what had happened between the two species in the past and a whole heap of other crap. And there hadn't been a single drop of information about a werewolf bite. Except that it was fatal. That seemed to crop up a lot. But it didn't help, because that was the one bit of information we already knew. What a colossal waste of time that was, I thought. I glanced down at the desk and was glad that I was a vampire. If I had been a human, I probably would have been stuck here for 3 days trying to read all that. I shrugged on my jacket and walked out.

'Did you find what you needed?' asked the assistant.

'Unfortunately, no.' I replied. 'But thank you for all your help. I actually don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here.' She smiled. This time I wasn't exaggerating. She had done so much to help me, thought it was a bit suspicious, but I brushed it off. Sometimes people do genuinely want to help. I suppose being around people who only know how to manipulate others and have master diabolical plans up their sleeves for the majority of my life has made me think that everyone is like that. I thanked her again before stepping out into the fresh air, the warmth of the sun. It had been quite stuffy in that office and I was glad to be out. My eyes landed on my car, where a familiar face was leaning against it.

'Elijah.' I called. He looked towards me and smirked. 'And what would you be doing here?' I asked as I walked towards my car.

'Well, I could ask you the same thing,' he started, 'but I already know the answer.'

'And how would you know that?'

'Some of your, uh, what should I call them? Friends? Acquaintances that you are so keen on protecting.'

'Since when did they trust you enough to tell you anything?' though I suspected I already knew the answer.

'Well, I find that the right threats really do help me get what I want. And besides, I don't think they're particularly concerned over your safety and if I kill you or what.'

'So why are you here?' I said as I slid into the driver's seat. 'Couldn't you have waited 'til I got back to Mystic Falls?' I wondered what he wanted. If he had come here, it probably meant that we would be making a trip somewhere.

'Well, I heard about what you and all your "friends" have been doing today.' He said, getting into the car. 'I came to offer you my help. After all, we did make a deal.'

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 'So where are we going?'

'To see some of my friends.' I looked at him with a critical eye. His 'friends' usually consisted of other vampires which he had saved and were now helping him in return, or witches. 'Yes, they're witches.' He confirmed. 'Ah, Isabella's famous "thinking" face. You really need to get a new look for when you're thinking; it doesn't looked good. It's halfway between a pout, because you're annoyed that you don't know something and halfway between a confused expression. The end result is a weird looking bunny face.' He said in a joking tone. He had always teased me about my 'thinking' face when we were humans. I glared at him and he chuckled. I glared harder and his chuckle turned into a small laugh. I reached across and slapped him playfully. But soon, I too was laughing as it's hard to stay mad at Elijah. It was good to hear him laugh. He had laughed a lot as a kid and before that incident. But from what I'd heard about him in those years that I was gone, I got the impression that he was stern and formal, rarely laughing or having fun. I had always prided myself on how I am able to make him laugh. It was good to see that he was letting that side of him out again, and with me. We then talked about everything: we had a lot to catch up on. We were always careful to avoid talking about that, and whenever the conversation looked like it might go in that direction, we quickly changed the topic.

About an hour later, we slowed down at the edge of a forest. I raised an eyebrow at Elijah. 'Why do witches always have to cut themselves off from society and live in the depths of the deep, dark forest? It's so stereotypical of them!' He just raised an eyebrow at me in return as I ranted about witches. He then stepped out of the car and into the forest. I quickly followed him. We soon reached a very large and wide tree. He stopped in front of it. Looking around, he called out.

'Fatima. I know you're here. I need your help.' A small, middle-aged woman stepped out from behind a tree. She wore an ankle-length skirt and a black singlet. Her frizzy hair was tied up in a messy bun. 'Ah, Fatima. I'd like you to meet Bella.' Said Elijah, gesturing to me. I gave her a quick smile. 'And Bella, I'd like you to meet Fatima.' She didn't acknowledge me, just continued to stare at me with a hard look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Elijah's formal introduction. He was always one for the formalities of the old days.

'What is it that you need help with.' Said Fatima coldly.

'Do you know anything about werewolf bites?' said Elijah. She stared at both of us, weighing us up, before turning around.

'Very well. Come in.' I blinked, for where the big tree had been, was now a rather large cottage. Elijah followed her into the cottage and I snapped out of my daze, following him. Inside it was neat and orderly. I was a bit surprised. For a witch living in the middle of nowhere, I had expected something more like the human stories: cluttered, dark, cobwebs everywhere. I was sorely mistaken. She led us into a quaint living room where we sat down, facing her as she reached for her grimoire. 'Let's see,' she muttered to herself. Suddenly a wind blew through the cottage and the light flickered. The pages of the grimoire flipped before the wind died down. 'Werewolf bite. Ah yes, here it is.' she said, tracing her finger down the page and stopping about midway down. 'Exactly what is it that you want to know?' she said without looking at us.

'Is there a cure for a werewolf bite on a vampire?' I asked. Her eyes flickered over the page, muttering to herself under her breath. After a few minutes, she stopped muttering and looked at us.

'There is a cure to the werewolf bite.' She said. 'However, I do not know what it is.' I sighed in defeat and Elijah looked at me. 'But wait.' Said Fatima. 'It says that the blood of the victim combined with.. something…, but I don't know what that part says.'

'Can't you, you know, read it?' I said.

She looked at me coldly. 'No. This has been passed down in my family for many centuries. A lot of it is written in other languages, many of which I have yet to learn to read. That is all that I know.' We glared at each other before Elijah decided it was time to intervene, before she went witchy on me and I went vampire on her.

'Well thank you for your help, Fatima.' He said before lightly grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I glared at him and we walked in silence until we got to the car.

'What do you think it meant?' I asked him as I started the car and we headed towards Mystic Falls.

'I don't know.' He replied. I could see the sun setting and wondered how Rose was holding up. Stefan chose that moment to call.

'Stefan.' I answered.

'Hey. Where are you?' he replied.

'Heading back to Mystic Falls. How's Rose?'

'Not so good. She's been hallucinating all day. Her wound looks really bad. It's spread all over her body. We haven't found anything. Have you?

'Kind of, but not really. We went to see a witch'

'Hang-on. We?'

'Oh. Um, Elijah's with me. One of you lot told him where I was and he came to help. Anyways, the witch told us that there is a cure. But she didn't know what it is. Only that it has something to do with the blood of the victim and some other unknown ingredient.'

'Stefan!' Damon's voice called out in the background. 'Have you seen Rose?'

'No. Why?' was Stefan's reply. I heard someone frantically run into the house.

'She's gone!' said Elena. 'She jumped out the window. Caroline's at the fete. She says she'll look for her.'

'Gotta go.' Said Stefan into the phone, before hanging up. I put it down and look over at Elijah.

'Blood of the victim.' I mused. 'But that doesn't make sense. The blood of the victim is infected. How would it help?'

'Maybe,' Elijah started. 'Maybe blood of the victim means blood of the victim in general.' He said looking me. I just stared back with a blank expression on my face.

'Not following.' I said.

'A werewolf bite doesn't hurt humans. It's only fatal to vampires.'

'Yeah. That's because they hate vampires and like their purpose is to kill us.' Then realisation dawned on me. 'Oh. Oh! You mean vampires in general are the victim. Not just the person who got bitten. So you need vampire blood.' I looked at him for confirmation. He nodded his head. 'Well that's not hard to come across. I suppose the blood of the actual victim still wouldn't work, would it. I mean, their blood is still infected and all..' I stopped ranting at Elijah's pointed look. 'Right, off topic. So what could the other thing be?'

'There could be more than one other ingredient. The witch didn't know that much; it could only be a part of the cure.'

'That's going to make it difficult.' I said. We were quiet for the next hour and a half, both trying to think what it could possibly be. We were exploring every possibility, no matter how wild they were. We were basing our ideas off other cures that we knew existed, using them to narrow down the possibilities based on 'trends.'

2 hours later, Elijah spoke. 'I'm thinking that nature and witches like a balance between things, yes? They like the symmetry of things and often use that to help keep the balance.' I nodded slowly, thinking that I knew the general direction this was headed. 'So what is the opposite of the victim?'

'Uh, the predator?' I answered hesitantly.

'Exactly. I think the other ingredient has something to do with the predator.'

'Do you think it's the blood?'

'I don't know. If we're going with the opposites thing, there isn't really an opposite of blood. Blood gives us life so the opposite would be something that takes away life. So I'm headed towards the blood of a werewolf.'

'Is it the blood of any werewolf? Or does it have to be the blood of the werewolf that gave the bite? A bit like only the vampire who compelled someone can uncompel them.'

'But the blood of the victim just refers to vampires in general.'

'Hang on. The witch said that they were combined. Does that mean you have to mix them together? Or does the blood have to somehow chemically combin….' My voice trailed off as something hit me. I looked at Elijah and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. 'Could it be?' I breathed.

'It makes sense. The blood of a vampire and a werewolf isn't too hard to come across. Nature doesn't particularly like vampires and they created the werewolves to help balance that out. It wouldn't make sense if the cure was easy to find. But on the other hand…If it was, that would balance it out. As far as I know, there only is one. Much harder.'

'It sounds exactly like what nature would do. The blood of a vampire and werewolf, who is as one. The blood of a hybrid. How do we know if our theory is right?'

'We don't. We're not going to just call him and ask him to make a donation. We're not ready for Klaus to come. Elena isn't safe and we're not ready. I'm sorry but we need more time.'

'Yeah. Rose isn't that important; we're not going to jeopardise everything for her. She's not even part of Elena's close group of friends.

'So should we tell them about the cure?' asked Elijah.

'Probably not. They obviously don't trust us and might try to kill us. They'll want to know the cure because there are more wolves lurking around Mystic Falls. We can use it as leverage.'

'But would telling them the cure perhaps would help to gain their trust faster?'

'They might think that we're setting them up so that we can get Klaus here faster with an excuse. It could completely backfire.'

'So don't tell them?

'Yeah,' I said. 'Don't tell them, not just yet.' As if on cue, my phone rang and the caller ID said Stefan. 'Speak of the devil.' I said to Elijah. 'Stefan.' I spoke into the phone.

'Rose is dead,' came Stefan's voice.

'Oh,' I said, not quite sure what else to say.

'Damon killed her to end her suffering.' That was a nice act on his part, I thought. I was definitely right about her bringing out his humanity.

'I think I'll stay elsewhere tonight, give you guys time, especially Damon. I'll probably run into you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, bye,' said Stefan as he hung up. I glanced over at Elijah.

'It is okay that I,' I started.

'Yes.' He interrupted. 'Always.' He smiled.

'Thanks.' We entered Mystic Falls and I started driving towards Elijah's apartment.

**Elijah POV**

I stood in the doorframe of Isabella's room, watching as she falls asleep. She looked really peaceful, which makes me happy. She didn't look peaceful often: too many things in life bothering her, too many things that she's facing that she shouldn't have to. She looks young, just like over a thousand years ago. She opened her eyes and looked at me. In the dark, I could almost fool myself into thinking that she is sweet and innocent, but even so, I can see the years that have accumulated in her eyes.

'Klaus is going to come, isn't he, 'Lijah?' she said softly, knowing that I can hear.

'Yes. He's going to come eventually. But we're going to be ready to face him and I won't let him hurt you.' I walked so that I am standing next to her and I brushed the hair off her face. 'I promise,' I said, bending and lightly kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close and I walked out, taking a last look at her before closing the door.

**-A/N: You may have noticed Elijah's inconsistency of what he calls Isabella. He grew up knowing her as Isabella and her nickname to him is Isa. However, as she is currently going by Bella, he introduced her to the witch as Bella. Any comments that you have would be appreciated and if you are confused about anything and need me to explain further, please feel free to PM me. **


	6. A Flaw (In Everybody's Plans)

Chapter 6: A Flaw (In everybody's plans)

**-A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is also kind of a filler (as was the last one) so it's not that important. Thank you for all your reviews! When I get lots of reviews and lots of hits and visitors, I am encouraged to start writing the next chapter immediately! I know this chapter is also a bit later than normal, but I couldn't really think what to put in it. But that won't happen for the next few chapters cause I have them all planned out! So I'm not promising anything, but expect more chapters soon! Also, I would like to point out before you all get confused that from here, I'm deviating from the story line of Season 2 TVD. The following events are all out of order. I've used some scenes that happen in season 2 but they're been mixed around. So try not to get confused and if you are confused about what has happened and what hasn't, just PM me. Sorry! This chapter was meant to be up yesterday but I was out all day, so. But I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Anyways, you don't want to hear me blab on for any longer so I'll get started on writing the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Elijah POV**

I knocked on the front door of the Gilbert house, waiting patiently as I heard someone come to answer it. It was about noon and the sun was overhead, beaming down happily. I had left Isabella at my apartment, not wanting to wake her. Even though that's what I told myself I left her for, it's also because I don't want her to ruin this plan. The door opened and there stood Jenna, the Aunt of Elena and Jeremy.

'Elijah.' She greeted me in a cheerful tone. She was wearing a bright yellow top with blue skinny jeans. 'Thank you so much for helping me! I can't believe the Mayor actually roped me into this history project. Come in. I was just getting out the boxes with the old Gilbert journals in them.' I heard Elena come down the stairs and smiled. I was going to give her quite a fright. I followed Jenna to a small cupboard where many boxes were piled around. I heard Elena pick up a box so I went and stood just behind Jenna. Elena looked up and saw me; I smiled inwardly at her expression of fright and surprise at seeing me, seeing her failed attempts to recover quickly.

'Elena. This is Elijah.' Said Jenna, gesturing to me. 'He's kindly offered to help me with this history project assigned by the Mayor.'

'It's nice to meet you, Elena.' I said with the smile of a predator. She gulped.

'It's nice to meet you too Elijah.' She said a bit hesitantly. I continued to stare at her, making her visibly uncomfortable.

'So do you want to have a look at these journals now or do you just want to load them into your car?' inquired Jenna. I stared at Elena for another second before snapping my gaze back to Jenna.

'I think I'll just load them into my car.' I said with a small smile. I looked back to Elena.

'Well, I hope to see you again very soon Elena.' I said, implying another meaning. Jenna, not knowing anything about the supernatural problems occurring in Mystic Falls, just thought I was being polite. But Elena sensed the threat I was making and nodded stiffly. I then looked back to Jenna and heard Elena running up the stairs, presumably to warn Jeremy. She knocked on his door, pulling her hands through her hair nervously. I appeared in front of her.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' I advised her. She stepped back in shock but didn't have time to say anything else as Jeremy opened the door. I quickly stepped to the side where he couldn't see me.

'Yeah?' said Jeremy.

'Um, Jenna needed help with the boxes.' Said Elena as she quickly tried to think up something.

'Ok.' Said Jeremy as he shuffled down the stairs. Elena looked at me for my approval.

'Wise choice.' I said before walking into her room. I looked around at my surroundings. It was nice. Not too complicated or overfilled but not to empty or too simple. I turned around as she walked in and closed the door.

'What do you want?' she said bravely. 'Why did you stop those men from taking me to Klaus?

'Well, my goal isn't to break the curse. If word were to get out that there was a doppleganger, many would want to take you to Klaus. I can't have that.' I said.

She looked at me quizzically. 'Why? Do you want to take me to Klaus?'

'No. If I wanted that, your family would be dead and we would be on our way to see Klaus. I want him dead. But 1000 years of running have made him paranoid. He only trusts those in his close circle.'

'Aren't you in that circle?' she said confused. I shook my head.

'Once, but no longer.'

Realisation dawned on her. 'You don't know where he is, do you. You're going to use me to draw him out.'

'Which is why I'm prepared to make a deal.' As I said that, I heard something else downstairs. A knock on the door. Jeremy walking to the door. Someone asking if she could she Elena. Crap. I knew that voice. It was Isabella.

'Jeremy. I need you to let me in so I can see Elena.' She said hurriedly to Jeremy.

'And why would I let you into my house?' he said.

'Because I can hear that Elijah's with her and I don't know if she's safe or not. I don't know what he's planning on doing. If you go, you won't be able to do anything about it.' I could hear that she was getting impatient.

'What? Elijah's in here. No that can't be. He has to be invited in!'

'Look. He's here. I can hear him. I'm not lying. Elena could be in danger and I need to see her.'

Whilst Jeremy was debating whether or not to let her into the house, I decided to quickly make my move. 'You do nothing.' I said to Elena. 'Just live your life and stop trying to kill yourself. In return for that, I can guarantee that your friends will stay safe. So do we have a deal? I'm a man of my word Elena.' At that moment, I heard Jeremy invite Isabella in. She then blurred up to Elena's room, rattling on the door handle.

'Let me in Elena!' she called out. Elena turned around, shocked.

'Don't.' I said calmly. But Isabella had gotten impatient and so she broke the lock and barged in.

'What are you doing Elijah?' she asked.

'I'm making a deal with Elena to protect her friends.' I said, seeming unfazed by her interruption. 'It's a pretty good deal if you ask me. Elena just has to live her life and her friends will be safe from Klaus.' Isa narrowed her eyes at me, trying to calculate my plan. I tried to distract her. 'So how did you know I was here?'

She looked at me with a duh expression on her face. 'I've known you for over a thousand years.' Was all she answered. She then turned to Elena. 'Elena. What do you think of this deal?'

'Fine.' She said. 'But I have one more thing for you to do.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Oh so we're negotiating, are we?'

'Yes. I need you to get Stefan out of the tomb.'

'Wait, why is Stefan in the tomb?' asked Isa.

'Um, well it's a bit of a long story.' She said.

'Well luckily, we have time.' I said in a tone that clearly said that she had to tell us.

'Slater told us that we needed to find the moonstone. But we kind of accidentally gave it to Katherine who is in the tomb. So Bonnie was going to try and do some magic so that we could somehow grab the moonstone. But then Jeremy decided to be reckless and get it himself because he didn't want Bonnie to do too much magic. So he went in there but Katherine got him and was about to drink his blood so Stefan rushed in and pulled her off, throwing Jeremy and the moonstone out of the tomb. So basically Stefan is now stuck in the tomb. And Bonnie's not strong enough to break the spell.' She said quickly.

'Well that shouldn't be too hard to arrange.' I spoke. 'So we have a deal. I'll keep my side, if you keep yours Elena.' I then rushed out of the house before she could change her mind. I heard Isabella rush after me. I slowed down and walked along the street.

'What game are you playing at?' she hissed at me.

'I'm not playing a game. I need her to stop trying to kill herself so I can draw Klaus out with her and then kill him. It's as simple as that.' I said.

'There's more to it.'

'Nope.'

'You won't be able to kill him.' I was a little surprised by the sudden change of conversation but as she had been pressing me about this point the other day, it shouldn't have been too surprising.

'You seem so confident in that decision.' I said, looking at her strangely. 'Why?'

'I don't know why it's taking you so longer to realise it but he's your brother.' She said, placing emphasis on brother. 'Your family. You were close to him for what, 500? 700 years? You can try, and I'll help you, but in the end, you won't be able to kill him. We both know what my decision would be if I ever see him,' she said with a chuckle. She then stared off into the distance and was quiet.

I pondered over what she had said, a bit angry at her though I didn't show it. How did she know what I could and couldn't do? 'Well,' another voice in his head said, 'she is the person who knows you best. She always has been, even when she wasn't with you.' But what if she was right? What if I wouldn't be able to kill him? I'd told myself for the past 400 years that what I wanted was him dead. It was easy to say and think, but could I do it? I didn't want to think about this right now. I pulled out my phone and called Jonas, my witch, telling him to meet me at the tomb.

I continued to walk slowly with Isa at my side in the direction of the tomb, knowing it would take Jonas and Lukas a while to get there. I wondered what **we **were. Yes, we had been in love and those feelings never went away. But I had betrayed her. And I could tell she was nowhere near ready to talk about **that** just yet. And there was also the issue of **him**. It was all so complicated. I looked at her as she walked, her face a mask of concentration. I wished we were still kids, when everything was so much simpler. When we were just best friends and it was us against the world. Before Henrik died , before we found out that Klaus wasn't the son of my father. Before everything. Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise I had stopped walking. Isa soon realised I wasn't beside her and looked back, wondering why I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

'Elijah.' She called. I snapped my attention to her and hurried to catch up. 'Lost in thought?' she said. I just smiled, knowing that she already knew the answer. At first I thought she was going to ask me about my thoughts but she just turned away and continued walking.

Despite our slow walking, we soon arrived at the tomb. Jonas and Lukas where there setting up for the spell, as I had briefed them on what was happening. I introduced them to Bella before walking over to the tomb and looking inside. I couldn't see Katherine or Stefan inside but I could hear them. Jonas informed me that they were ready and I nodded my affirmation to begin the spell. They were very powerful witches and had soon completed the spell. By this time, Katherine and Stefan had come to where I could see them in the tomb.

'Elijah.' Called Stefan. I could hear Jonas and Lukas leaving, allowing me to deal with the rest of it for their part was over.

'You are free to go.' Was all I said to him. He walked forward slowly and carefully, reaching his hand out to where the invisible wall had been. Katherine was tracking his every move. His eyebrows raised as his hand passed through and he stepped out. As he stepped out, Katherine tried to blur out but I stopped her. 'But you, on the other hand. When Klaus arrives, he will want to know where you are. So you are to stay in this tomb until I tell you otherwise.' I compelled her. 'Elena will explain the details.' I called to Stefan before he blurred away.

'Bella,' called out Katherine. 'Don't let him do this.' I was surprised. They knew each other. Bella stepped out of the shadows so she was standing next to me. 'In 1492, you were adamant that I should stay away from Elijah and Niklaus. Why do you no longer care?' continued Katherine.

'You knew each other? Were you with her in 1492?' I said, very confused.

'Yes.' Replied Isa.

_-Flashback-_

_**Isabella/Bella POV**_

_**England, 1492**_

'_No Katerina! Don't go! They will cause you nothing but trouble!' I cried out to my friend Katerina. She was walking away to attend a ball hosted by the Lords Klaus and Elijah along with the Lady Rebekah. _

'_Don't be silly Isy!' she giggled. 'They're handsome young lords. They won't cause any trouble!'_

'_They're like me! They're vampires. They're trouble! I'm telling you! Niklaus just wants to kill you to break his curse.' Katerina just laughed at me. _

'_You're just jealous that they want me and not you. And vampires and a curse? Really? '_

'_Jealous! I am anything but! I am your friend Katerina. Don't you trust me? You saved me so now let me save you!' she turned away. 'Remember when you found me? It was because of Elijah that I was like that!'_

_The playfulness disappeared from her tone. 'I thought I knew you. Obviously not. You just want them to yourself. You don't want me to be happy. I saved you and this is how you repay me? I expected better, Isabella.' She turned and walked away from me in a huff, towards the carriage that was approaching us, though it was quite far away. _

'_It was because of something Elijah did in 1350 that made me angry. I then lost control of myself and I just got angry. I went on a killing spree and massacred many, many towns for a century after that before I realised what I was doing! He broke me!' she continued to ignore me and walk away. 'Well, you are just walking into trouble and I'm sorry that I can't help you but this is where I walk away. I cannot do anything to help you anymore. I cannot face them. I'm leaving tonight. I'm so sorry Katerina.' I called after her. Elijah then stepped out of the carriage. I quickly ducked behind a tree but I wasn't fast enough. Elijah had seen part of me. I just hoped he wouldn't recognise me. _

'_Who was that, Katerina?' asked Elijah._

'_My friend. She was just jealous that I was going to the ball with you and she wasn't. She was saying the most absurd things.' She said in a huff._

'_What sort of absurd things?'_

'_Nothing. They were silly things. You need not worry about them. Shall we attend this ball then?' she said in a much lighter tone. _

'_Certainly.' Said Elijah, although I could tell from his voice that he was not concentrating on what she said. I could feel his gaze piercing the tree that I was hiding behind. He finally got into the carriage and they rode off. I let out my breath. I had been terrified that he would see me. I watched her ride off and prayed that she would be safe. _

_-End Flashback-_

**Isabella/Bella POV**

'That was you?' said a shocked Elijah after I had told him what happened.

'Yes.' I said.

'And true to her word she did leave that night. She was also right about everything else, including the trouble and the curse.' Said Katherine dryly. 'So Isy, why don't you help me now? You were right the first time and I should have listened, and I still haven't let you save me. So…?'

'Woah, wait a minute. Did you say something about massacring towns for a century?' said Elijah, still trying to digest everything. I looked at my feet, ashamed of what I had done. 'What happened in 1350 did that to you?' he said. I remained silent. He then gathered me into a hug and whispered into my hair, 'I am so sorry Isa. I truly am. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. It changed you. You were always the one with the most humanity, caring for people and saying not to abuse our powers. I'm so sorry.'

I pulled back. 'Are you really? Were you sorry in 1350? I was finally getting over what had happened and accepting everything when you stormed back in and tried to ruin, no, you did ruin someone else's life!' We were all quiet for a minute.

'So how did you get out of that dark time?' he said.

A small smile came to me as I answered. 'Katerina. It seems ironic that she was screwed over by the same person who screwed me over. And she still is my friend and I am eternally grateful to what she has done for me, so Elijah could you please let her out of the tomb?'

'If you helped Isa get her life back together then you deserve to be free. You may leave the tomb.' He compelled her. As she stepped out of the tomb and prepared to leave, he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. 'And Katerina, thank you for being there for her.' He said quietly. He finished with a small nod. Katherine paused as she walked by me but could tell I just needed time alone so she quickly blurred out.

'Do you want to talk..' Elijah started.

I cut him off. 'Just be quiet!' I shouted at him. I couldn't deal with him, with this right now. Klaus was going to come soon and we had to be ready. But the events were coming back to me. It felt like I was reliving 1350 all over again. Tears threatened to slip out as I thought about it all so I blurred out and collapsed on the forest floor, crying. I couldn't help but notice how similar it was to the forest in which Katherine found me in the 1400s. I lay there for the next, I don't know. Who knows how long I was lying on that forest floor. I was slowly becoming aware of myself and I wiped my eyes on my shirt. But before I could stand up, a voice stopped me.

'Poor little Isabella.' Someone said. I looked up and saw a man, in his mid forties staring at me with hard, black eyes. He was well built and fairly tall. He smelled of grease and I could see sweat glistening on his brow. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a searing pain in my chest. I looked down and saw something sticking out of my chest before I fell to the ground, paralysed as my skin started to grey and crack, becoming hard like a statue.

**-A/N: In the flashback, the carriage was too far away for Elijah to hear what was being said between Katherine and Bella and wasn't able to pick up Bella's voice. They weren't shouting and just somehow, Elijah didn't hear. Also, I'm going to say that Bella's scent had changed a bit since 1350 so Elijah didn't know it was Bella. Like all the blood and stuff and somehow changed it…? Either way, Elijah just didn't know it was Bella. So as I said, this chapter isn't very important, but ooooh. What happened at the end? Next chapter is quite important so look forward to it! If you have anything to say, please do review! I get motivated by them! 'Til next time!**


	7. The Kidnapping

Chapter 7-The Kidnapping

**-A/N: In this story, Elijah nor Klaus fell in love with Tatia (The Original Doppleganger.) Their mother just chose her randomly for her blood to complete the spell. Also, if you are confused about how she died but is still alive, just keep reading. It will be revealed, if you haven't already guessed. The 'gang'- (Elena, Stefan, Damon etc.) also know that the Mikaelson family make up the Originals. They also know that Klaus is Elijah's brother but they do not know any other family members. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a dark room. I blinked a few times for my eyes to get adjusted to the dim light. I could feel that I was sitting on a chair with my arms pinned to the sides of the chairs with wooden stakes. I grimaced as I tried moving my arm, only to be met with a very sharp jab of pain in that arm. Wooden stakes in the arm may not kill me but they sure as hell hurt. The same treatment was given to my legs. My wrists and ankles were also tied to the chair using vervain soaked ropes. I gritted my teeth and I felt the stinging slowly spread around my body. I looked up again at my surroundings, flicking my head to get a strand of hair out of my eyes. I could see that I was in a simple square room. It was fairly big, about 20 metres x 20 metres. The room appeared to be made of concrete and it smelled damp. There was nothing else in the room. I could see light coming from underneath a door. The door opened and a light was turned on. I ducked my head to allow my eyes get used to the sudden light. A man, not the man who had spoken to me when I was attacked but a different one, dragged a chair in and placed it about 5 metres in front of me, with its back facing me. Like the other man I had seen, he was tall and well-built. He had a close-trimmed beard and short brown hair covering his head. He wore a tank top and sweatpants, as though he had just been to the gym. He sat down in the chair facing me and his grey eyes stared into mine. At first I too stared back but after a few minutes of this, I decided to make the first move.

'Who are you and what do you want?' I said. My voice was not croaky or hoarse in any way. I did not feel thirsty or tired, leading me to believe that it hadn't been more than twelve hours since my attack.

'We need something.' He spoke in a gruff voice. I stared at him disbelievingly.

'That's all you're going to tell me!? I'm being held hostage here because you need something? Care to elaborate?' I said in an exasperated voice.

'There is a cure. A cure for all things supernatural.'

I frowned, trying to decipher what that meant. 'What do you mean, a cure for all things supernatural?'

'It means that you, as a supernatural being, will be able to live out a human life once more.'

I am not one that gets surprised too easily. But when he dropped this particular bombshell, my jaw dropped. 'You mean that if you are supernatural then you can become a human again?' He nodded. 'Such a cure exists?' I asked, a bit dumbfounded by it all. Wow! Imagine being able to be a human again. To just live a normal, human life. I fantasised about it for a moment before clearing my head and thinking straight. 'So why do you need me?'

'You're our hostage. We need you so that we can get the cure. It's a pretty simple job. You just have to sit there and let everyone else do all the work.'

'So what is this cure?' I inquired, curious to find out more. But he simply stood up, taking his chair and walking towards the door.

'That's enough information.' He called over his shoulder. He rapped on the door with his knuckle three times and someone from the outside opened it. I was grateful that this time he left the light on in the room. The chance to be a human again. I still wasn't over the shock of it. A human! I had been a vampire for over a thousand years. I couldn't remember what it was like to be a human. Yes, I had more humanity than many other vampires but still. Humanity.

* * *

**Elijah POV**

I paced around my apartment, worrying. I hadn't seen Isa since when we are at the tomb yesterday afternoon and she wasn't answering her phone. Yes, she had been angry at me and had run away, but surely she would have gotten over it by now. She couldn't avoid me forever and she wasn't one to wallow and waste time avoiding people when she had better things to do. I had thought that she had stayed over at the Salvatore Boarding House but when I had called Stefan, he said that she hadn't stayed over. Just then, my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID, hoping to see Isa's name but was soon dismayed to see that it was not Isa but Elena.

'Elena.' I answered crisply, as though nothing was wrong. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Do you know where Bella is? Is she with you? I wanted to talk to her but she's not answering her phone. Is something wrong? Did I say something yesterday to upset her?' she quickly fired at me.

'She's not answering you either?'

'Huh?'

'I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon when we got Stefan out of the tomb. We had a bit of a disagreement and she ran away. I wasn't sure if she was just avoiding my calls, but if she's avoiding yours… She didn't stay at the Boarding House but I would have assumed that she would have come back by now or someone would have seen her. She shouldn't be ignoring your calls….unless…Maybe she can't answer, like she's been kidnapped…'

'Someone's kidnapped Bella?'

'I don't know.' I tried to think of anything that had seemed out of ordinary yesterday. Not anything, really. Wait a minute. I remembered Bella telling me about how she thought it was a bit strange that whilst everyone was so suspicious of her, Stefan had been insisting that she stay at the Boarding House. No, he did not. I rushed out the door and blurred as fast as I could to the Boarding House, seeing as it was faster than driving through the traffic, having hung up on Elena. I swear, if that bastard so much as laid a hand on her, I will rip out his heart. And Damon and Alaric and Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy and even Elena. They would all pay. I yanked open the doors and blurred into the house. I saw Stefan conferring with Damon, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. I grabbed Stefan and slammed him into the wall. I plunged my hand into his chest, almost grabbing his beating heart.

'Where is she?' I growled at him.

'W..who are y..you talking a…about?' he choked out.

'Don't play dumb. You know exactly who I'm talking about.' I snarled at his face, squeezing his heart. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure out who I was talking about.

'Bella?' he asked, confused.

'WHERE IS SHE?' I shouted at him. 'Or I swear that I will pull out your heart and everyone else's that you know. In 3…..2…..'

'I …I don't k..kn..know. We assumed she st-stayed with y..you.'

'Enough with the games. You're putting on a good show but I'm not buying it. I'm getting impatient.' I warned, tightening my grip on his heart. 'I know about you insisting on Bella staying here at the Salvatore house. It was very suspicious. And now I know why.'

'He doesn't know.' Said Damon. 'After Stefan got out of the tomb, he went to Elena's house. Then he came back here and we grabbed a drink from the Grill. Then we came back here and haven't left since. Besides, why would we want to hurt Bella?'

'I don't know. You tell me.' I said in an almost exasperated voice, getting impatient.

'We trust Bella a lot more than you. She's the only one who'll be able to save us if you decide you've had enough of us. If anyone, we would kidnap you.'

I had to admit, his story did seem true. I looked around at the occupants of the room. I couldn't compel Stefan or Damon as they had been drinking vervain. Alaric also had vervain in him and I couldn't compel Bonnie as she's a witch. That left Caroline. I blurred over to her and compelled her.

'Where is Bella.' I asked.

'I don't know.' Was her steady reply. I growled in my annoyance. There was a book lying on the table next to me. I grabbed it and hurled it towards the stairs, leaving a hole through the wall above the stairs. I then blurred to Damon and plunged my hand into his chest.

'You're going to help me find her or I will not hesitate in killing him.' I said to everyone. They all nodded, though Caroline muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'Please, go right ahead.' I released Damon and stepped back.

'Are you sure she's been kidnapped?' asked Bonnie. 'Afterall, it's only been half a day since you last saw her.'

I thought about it. She wasn't answering her phone, which was rare as unless she was heavily preoccupied, she always answered her phone in case something important came up. No-one had seen her since she had run off yesterday. Yes, I was sure.

'Yes.' I said. I heard footsteps advancing toward the house. I snapped my head to look at the door. Soon after, Damon, Stefan and Caroline also snapped their heads toward the door, leaving Bonnie and Alaric looking very confused, trying to see what we were all staring at. I saw a figure dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans approaching, with brown hair falling in curls down her back. Katherine. I thought she would have left Mystic Falls as soon as she could, with Klaus coming soon and all.

'Elena?' questioned Stefan. Katherine walked until she was standing amongst us.

'Katherine.' I said. I could see shock registering on all their faces. Damon was the first to react, pushing her into a wall. She quickly flipped their positions around.

'How are you here? You're compelled to stay in the tomb.' He said.

'Elijah let me out.' she said simply.

'Why are you here? I thought you would have left town by now.' I asked her as she released her hold on Damon and turned to face us.

'Well, I was going to leave but I overheard dear Elena telling Jeremy about how Bella was missing. So I came to see how I could be of assistance.' She replied.

'Well, your help will be appreciated.' I said.

'Why are you helping Bella?' asked Caroline.

'She's my friend. So, who are these people who think they can dare kidnap Isabella?' she said.

'I don't know. They must be pretty powerful to have attacked a vampire who's over a thousand years old. How could they have even had the strength to attack her?' Said Caroline. I was musing over this too. She was very, very strong. Even old vampires shouldn't have stood a chance against her. Yet they had. That left only a few options. Witches or…..

'A silver dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree.' I spoke aloud. Everyone else turned to stare at me. 'But there are barely any of them left.' I muttered, for my own benefit.

'What are you rambling on about.' Said Damon irritatingly.

'A silver dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree.' I repeated. 'It's…' I started but unsure whether or not to entrust them with this information. Ah, might as well. It's not like they're going to get hold of one anytime soon. 'It's the only thing left that can "kill" an Original. Except it doesn't really kill us. When you pull the dagger out, we come back to life. And a vampire can't kill an Original with it or they will die.' Everyone's faces were masks of confusions.

'Only thing that can kill an Original.' Said Damon slowly. 'But that means-'

'That Bella is an Original.' Finished Alaric. Now that it had been said, everyone was absolutely shocked, to say the least. It appeared that even Katherine hadn't known it as she too was surprised.

'But I thought that only the Mikaelson family were Originals?' said Stefan. 'And Bella can't be blood related to you if….' His voice trailed off though we knew what he meant. If Bella was in love with you.

'Allow me to explain.' I said.

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 800s**_

_**Isabella POV**_

_I ran around the clearing, laughing as Kol chased after me. I hadn't laughed freely like this since a month ago, when Henrik died. Niklaus had taken Henrik to watch the werewolves transform on the full moon. Every full moon, all the townspeople who weren't werewolves would hide in the tunnels and caves underneath our village, to keep us safe from the wolves. But Niklaus and Henrik had been silly and impulsive and the consequence of their actions was Henrik's death. Suddenly Kol let out a squeal. Wondering why he was suddenly squealing, I turned around to see Rebekah tickling him, laughing as she did so. I ran back to him and started tickling him too. Finn then joined in and we tickled him until not only was he writhing on the floor but we were too, seized by fits of laughter. Yes, I was 17 and had to behave like a lady, but sometimes, I just need to be myself. I always let myself go with my friends, my second family almost. Niklaus and Elijah watched us. Niklaus hadn't gotten over the fact that Henrik's death was his fault and as hard as we had tried to make him laugh in the past month, our attempts had been futile. And Elijah was just being Elijah. Who knows what he was thinking. Suddenly I saw Kol's grinning face leering over me, cackling evilly. He was only 15 but after the recent events, he was growing up very quickly, already a man in terms of his maturity, believe it or not. He started tickling me and I laughed and squirmed on the ground. Then Kol stopped and as my bouts of laughter died down, I heard Esther's voice calling to us that dinner was ready. I quickly scampered up and ran towards the house. _

_I was so glad that I had Esther. She was like my second mother. My own parents despised me. They wanted a son, who could carry on Father's work and make a respectable name for the family. They didn't want a good-for-nothing girl. They believed all I should do was to work and work and work. To say we didn't like one another was an understatement. So as a result of that, I spent almost all of my free time with the Mikaelson's, returning home only at night. Esther was the mother I had always wanted; caring, warm, spends time with her children. I loved her as a mother. I pretty much regarded myself part of the Mikaelson family and they did I. But as we ate dinner, I couldn't help but feel as though something was off. Esther seemed more reserved, Mikael had a glint in his eye. That glint usually meant not good things were going to happen. But I brushed this off as the dinner continued normally. We talked, gossiped and though Esther said that we shouldn't, we still did and she listened just as eagerly. Rebekah voiced her disgust at the Tatia Petrova's latest indiscretions. She then went on to describe how she had then been wandering around that very evening looking confused. She said that when Tatia saw her, she ran away. But Rebekah was perfectly fine with that as she often came home crying because of the mean things that Tatia would say to her. When Bekah was describing all this, I thought I saw Esther looking guilty. But that wasn't any of my business so I didn't press the issue. We finished dinner and then something unexpected happened. _

_After dinner, Mikael offered us all a glass of wine. This wasn't normal and we were all a bit surprised, wondering what the occasion was. When asked, he had said that lately everyone had been so gloomy and we all needed to lighten up a little. We all winced at his words; they came across as though he didn't care that Henrik was dead. He then turned to me. With a smile, he lifted his glass and said 'Mrs Mikaelson' to me. I blushed furiously as everyone raised their glasses. We all drank our wine and when we had finished, Mikael left. We were confused by his actions and he soon returned with his sword. He shut the door and walked up to Kol. We were all quiet, wondering what he was going to do next. Then, without saying anything, in one swift move he drove the sword through Kol's heart. We all screamed and ran to the door, trying to open it but it was locked. Then he went to Elijah and did the same, cornering him so he couldn't escape. He pulled his sword out of Elijah and turned towards me. I was terrified. This man, though his temper could get the best of him sometimes, had treated me as his daughter. He walked towards me quickly and I frantically glanced around, backing into a wall. I had nowhere to go. He lifted his sword and plunged it into my heart. _

_Blackness. When I woke up, I couldn't sense anything. I couldn't remember what had happened, why I was here. I slowly sat up and my surroundings came to me. I saw Kol and Finn still slumped on the ground whilst Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were clutching their sides. I looked down at my side and almost shrieked. It was bloody and it was then that I had remembered what had happened. Drinking wine. Mikael killing us all. But if he killed us, then why are we still alive, I thought. The door opened and we looked up to see Mikael with Tatia, a girl from the village. I backed away from him, scared. He said some very peculiar things._

'_You must drink to complete the transformation.' He said in a montone. Drink what? Why did he have Tatia? What transformation? My questions were soon answered as he slit her wrist. He then grabbed the back of Bekah's head and forced her to drink Tatia's blood. At first Bekah was fighting and struggling but as she drank, her struggles subsided. She lifted her head._

'_Bekah!? What is it?' I asked her frantically. She slowly turned her head to look at me._

'_I feel… different. More powerful.' She said. Then Mikael turned towards me and forced me to drink Tatia's blood. I soon understood what Bekah had meant. Everything was so much sharper. The smells were stronger, the light brighter, the sounds louder. I stood up and walked over to Bekah. Well, more like I crashed into Bekah as I had been 'walking' at a much, much faster pace than normal. I looked down at myself and wondered what I had become. _

_-End Flashback-_

**Elijah POV**

As I finished telling my story, I looked around. Bonnie was looking sympathetic, Alaric was still digesting everything, Caroline was disbelieving whilst Stefan and Damon were just looking a bit confused.

'Mrs Mikaelson?' questioned Damon.

'Yes. Her name is Isabella Jane Mikaelson.' I said a bit stiffly.

'But that means she must be married!?' said Caroline.

'Yes. She is married. It was the 800s. Being married young was expected.' I said with a tight smile.

'No wonder she never told us her last name.' muttered Damon.

'I'm still a bit confused.' Said Caroline. 'Why was she turned into a vampire along with your family?'

'My father was desperate for our family to be stronger than the werewolves. We could have moved away from the danger, but my father's pride prevented that. He didn't want to run for any longer. So when Ayanna the witch refused to help our family become stronger, he turned to our mother.' I paused.

'Your mother?' said Katherine.

'Yes. Our mother was the Original Witch. Witch of the Original Family. Isabella was very much part of our family, more so than her own and even though Mikael at first had his reservations about allowing her to be immortal as well, Esther decided that Isabella was a part of the family and therefore was going to be immortal with us. So she called upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. The wine that Mikael offered us was laced with blood. He then killed us and by drinking blood when we awoke, we completed the transformation into vampires. And so the predatory species was born. Now, how about we move on with finding Isabella?' I suggested.

Alaric spoke up. 'Bonnie. Can you do a locating spell?'

'If I get something of hers, preferably something like a hairbrush.' She said looking at me. 'But we can't do anything until I have that.' I nodded at her before blurring back to my apartment to pick up a hairbrush of hers before quickly returning. I watched as Bonnie set up to do the spell. She then held my hands and started chanting. I could almost feel the magic gathering around her. In my mind, I saw a series of images flash. A lot of them were too brief for me to make anything from but others were readable. I saw one with a sign that said 'Welcome to Rosewood' and another image of Bella sitting in a chair, wooden stakes in her arms and legs, pinning her to the chair. That was all, but it was enough, for now.

'She's at some place called Rosewood.' I reported. Damon quickly grabbed a map and we found Rosewood. It wasn't too far, only a 45 minute drive. We got into our cars and drove as fast as we could to Rosewood.

* * *

45 minutes later, we arrived at the small town of Rosewood, population of 7549. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline were going to go around the town and find out if they had seen Bella and find out what information they could. Alaric, Damon, Katherine and I were going to look for possible places where Bella could be being held. Alaric and Damon left to check the perimeters of the town, looking for abandoned warehouses etc. where she might be. That left Katherine and I to look within the town.

Everyone was busy and we started with high hopes. However, two hours later, no-one had found anything useful and our hopes were diminishing. The only thing we had was that when Stefan asked 4 girls about any strangers coming to Rosewood, they all freaked out a bit. Apparently the girls consisted of a bookish looking girl, a queen-bee sort of girl, some girl with a bit of an eccentric fashion sense and some Asian-ish looking girl. They acted all jumpy and quickly made their excuses to leave, muttering something about A….? It was peculiar but didn't help us.

'Where else could she be?' I voiced my question to Katherine.

She ignored my question. She had been staring at a pothole in the road. 'There have been a lot of potholes. Maybe there's an underground system of tunnels. We should check it out.' she said before walking over to the pothole and lifting the cover. Without further ado, she then slipped into the hole and disappeared. I followed her, not bothering to replace the cover. There was a ladder on the side and I swiftly climbed down. It was about 25 metres long. When I reached the bottom, it was very dark. So dark that even I, an Original vampire could barely see anything. But Katherine pulled out her phone and used a torch application, lighting up our surroundings. We were in a long tunnel, about 5 metres wide and tall. There was green slime and moss covering the walls and it was damp. About 200 metres along the tunnel, it forked. When we reached it, Katherine went left whilst I went right. The tunnel had a bit more light now and I could see without the aid of any extra light. I followed the tunnel at a human pace. When the tunnel suddenly swerved left, I could hear voices. They were talking about some hostage. They must be the ones who had Bella.

Energised, I ran to the end of the tunnel and looked out. There was a well-light room with three men leaning over a table with a map, talking in hushed voices to each other. A fourth man stood guard outside a metal door in the far right of the room. I bet that Isa was in there but I was guessing the room was soundproof, as I couldn't hear anything from inside. I made note of the wooden stakes that they had stashed around the room. I could see a silver dagger in the belt of one of the men, presumably the leader. I guessed that if they knew who and what Isa was, then they would recognise me. I decided to make myself known.

'Hello.' My voice startled the men as they all looked at me. I stepped closer to them and continued. 'I'm Elijah. I believe you have something that I would like back.' As I was speaking I could see them pulling out stakes and the dagger from their persons. So I quickly snapped the neck of the leader, pulled out the heart of another and punched off the head of the third. The one guarding the door, who I guessed was the least experienced just looked frightened. He held up his stake in what I supposed was meant to be threatening but I just smiled at him before blurring to him and pulling out his heart. I tried to yank open the door but found that I couldn't. Frowning, I spied a keyhole and decided that it would be the easiest way. I walked over to the leaded and found a set of keys on his belt. I grabbed it and tried random keys until I found the one that fit. I walked inside and saw Isa in the middle of the room. She was sitting very still but her face came alive when she saw me. I quickly pulled out the wooden stakes and pulled off the vervain ropes. She stood up slowly and stretched out her limbs, watching as the holes in her arms and legs slowly healed themselves, as the burn marks on her ankles and wrists slowly faded. She rolled her neck and asked if there was any blood.

'Right outside.' I replied. She walked out at normal pace and found the four dead men. She sunk her fangs into one of the men and drained him dry. Afterall, the blood was still fresh. I grabbed the silver dagger and white-oak ash from the leader, pocketing it. Wouldn't want that to fall into the wrong hands now, would we? We slowly walked back through the tunnels until we reached the surface. I called the others to let them know that I had found her and we could all go home. As I hung up, Bella's phone rang, which was still in her pocket. She frowned as it was an unknown number before she raised it to her ear.

'Hello?' she said.

'Bella.' Said a rich, melodious voice through the phone. I saw her stiffen and her face became confused.

'Edward?'

**-A/N: Oooooh! Edward's back! Next chapter we'll see the Cullens! What did you think of the whole chance to be a human again? And why did they want Bella to be the hostage? And yes, I just had to make the town Rosewood from Pretty Little Liars. And the four liards (Spencer, Hannah, Aria and Emily) had to make a cameo appearance. **** What did you think of that? Any comments you have are greatly appreciated! And thank you to everyone who has been following my story. It really makes me happy to know that people enjoy what I write. **


	8. You Again

Chapter 8: You Again

**-A/N: VERY IMPORTANT: I forgot to add something last chapter and I have now updated it. I forgot to mention that Elijah took the silver dagger and white-oak ash from the leader guy and is now in possession of it. Also the people that kidnapped Bella in the last chapter were all humans. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

I got out of 'my' car (well it actually belongs to some random guy who I compelled to let me borrow it) and quickly did an intake of the area. I was standing outside the house of the Cullens in Forks. Yesterday, after Elijah had just rescued me from my captors, Edward had called me. He had said that they needed help before hanging up. So I jumped on the first plane and headed here. How he got my phone number is beyond me, as I had gotten a new phone and number, leading me to believe that this is a set-up and he was either forced to do the phone call and was given the number by someone else or he had somehow gotten my number and genuinely needed help. I highly suspected that this was a trap but I was going to walk into it anyways. No, I may not be in love with Edward but I still care deeply for the Cullens. They are nice and true people and were my friends. Scoping the house, I couldn't see, hear or smell anything out of the ordinary. I entertained the idea that these were the same people who had kidnapped me only two days ago. If they were working for the same people, then they would know about me being an Original and would have taken many precautions. I stepped into the house but was unable to see anyone. Not wanting to call out in case other people were here, I walked silently around the corner and into the living room. I stopped. Seven male vampires were in the room. My type of vampires. They were all pinning one of the Cullens against the wall or floor. The room was a mess. The piano was broken in half, there were shards of glass scattered around the room, the sofa was torn to pieces and the light was now resting brokenly on the floor. To say it was chaos in there would be an understatement.

'Let them go,' I said in a strong voice. One of the men laughed.

'You're in no position to make deals, missy.' He said. I was about to pounce on the nearest vampire when I heard a rustle to my right. I looked to see a vampire leaping through the air at me, holding a wooden stake. I moved to my right so he would bypass me but as I did so, I heard someone leaping from behind me. I tried to move but it was too late. There was a sharp jab in my stomach and I looked down to see a wooden stake poking out. Someone caught me in a headlock and the one who had leaped at me first jabbed a vervain needle into my arm. I felt my body go hazy and my eyelids droop a little but I'm an Original and one syringe full off vervain wasn't going to knock me out, only weaken me. It appeared that they knew that too as the two vampires not holding the Cullens grabbed me and slammed me firmly against the wall. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a plan. Unfortunately, the vervain had also made my brain a bit woozy and I couldn't think with my usual clarity.

'Well, well,' a voice said. I turned my head and saw the leader of the men who had kidnapped me the other day walk in. 'We meet again.' I did my best to glare at him. 'I thought I told you last time that I needed you so we could find the cure for all things supernatural.' He said as he walked right up to me. I tried to struggle uselessly against the two vampires. Being an Original meant that my body would be able to quickly rid my system of the vervain but it would take a few minutes at least. I could tell the process hadn't started yet. I saw the Cullens look at each other when he mentioned the cure for all things supernatural. He gave me a small smile before turning around to the Cullens. 'Oh I'm sorry. Did my men forget to mention that to you? Perhaps you would have helped us a little more willingly if you had known. You see, there is a cure that is able to make you into humans again! Isn't that fantastic!? It's exactly what you want. But you see, there's a little glitch. We don't have the cure yet and the only way we will is if we take Isabella here hostage. So what do you say? Will you help us find the cure so that everyone who wants to be a human again will be able to or will you remain a traitor and help this miserable piece of scum here?' he said, gesturing to me. I wondered what the Cullens would say. Being a human again is their dream, well at least for some of them. I could see Rosalie considering his offer very, very carefully. I know that she would want the cure and she probably wouldn't mind sacrificing me for her benefit. I wasn't sure about Carlisle. I mean yes, he would like to be human again but he had found a way to hold onto his humanity, to not become a monster. As a vampire, he was able to continue to help people which was what he had always wanted, even as a human. I didn't know what they would choose. I didn't want them to be thrown into this whole mess.

'Please, take your time,' said the man as though he was merely conducting a business offer. I suppose that's what he considers this. But how was he even alive? I saw his body, lying dead and lifeless on the floor. So I decided to ask. I could feel my body slowly healing as my strength began to return, my senses became strong once more. But I needed to buy myself a little more time before I would be able to take them down.

'How are you alive?' I called out to the man. 'Elijah killed you. I saw you lying dead. Your friends here may be vampire but you are very much human. I can hear your heartbeat.'

In response he held up his right hand. I wondered what was so special about his hand when I saw a rather large and bulky ring on his finger. It looked very similar to the one that Alaric has. 'This ring,' he said. 'Whilst I am wearing this, I cannot be killed by supernatural means. And as your friend Elijah is supernatural, I came back to life. We realised after our last meeting that we would need more reinforcement. So instead of humans, this time we have vampires.'

'Are there other rings like that?' I questioned, wondering if Alaric's ring held the same purpose.

'I do not know.' He said. I looked at the Cullens who appeared to be communicating silently. My body had almost healed but I pretended to be slack as though I was still induced by the vervain.

'So, about this cure. I still don't know why you need me in particular. Do you need an Original? If so, why not Elijah?' I asked.

'Elijah would also have worked. But at the time, you were an easier target, crying on the forest floor. And in general you're also easier. Many more-' he paused as he searched for the right word, 'connections.' He finished, gesturing around at the Cullens. He then turned to face the Cullens. 'Have you made a decision yet?' he asked.

Carlisle spoke up. 'We have. We will not join you or help you.' The leader's face turned hard.

'Very well then.' He looked at me. 'You are going to come with us. We can either do it the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is if you come with us nice and quietly. If you do, we will spare the lives of these pathetic things.' He said waving behind him at the Cullens.

'You think I will come quietly? Hah! Fat chance of that!' I snarled at him.

'Or we can do it the hard way. Everytime you struggle, one of them dies.'

'Or we can do it my way.' I hissed. With that, I pulled the stake out of my stomach and grabbed the two vampires holding me and threw them through the window. Lightning fast, I then blurred over to the nearest Cullen, Emmett, and snapped the neck of the vampire holding him. I then punched the head of the vampire holding Alice as hard as I could, beheading him. Emmett had picked up the stake I had discard and stabbed the vampire holding Esme through the heart, remembering what I had said about killing my kind of vampires. It was then that the rest of the vampires realised what was going on, having been shocked for a moment. The vampires holding the remaining Cullens looked at the leader, not sure what to do.

'Wha..what? How?' he stuttered out, most likely referring to the fact that I was moving normally despite the fact they had injected vervain into me. He then snapped out of his reverie and screamed at the rest of the vampires. 'Well what are you doing! Get her!' The vampire all let go of the Cullens and headed towards me. Four vampires suddenly leapt through the air. The Cullens had all recovered and they also leapt towards me, but aiming for the vampires. Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper grabbed one each whilst I blurred towards the leader. I could see the Cullens fighting the vampires furiously. Alice was helping Rosalie take care of their vampire, Emmett helped Edward and Esme helped Carlisle. As I noted this, the leader punched me in the stomach. I stepped back and grabbed his arm, yanking it around in a big circle and dislocating his shoulder. I yanked the ring off his hand and was about to punch his head off when the two vampires who had been holding me earlier unexpectedly returned and rammed me into the wall. I quickly shoved them into the opposite wall and looked back to where the leader had been standing. Except he was gone. I heard another vampire who had been standing outside, about to leap into the action, grab the leader and blur off through the forest, no doubt realising that this fight wasn't going to end his way. I contemplated following him but as I saw the vampires slowly begin to dominate their fights with the Cullens, I decided against it. Afterall, they had put me before their wish to be humans again. The two vampires had leapt up from the wall. One headed over to Jasper and the other headed over to Rosalie and Alice. I quickly blurred to Jasper and pulled out the hearts of the two vampires who he was fighting. He nodded his head as a thanks before leaping to help Carlisle and Esme. I could two vampires holding Rosalie and Alice. They tore off their arms and I heard them scream. I blurred over and pulled out the heart of the one holding Alice. The one fighting Rosalie dropped her and tried to grab me but I was faster and dodged. He then kicked me in the head and I fell back onto the floor. I saw him pull out a vervain syringe and plunge it into my leg. At the same time I grabbed a wooden table leg that was lying on the floor near my arm and hurled it at his heart. As the vervain entered my body, the stake struck his heart, causing him to stiffen and turn grey and cracked. Rosalie leapt to help Carlisle and Esme and they soon finished off their vampire, as did Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

When the fighting was finished, Jasper went to Alice, whose arms were now reattached to her body. Carlisle and Esme hugged each other, Emmett and Edward rested against the wall and Rosalie just watched everybody else. I was still lying on the floor with the vervain in me. The Cullens suddenly noticed this, all at once, and they all ran to me and asked if I was ok.

'Yeah. I'm just a bit groggy and weak at the moment. They injected me with stuff that knocks out vampires. Except they didn't put in enough to knock me out. The question is are you all right?' I asked them.

Though they looked a mess, with blood splattering their clothes which were ripped and torn, they all replied that they were fine. 'Let's move to the kitchen,' suggested Carlisle pleasantly. Edward helped me stand up and walk to the kitchen, insisting that I let him help me, though I was perfectly capable of walking. I sat down on the kitchen stool whilst the Cullens remained standing.

'I am so sorry for the trouble I've caused. I think I owe you an explanation.' I said to them. 'When I left, I decided to return to my home town. There I ran into an old, uh, friend; Elijah. And then two days ago, I was in the woods and some men kidnapped me. They told me that they were looking for the cure to be a human again but they needed me as a hostage. I don't know why they needed me. So Elijah helped me escape. But apparently they really really need me so they must have come and threatened you so that they would be able to kidnap me, again.' I paused, considering how I was going to ask what I was about to ask. 'Um, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you help them? Isn't being a human again what you all want?' I said softly, studying all of their faces, staring at Rosalie's for a tad bit longer than everyone else's. Everyone was quiet and I quickly added 'you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I completely understand.' But Rosalie cleared her throat and looked at me.

'No, it's okay. It's true that ever since I was turned, I've wanted to be a human again. To live a normal life, to have a child. But at what cost? He threatened us, he threatened you. I could tell that that was how he got his way. I could also tell that there would be many more obstacles in his journey and it would end in bloodshed and death, as you can see here. I don't want to be a human again if it means killing lots of people. And..' she looked down at her feet before looking at me again. 'I didn't want him to hurt you.' She then looked away and we all took in what she said.

'But..but you don't even like me?' I said, confused.

'Well I was mostly jealous because you were a human and you had everything that I wanted: the chance to live a normal, human life. To grow up, marry and start a family. Have a child of your own. And as the time went on, I gradually began to accept you, though I didn't show it.' I looked at Rosalie in a new light, a new appreciation. I stood up and hugged her tightly.

'Thank you Rosalie.' I whispered into her ear.

'Call me Rose.' She whispered back. I smiled, thankful that we were finally accepting one another. When we pulled back, Carlisle spoke.

'What did you mean, that you are an Original?' he asked.

'It means that I am one of the very first vampires. You see, I grew up in a village with werewolves. Not shape-shifters like the Quileute tribe but actual werewolves who can only turn on the full moon. And all of this was while I was still a human. So every full moon, we would hide in the caves and tunnels underneath our village until it was safe to come out. But one night, two brothers snuck out to watch them transform. One of them died. Their father wanted their family to be stronger than the werewolves as he was a proud man and would not leave the village and live somewhere else. Their mother was a witch-' I paused as everyone gasped. 'Yes, witches exist. Anyways, their mother was a witch and performed a spell so that they would be stronger and faster than the werewolves and would also be immortal. As I was very close to their family and I was treated as part of their family, I was turned too. The result was that we were stronger, faster, more agile than the werewolves but there were some unexpected side-effects. The side-effects were that we had to drink blood and thus the vampires were born.'

'How long ago was this?' asked Alice.

'A very, very long time ago.' Looking at their faces I could tell they wanted something a bit more exact. I wasn't sure how they would react to my age. 'This was in, um, the, uh, 800s.' I said the last bit in a rush. All of the Cullens' jaws hit the floor. Jasper was the first to speak.

'The 800s!' he exclaimed. 'But that means you're like 1200 years old!'

'Yeah, something like that.' I said.

'So where are the other Originals?' asked Esme.

'Well, most of them are in a very, very long sleep. You see, we are not completely immortal. We are stronger than the normal vampire and cannot be killed by a wooden stake to the heart. We can only be killed by a stake made from the white-oak tree. But we burned that tree down so we could not be killed. But there are some special enchanted silver daggers that when dipped in the ash of that white-oak tree, once stabbed in the heart, will neutralise the Original until the dagger is removed. One of the Originals, Klaus, has stabbed 3 other Originals. And their father, who is an Original, is lying in a coffin half-dead. His heart is no longer beating as it was stopped by a spell. So, yeah.' I replied.

'Why did you…' Edward started before clearing his throat. 'Why did you pretend to be in love with me?'

'Oh Edward. ' I said softly, looking him in the eye. 'I'm really sorry for pretending to be in love with you. You see, when I first arrived in Forks, I was here to find out more about you, the Cold Ones and the Quileute shape-shifters. And then I saw you. I wanted to be in love with you. I really, really tried to feel something for you. You see, a long time ago, I had my heart broken by two men that I loved dearly. I've been trying to feel something for someone else ever since and when I saw you, I thought I might finally be able to move past them. But hard as I tried, I wasn't able to be in love with you. I loved you, but not in love, if you know what I mean…?'

'Who were these men?' questioned Rosalie. I looked away, not wanting to talk about them. They all sensed that and dropped the topic.

'So where are you going to go now?' asked Esme.

'Well, I still have some things I need to do in Mystic Falls, so I'll be going back there. Will you guys be safe here?' I asked.

'Well, we're going to move very soon. People are starting to notice that I'm not aging. We should be fine,' Carlisle said.

'Well, if you need me I'll be in Mystic Falls for a while and you now have my number.' I said, nodding at Edward's phone. I stood up. 'Keep in touch. I really must be getting back. Bye. Nice seeing you again.' I said and gave them a last look before blurring to my car and driving off. Well, that was an intense reunion I thought to myself. Shaking my head clear of thoughts about the Cullens, I turned my thoughts to the ring I now had, the one that meant you couldn't die via the hands of a supernatural means or being.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was sitting on the couch, drinking and thinking. Thinking about Klaus, Elijah, Bella, Elena, Elena, Elena…Yeah. Trying to figure out what was going on between me and Elena. Rap, rap. Someone knocked at the door. I stood up and walked over to it.

'What?' I growled as I opened the door. I raised an eyebrow at the person standing on my front porch. 'What do you want?' I said. 'Got a bit of a nerve, coming back here and everything you've done.

'I want to help you,' said John Gilbert, the biological father to Elena and known for disrupting all of our plans.

'Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but I do not count backstabbing and betrayal and guilt.' I said before closing the door and turning to walk away. But being the stubborn man he was, he pushed it open.

'What if I told you I know a weapon that could kill an Original?' he called to me. I turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'How do I know that you're not making this up and are actually up to some bigger, diabolical and evil plan?'

'You don't.' he said. 'But despite what you and Stefan and Elena and everybody else thinks, I do care for Elena. I want her to be safe.'

'Yeah right.' But when he didn't say anything else, just stood there staring at me, I was forced to consider that for once he might be telling the truth. 'Fine. Say you were telling the truth. What is this supposed weapon?'

'Can I come in?' he said, looking past me.

'No. About this weapon.' For the second time, he just stared at me. I stared back.

'Damon, I'd really rather not do this out here where everybody and anybody could see.' He said, implying another meaning.

'Fine. Get in.' I said and walking back to the fireplace. He walked over and spoke.

'A special silver dagger coated in white-oak ash.' He stated. I just looked at him.

'Well that's very helpful. We happen to already know that. And that doesn't really kill them. Just neutralise them. So unless you just happen to have one, get out of my house.' I turned to walk up the stairs.

'As a matter of fact, I do have one.' I turned around.

'What did you say?'

'I said that I have a dagger and white-oak ash.' I walked back over to him.

'Do you have it here?' I asked.

'Yes.' He said, pulling a small box out of his coat. He handed it to me. Opening it, there was a small silver dagger, about 20 cm in length. The blade was thin and about 13cm long whilst the ornate handle was smooth and made of brown wood, with ornate patterns carved into the surface. Also in the box was a small glass jar containing grey ash.

I turned to him with a glint in my eye. 'Well John, you've actually been useful for the first time in your life. So how do you propose that we kill Elijah?'

'Elijah?' he said, confused. 'What about Klaus? You have to leave the dagger in them or they'll wake up.'

'I'm aware of that. Long story short, I'm pretty sure that Elijah has another one of these daggers and will most likely be keeping it with him at all times. If we kill him, we can get that dagger and kill Klaus. And we get Elijah out of the way! Bonus!' My reasoning was this; Elijah had said that the people who had kidnapped Bella had most likely daggered her with one of these daggers. When Bella was rescued, she told us that they were all dead. So that means that one of them most likely took the dagger. And I'm guessing that it was Elijah because he later took off his coat and I saw the handle of the dagger in his coat but at the time I didn't know that it was the dagger.

'Okay.' Said John. 'We'll kill Elijah instead.' A cunning idea began to form in my mind and I began to call Alaric.

* * *

I opened the door to see Elijah.

'Thank you for coming. Please, come in.' I said, welcoming him. However, he did not move.

'Before I come in, I would like to get a few things straight.' He said, resting his hand on the doorframe. 'If you have any dishonourable intentions tonight, allow me to warn you that I will kill you and everybody in this house before you can blink. Are we clear?' he said in his very Elijah manner.

'Crystal.' I replied, hoping he wouldn't be able to detect my very dishonourable intentions we had planned for the evening. He walked past me and towards the dining room. I continued to stare outside for a moment before turning around and following him to the dining room. I sat down at the table just as Jenna brought out the food. John had insisted on staying for the action and deciding that he would probably cause a lot more trouble if he wasn't able to stay, I'd let him. Andie, a journalist whom I'd compelled yesterday to be my new girlfriend sat opposite from Elijah and Ric sat next to him, with Jenna opposite him. Things were rather tense between the two, with John turning up and whispering our secrets into her ear. After a few ice-breakers that got the conversation flowing and the atmosphere comfortable, Andie asked Elijah about his work as a historian.

'Well did you know Damon, that the Salvatores are actually not a founding family of this town?' he said, taking a sip from his wine. 'Yes, in fact in the 1600s, some witches migrated here from Salem and began to lay out the basic foundation of the town. And they built a settlement and lived in it for the next hundred years. It was a place where they could feel safe. But then there was a kind of anti-witch frenzy breaking out. So the neighbouring villages decided to kill the witches. They tied them to stakes and burned them. But no-one now knows where this site was.' Hmm. Interesting, I thought. Why would big bad Original here want to find the site where many witches burned in the 1600s?

'So why do you want to know where the site of the burning of these alleged witches?' I asked Elijah. He looked around for a moment, carefully choosing his answer.

'Pure historians' curiosity, of course.' He said.

'Of course.' I said with a knowing smirk. We had finished dinner and I looked at Andie.

'The men should take their drinks in the library and we'll get dessert ready,' she said, repeating what I had compelled her to say earlier. I stood up and walked into the library, getting more wine. I heard Elijah, Jon and Ric follow me.

'So I'm taking it that along with the moonstone and doppleganger, you need the site of the death of a hundred dead witches?' I said to Elijah.

'Because we're just so close Damon, I'm going to say yes.' He said, walking towards me.

'And are we close enough for you to tell me why?'

'Unfortunately for you, no.' I could see Ric walking towards us, slipping the dagger out of his sleeve. I needed to keep him talking and looking at me.

'What if, say, I happened to know this location?' I asked. He stopped walking and stood in front of me.

'I don't know. That would depend. Do you know where it is?'

'Perhaps,' I said cryptically with my Mr Mysterious guy look on. Ric was now standing directly behind Elijah, dagger raised. This was my cue. I nodded behind him, pretending to point something out. He turned to look and I grabbed his arms a split second before Ric daggered him in the heart. I caught him as he fell back, hard as a statue. 'Nice work, Ric.' I said to Ric before dragging Elijah's body down to the basement, leaving the dagger in his chest as he had told us. I felt inside his suit and as I had predicted, there was the dagger. I smiled and pulled it out before locking him in. Tonight had gone just as planned. I pulled my phone out to give Stefan the good news.

**-A/N: In case you guys were confused, even though the people who kidnapped Bella last chapter were humans, this time everyone but the leader guy with the supernatural-death ring thingo were vampires. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! If you have any comments, please feel free to leave them below! **


	9. You did WHAT!

Chapter 9- You did **WHAT?!**

**-A/N: You may be wondering why Bella can get into Jonas and Luka's apartment and it's because she's been there before with Elijah and they welcomed her in then. A rather long chapter and quite a bit of information. **

**Bella POV**

'Elijah?' I called as I stepped into his apartment. 'Elijah where are you? I need to talk to you.' However, all was silent and I couldn't hear anybody else in the apartment. Hmm. I wondered where he was. I pulled out my phone and called him, shrugging off my coat as the phone rung.

'The person you have called is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone,' said the cool voice of the automatic voicemail.

'Hey, Elijah. It's Bella. Where are you? Uh, call me when you get this.' I said, hanging up. I needed to talk to him about that cure to be a human again thingo, if it was true. After he had rescued me, I had run off to Forks and we hadn't had a chance to discuss the cure yet. I knew that he would have been looking up info on that in the few days that I was gone. An idea hit me. Maybe Bonnie would know some stuff about this. Maybe there was some stuff hidden in her grimoire. But as I left the apartment, I thought of a better idea. The Martin witches, Jonas and Luka. There were two of them, they were more powerful than Bonnie and they had a wealth of grimoires at their disposal. Elijah could even be over there. They were staying at the motel just down the road. It wouldn't take long and I could learn some really helpful information. So I strolled out onto the street at a leisurely pace. I wasn't in a hurry and the noon sun was bright overhead. However, I smelt smoke coming from the direction of the motel. I broke into a jog and I could see smoke coming out of one of the rooms. My heart sped up a little as I realised that it was the room in which the Martins were staying. Now I ran at a human pace up to the room, yanking the door open.

The sight that met me, I certainly hadn't been expecting. Maybe one of the spells went a little bit out of control and the fire grew too big for the tiny apartment or even the stove had set on fire. I didn't expect to see Luka covered in flames, rolling around on the floor. The fire had also spread and flames were licking at the curtains and carpet. Jonas was trying to douse Luka in water, trying to get the flames to die down, but they didn't seem to want to. I quickly ran to help him, throwing bucket after bucket of water over Luka. Eventually, the flames gave away, but it was too late. Luka had been burned very severely and even as Jonas tried to work his magic to heal him, you could see that Luka's life was slipping away. I watched silently as Luka looked up to his father. He stared into his eyes.

'I love you Dad. You always remember that. You were the best and it's been amazing. Save her. Save Greta and tell her I love her and she will always be inside here.' His weak and hoarse voice whispered. His voice trailed off at the end and he took one final breath before closing his eyes. I could hear his heartbeat slowly stopping, until it was gone.

'No! Noooo! Don't leave me, my son! Noooo! You can't be dead!' screamed Jonas. He sobbed heavily, racked with cries and he shook his son, desperately trying to wake him. I was considering stepping out of the apartment to let Jonas grieve when I heard the crackling of the fire and remembered that it was still all over the apartment. So I quietly grabbed some more buckets, filled them with water and one by one, I put out the fires around the room. I took my time, hearing Jonas's cries slowly diminish until he was no longer sobbing, just rocking Luka, who was still lying across his lap, back and forth slowly. I walked over to them slowly and gently picked up Luka and laid him out on the floor. I then helped Jonas to stand up and sit in a chair. He had his eyes closed and I waited for him to be ready.

'He was the best son I ever had. Everything I ever wanted. He was my life. I wish.. I wish he could have lived a nice, happy, full life without all of this supernatural crap getting involved,' he said suddenly. Unsure of what to say, I just remained silent. 'Was that too hard to ask? A simple, normal life?' he continued. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. 'I will kill them. They killed my son and now they will pay.' Wait, who were these people who had killed him? And how? I had quite a few questions that I needed to clear up.

'Hold up,' I said. 'What happened? When I got her Luka was on fire but how did that happen?'

'They killed Elijah.'

'WHAT? Who killed Elijah? How? Where is he?' I said, alarmed by this news.

'Damon, Stefan, you know. Them lot. He went to a dinner party that they hosted and that history teacher stabbed him with a dagger. He's at the Salvatore Boarding House, in the basement.'

'How did they get a dagger?'

'I don't know,' he replied. I stood up, preparing to bolt out the door. 'Wait,' he said. 'We tried to get the dagger out of Elijah. We did a spell so that Luka was able to be here but also there, but invisible. He was trying to pull the dagger out of Elijah when Katherine Pierce came and tried to push the dagger back in. He staked her in the stomach but then Damon came in and used a flamethrower on Elijah and Luka. So Luka caught fire and then you got here. '

'Those bastards! We help them and this is how they return that favour!' I said before blurring out the apartment and to my car. I could just blur to the Boarding House but then the humans would get suspicious. So I was forced to take the slow way. I was so angry that I was just going to go there and storm in with guns blazing and beat them all to a pulp. I jumped out of my car before the engine had fully shut off and stomped up to the front door. I yanked it open and stormed inside. Except I hit an invisible barrier in the doorframe, causing me to take a step back from the rebound of my force. I saw Damon smirking as he came to the door.

'What have you done with Elijah and why the fuck can't I get in?' I shouted at him.

'Woah! Calm your farm woman!' he said, his smirk growing even bigger. 'Elijah's perfectly safe. He's just taking a little nap in the basement. As for not being able to get in the house? Well we had Elena sign the title deeds to our house, so technically, it's now her house and no vampires can get in unless she says so.' I growled at him. This put a little flaw in my plan. Well, actually it kind of destroyed my plan as my only plan had been to go in there, render everybody unconscious, grab Elijah and leave. I turned around and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. I could only see one solution: make a deal. And a good deal at that.

'Under what circumstances would you be prepared to release him?' I questioned Damon. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

'You want to make a deal?' he said. I gritted my teeth as he stated the obvious.

'Yes.'

'Well, unless you have a very, very, very good deal, we're not going to let out the big bad Original.' I racked my brain to think of what I could exchange. Information? I could reveal that there was no Sun and Moon curse, only a curse on Klaus. But I doubt that would help them too much and if I were them, I wouldn't exchange Elijah for that. No, I needed something more drastic. The sacrifice was going to happen; it was inevitable. And that would mean that Elena would die, which is exactly what everyone here didn't want to happen. That would be the only thing to cut it. I would have to find a way to keep Elena alive, which was pretty much impossible in the short timeframe that we had. Then I remembered something in 1492.

_-Flashback-_

_England, 1492_

_As I grabbed my meagre belongings, I took a last look around at the place that I had called home for the last year. I wasn't too sad to be leaving this place as it was here where I had recovered from the blackest part of my life. This home reminded me of what had happened and how I had lost control in the century after the event. But with this home came Katerina. It meant that I would also be leaving her behind. She had been a great friend and I owed my life to her. She had saved me from myself and for that I was eternally grateful. But she hadn't listened to me about Elijah and Klaus. They were both trouble! Klaus wanted to kill her for god's sake! This was the one thing I could not face with her. I could not confront Elijah. From now on, she was on her own. I hoped that she would find a way out of it, be able to live happily. I untethered my horse from the tree. She was a beauty. A beautiful, black thoroughbred. Her muscles rippled like silk when they galloped powerfully through the English countryside. I had compelled the owner to give her to me as I had felt an instant connection with the horse, Anabella, as I had named her. I swung a leg over and mounted her. Without looking back, I urged her to canter forward. Ahh. How I loved riding. The feeling of the wind streaming against your face as you flew through the air. I had been riding for only twenty minutes, almost at the edge of the woods from which beyond were miles of rolling plains, when I came to a halt. For in the distance amongst the trees was a small cottage made from stone. There was smoke rising from the chimney and I could hear two voices from inside. I narrowed my eyes for I recognised Elijah's voice. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at the stupid ball with Katerina. I jumped off Anabella and hid her behind a few trees, telling her to stay there quietly. I blurred to the cottage and hid beneath the window in the petite garden, where they wouldn't be able to see me. _

'_I do not have it ready,' a crackly female voice said harshly. 'You will have to wait until tomorrow.'_

'_I cannot wait until tomorrow,' came Elijah's voice impatiently. 'I need it by tonight. It is a full moon tomorrow night and surely the sacrifice will take place tomorrow. Klaus will notice if I am missing at any point tomorrow.'_

'_Why is it so important to keep her alive? Why is she so important?' the first voice asked._

'_She is..' he licked his lips. 'She is so beautiful. Everytime I look at her, it's like she calls to me. I am drawn to her. I think…I think I am in love with her.' He finished softly. My breath caught painfully in my throat. How could he say those hurtful things? I thought that we were in love. But I suppose those feelings went away in 1350. Who was this girl? I was going to personally make sure that she died. Then maybe he would discover what it felt like to have the person you loved torn away from you. But this girl must have something to do with the sacrifice. There was only one person he could be referring to; Katerina. He was stealing everything from me! How dare he! Maybe I do not wish for Katerina to live a happy life. I was fuming. But Katerina, she is my friend. She saved me. I should want for her to be happy. And how could I kill my friend? Elijah's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. _

'_Klaus will kill her. I cannot let that. Are you sure that this will work?' his voice was frantic for him._

'_No. But I cannot do any better on such short notice. I am sorry, but if you waited until tomorrow..'_

'_I cannot.'_

'_This will have to do. Here you go.' Someone carefully handed Elijah something. I heard the liquid sloshing around inside and I could only guess that it was a potion of some kind. 'Have her take it just before the sacrifice. After she has died, she should wake up about an hour later. You will only have a short period of time in which you have to feed her enough of your blood to sustain her.'_

'_My blood?' said Elijah. 'Will she be a vampire?'_

'_No. Her own human blood will develop and after a few days, the blood should pass out of her system. Just make sure she doesn't die before that. I cannot guarantee anything; I don't know if she will even awake after the sacrifice.'_

'_Thank you so much for your help. I must be getting back now; people are going to notice my absence,' Elijah finished. I quickly ran around the back of the cottage as Elijah ran out the front, mounted his horse and rode off quickly. I blurred back to my horse and I too mounted and rode off, but in the opposite direction. I was going through so many different emotions. Anger, fear, betrayal, sadness, joy, nervousness and many other emotions. I continued to ride off, further away from the man who had betrayed me, from memories of my darkest time and also my friend, Katerina._

_-End flashback-_

'Actually, I do have something good,' I said to Damon.

'Yeah? What?'

'I know how to save Elena's life, even after the sacrifice has happened.' I saw hope light up on his face as I mentioned this. Too bad I wasn't going to mention the fact that I wasn't sure that the potion would actually work. Well, at least not until I had Elijah back.

'Well, because I have no idea if you're telling the truth or not, why don't you skedaddle along now and when you come back with it, I'll give you Elijah back.'

'It doesn't work like that.'

'Oh, doesn't it,' he said cockily. 'Allow me to remind you that I have Elijah in here, where you can't get to. I think it does work like that.'

'Unfortunately, you have no choice. You see the thing is, I don't have the cure. I don't know where it is. Only Elijah knows. '

'You expect me to believe that?' he said.

'Actually, yes. No matter, your loss,' I said confidently. I knew that they would accept it. They were getting too desperate to not explore every possible path. I leant against the doorframe. 'Go on. Confer with Stefan and Elena. But you know what they'll say.' He turned around, leaving the door open and went to the library, where Stefan and Elena were.

'She's lying,' said Damon to Stefan and Elena. 'That crap that she made up, absolute bullshit. No such cure exists.'

'How can you be so sure?' asked Elena. 'She could be telling the truth. Afterall, all she has done since she arrived has been to help us.'

'Precisely. Isn't that a bit suspicious? I think she's up to something,' said Damon in an irritated voice.

'Damon,' said Stefan. 'The full moon is coming very soon. No doubt Klaus will have heard about Elena and will be paying us a visit some time before the full moon. We can't leave any stone unturned. Elena's right. Bella has always been helpful towards us and hasn't lied.'

'No, she just hasn't told us the whole truth and in my book, that's the same thing as lying,' argued Damon. 'She can't be trusted! She's an Original!

'Damon, please,' said Elena. 'There's still a chance, no matter how small it may be, that she's telling the truth. And if it is, we have to explore that option and we have to go along with her. Please?'

'Fine,' grumbled Damon. He then blurred downstairs to the basement and grabbed Elijah. He then came back to the door. Before he passed Elijah to me, he pulled the dagger out. 'We'll be keeping that,' he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 'You never know when you might need to dagger an Original.' He then threw Elijah at me and I caught him.

'You do realise we're going to have to wait a little while for him to regain consciousness. You might as well invite us in.' I said hopefully, peering around Damon at Elena, who along with Stefan had come to the door. Damon and Elena spoke at the same time.

'Absolutely not!' said Damon.

'Okay,' said Elena. Damon turned to glare at Elena.

'What the hell Elena? Why do you think we gave you our house? So you could sit around and play dress-up and have little tea parties? No! We gave it to you so you could control who goes into the house. People like Elijah and Bella!'

'Well, if they're going to be helping us, it's going to be a bit difficult if they can't get in the house!' protested Elena.

'I'm perfectly fine conducting business at the doorstep. That way I can sleep soundly at night, thank you very much!' retaliated Damon. Elena opened her mouth to say something but then Elijah, collapsed in my arms, gave a start. I caught him as he staggered back and awoke fully. He saw me first and frowned. He then looked around and saw Damon, Elena and Stefan standing at the door, watching us. His face showed a mask of fury and he tried to blur into the house but he too was stopped by the invisible barrier.

'Wh..what?' he spluttered.

'The house belongs to Elena now. We can't get in without being invited in. You see Elena has no problems with inviting us in but Damon here does.' I said, turning to glare at Damon. He just gave a shrug with a smug expression on his face.

'I'm going to kill you,' snarled Elijah at Damon, Stefan and Elena.

'We have a deal,' reminded Damon, looking at me. I sighed and turned to face Elijah.

'No, you're not going to kill them,' I started. 'You see, in exchange for getting you back, I told them that you would get them that potion you had for Katerina in 1492. You know, the one that would allow her to survive the sacrifice?' I became worried as his face remained blank. 'You do still have it, don't you?' I asked suspiciously. He looked at us before nodding.

'Yes. I do have it,' he said.

'Where is it? Can you get it now?' I asked him.

'Yes. But why would I give this to you after you killed me?' he said to Damon, Elena and Stefan. Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

'You're a man of your word,' Damon reminded Elijah.

'I am. But I never said anything about giving you the potion. Isabella said that.'

'Elijah, please,' I said. 'Can you just get it?' He gave me a last, patronising look.

'Fine,' he muttered in a very Damon-esque way before going to my car and driving it off. Probably his way of payback. Stefan looked up from his phone.

'I gotta go see Tyler. Caroline's having trouble explaining that we vampires don't mean any harm,' he explained.

'I'll go with you,' offered Elena. She looked at me standing outside of the house. 'And Bella, come on in,' she said quickly before Damon could stop her. Damon looked like he was about to murder her. I just smiled sweetly.

'Thank you Elena,' I said in my best teacher's pet voice. Stefan and Elena walked past me and I slowly and tantalisingly stepped into the house. Damon just glared at me before turning around in a huff and walking back to the lounge to get a drink. He then disappeared up to his room, leaving me downstairs. I was feeling thirsty. I made my way down to the basement to the freezer where they kept their blood. I grabbed a bag and leisurely sipped it as I made my way to their library. They had built up quite an extensive collection, I had to say. I browsed the titles until I came across Wuthering Heights. I grabbed it off the shelf and settled down to read. About half an hour later, I heard Damon's phone ring.

'What?' said Damon into the phone as his way of greeting.

'We have a problem,' said Stefan through the phone. 'Jules and the other werewolves have Caroline hostage and unless we bring Tyler to them in fifteen minutes, they're going to kill her.'

'And? What's the problem. They can kill blondie for all I care. Killing two birds with one stone!' replied Damon.

'Damon!' said Elena's sharp voice.

'Fine, fine. I'll come. Where?' said Damon exasperated.

'Their hideout in the woods. You should be able to smell it,' replied Stefan.

'Okay. I'll be there,' said Damon as he hung up. I got up and went to the front door. Damon didn't look at me as he left. Bemused, I followed him.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and Tyler stood at the edge of the clearing next to a caravan. Stefan was glancing around furtively, Tyler looked bored and Elena was nervously rubbing her arm. The afternoon sun was sinking but the light was still quite bright. However, the darkness of the woods crept around us, consuming us. In this clearing at least, the sunlight was able to reach us. The caravan was rusted and mostly a golden brown. I assumed that it was once white but years of use had given it a completely new look. Shabby and faded curtains hung over the windows, blocking our view in. The caravan was on an uneven angle, the back wheels having sunk down lower than normal.

'Why's Elena here?' asked Damon as we walked to stand with them.

'I'm not leaving,' was Elena's defiant answer.

'Ele-' started Damon but he was cut off by a door opening. We all looked to see Jules coming out of the caravan. Suddenly someone shrieked from inside the caravan. We winced as the shriek obviously belonged to Caroline.

'No! Pl…please! St….op! It hurts! Noo!' Caroline whimpered.

'Shut up ya filthy bloodsucker,' said a gruff voice.

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!' screamed Caroline as a gun with what must be wooden bullets was fired several times in succession at Caroline.

'Got here in the nick of time,' said Jules. 'Oh good. Tyler, you decided to join us. Come on, come with us, darling,' drawled Jules in a sickly sweet voice, holding out her hand. Tyler didn't move but Damon put a hand on his arm anyways.

'Jules,' called out Stefan. 'We can end this peacefully. Release Caroline and we'll hand over Tyler.'

'No. You give us Tyler first and then we'll give you Caroline,' she negotiated.

'Well, this obviously isn't going anywhere,' said Damon, sounding bored. 'Seeing as Stefan's approach obviously hasn't worked, we move onto my approach.' He flexed his arms and rolled his neck. 'How many of there are you? Like three? Won't be too hard,' he continued casually. Jules just lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled. We heard many footsteps and we all looked around to see about 20 werewolves (in human form) emerging from the woods.

'Maybe a few more than 3,' said Jules slyly.

'Shit,' muttered Damon though everyone could hear him. Suddenly Damon leapt at the nearest wolf and quickly tackled him, snapping his neck. Then it was all a blur. I shoved Elena into the trees and away from the fighting before quickly taking out 2 wolves at once. 3 more wolves leapt towards me. I ducked and pinned one to the ground before leaping up at kicking another squarely in the chest, sending him flying back about 20 metres, landing with a loud thud on his back. Whilst in mid kick, the werewolf I had pinned to the ground grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. He jumped on top of me, straddling me but I arched my back and threw him off. I ducked as the third threw a punch at my stomach and rolled to the right as a new wolf joined in and tried to punch me. I leapt up, spinning over one of them and turned in mid-air to face them, punching one in the jaw and kicking another in the stomach. Both were sent back but a new wave was quickly advancing. I spared a glance around. Damon and Stefan were both fighting about 3 wolves and I saw Tyler disappearing into the caravan where Caroline was being held.

A wolf charged at me and I sidestepped it, only to be met with a shove from the back, causing me to fall on my face. I quickly rolled over to see one raising a stake, aiming for my heart. I quickly rolled left but one caught me and pinned me down. Using my free hand, I backhanded him in the jaw and stood up. The one with the stake came at me again but I roundhouse kicked him and karate chopped another one. Someone shoved me against a tree but I got my hands around their neck and snapped it. More kept coming at me but I just kept on snapping their necks. I glanced over at Stefan and Damon to see them surrounded by bodies lying on the floor, heads askew in funny directions. They were both fighting with 2 wolves. I saw Tyler coming out with Caroline. And Elena..ELENA! My thoughts screamed at me. Where's Elena? I turned to see her still just outside of the clearing, Tyler and Caroline heading towards her. I let out a sigh of relief. But I spoke too soon. I saw a russet coloured wolf leap out of the forest, on a beeline for Elena. I blurred there as fast as I could, getting between the wolf and Elena. If it was even a werewolf. It wasn't a full moon tonight, and now it wasn't night-time. I shoved Elena out of the way but as I was turning back, I felt a searing pain in my right thigh. I looked down and saw that the wolf had bitten it. The wolf turned back and ran into the woods again. When it was far enough away, I saw it morph back to…. Jules. She gave a little smile before running off. I heard Damon and Stefan kill the last of the werewolves. Elena was running to me and Caroline and Tyler were just staring in shock. Damon and Stefan looked over and saw me collapsed on the ground. They ran over and all of their gazes' were drawn to my right thigh where an ugly red bite now decorated it.

I tried to stand up but my right leg felt like collapsing. It felt like jelly. Damon and Stefan rushed to support me. I limped back to the Salvatore house, leaning on Damon. Tyler was supporting Caroline, who had red bullet marks all over her body as the vervain on them was slowing the healing process. Elena was clutching onto Stefan tightly.

'Was that a werewolf?' I asked.

'Yes. It was Jules,' said Damon grimly.

'But how? It's not a full moon?' I questioned. Tyler spoke up.

'She said that she had gone to a witch so that she would be able to morph whenever she wanted. She still has to transform at the full moon. But I think it's like a one-time thing. If she wanted to do it again, she'd have to have the spell performed again.'

Elena cleared her throat. 'So, uh, is the werewolf bite still fatal?'

'It should be,' said Tyler, glancing at me.

'You're an Original,' said Caroline. 'Does that change anything?'

'I don't think so. I guess we'll find out,' I joked. We were in sight of the Boarding House now. I could see Elijah lounging against my car, toying with a small, wooden box. I saw him stiffen and look in our direction. He put the box down on the seat, so fast that it looked like he dropped it and blurred to us.

'What happened?' he said, clearly concerned as he looked at my leg.

'Um, I kind of got bitten by a werewolf,' I told him. His eyebrows shot up.

'What do you mean? It's not a full moon. It's not even night.'

'Somehow Jules had a spell that let her be a werewolf for this one time.' I began to feel faint and a bit dizzy. My eyelids grew heavy and I struggled to keep them open.

'I got her,' I heard Elijah say. I felt him lift me and carry me carefully over to my car. Damon followed and Elijah gave him the box, not sparing him a glance. 'There's the potion,' he said to Damon. I felt myself sitting in my Ferrari as it roared to life. My head lolled on my shoulder as I fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I heard the hands of a clock next to my ear tick by. I was lying down, in a bed, I guessed. Blearily, I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I was, why I was here and what had happened. Early morning light shone through the cracks in the curtains, bathing the room in a faint pink glow. I was lying in a bed, in Elijah's apartment. My head felt really groggy and I couldn't remember what had happened. I tried to move, to sit up but my body didn't feel like responding. I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position and looked down at myself. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. My right leg was swollen and red. What appeared to be little yellow bubbles radiated out from a point on my thigh. At the centre was a shiny red mark with blue streaks running on the swollen part. Everything that had happened yesterday flooded back into my mind.

Going to the Martins. Luka dying. Finding out about Elijah being dead. Going to the Salvatore's. Making a deal for Elijah. Running to the woods to help Caroline. Fighting the wolves. A big werewolf leaping at me, a sharp pain in my leg. Yes, now I remembered. I had been bitten by a werewolf. I started to hyperventilate. That meant I was going to die. I wasn't ready to die. Yes, I have been alive for over a thousand years but still. I don't feel ready to leave. I heard a knock on the door of Elijah's apartment. The door opening.

'Where is she?' came a voice that sounded familiar. But I was too tired to try and think how it was familiar.

'Through here,' said Elijah. The door to my room opened. I looked up and saw the last person I expected to see.

'Klaus!' I gasped.

**-A/N: Mwhahahaha! Klaus has arrived. What's going to happen? I don't know if werewolf bites really are fatal to Originals but in my story, they are. My longest chapter yet! I'm worried. Do you guys think that the chapters are getting too long? Should I make the chapters only between 3000-4000 words? Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Klaus

Chapter 10- Klaus

**-A/N: Hey guys! So not much happens in this chapter in terms of events, but a few important, very important things are revealed. It's mostly a heap of flashbacks and discovering what has happened in the past! Who's excited for the next episode of Vampire Diaries coming out very soon?!**

**Bella POV**

'Hello, love,' said Klaus with his famous smile. To anyone who didn't know him, his tone, his face, his composure would appear normal. Like the rest of us Originals, he had become very practiced at hiding his emotions. But I could see that he was far from normal. Whilst his voice seemed cool, collected and slightly removed, I could sense sadness in it, a pang of guilt, a drop of longing. His smile was actually genuine, reaching his grey eyes that for once had warmth in them, reminding me of times of happiness. Yet it was almost like he was trying not to show his true smile, trying to make it that half-hearted smile one gives to a stranger when they bid the other good day. He stood in the doorway, standing quite straight, almost in a formal manner but he still looked relaxed and as if was on the verge of slouching and standing much more comfortably, as though he was in the presence of a friend. Our eyes met and the intensity of the gaze was, well, intense. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elijah observing the scene carefully from behind Klaus, being careful to remain stoic and not give anything away. Everything seemed to drift away as I stared at Klaus for the first time in over 500 years. He dropped his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. He looked at my leg.

'Nasty bite you've got there,' he commented, nodding slightly at the werewolf bite on my right thigh. I didn't glance down but kept watching him as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He started to lift his arm hesitantly but quickly put it back down. Then he raised it again so it was in front of my face. We all stiffened, including Klaus as blood sharing between vampires was a bit of a personal thing. I had been hoping that he would pour his blood into a cup or something for me to drink but he made no move of moving and his face was now set into a look of determination. I didn't want to ask for him to pour his blood in a cup and Elijah didn't want to interfere so I leant forward slowly, still watching him. My gaze dropped from his just as I bit into his wrist. The warm, thick substance filled my mouth as I felt my leg healing. When I had drunk enough blood, I pulled back, wiping the few drops of blood trickling from my mouth with my hand and he dropped his arm as we both looked at my leg. The redness was fading and my usual skin tone returned. The swelling died down and new skin quickly covered the ugly mess where the bite had been. Klaus looked up at me but I continued to stare at the fresh skin on my leg, chewing the inside of my lip as I readied myself.

I heard the front door close very quietly and assumed that Elijah must have left to give us our time alone. I looked at Klaus and searched his face for more clues of what he might be feeling. I didn't want this to go the same way as it had with Elijah, with me crying and breaking down in his arms. Neither of us said anything. Then Klaus held out his arms to me silently and I gave a weak smile. I pulled myself up at sat on his lap, leaning into his chest, burying my face in his neck. My arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. This was how he had always held me when one of us was sad. He automatically started rubbing soothing circles on my back and we sat like this for a while, just enjoying the comfort of the other's arms after 650 years. Ugh, this was pretty much how it had gone with Elijah, just minus the tears, I thought to myself. But hugging was okay. It was completely safe and kind of on neutral ground. And I had missed him. As if on cue, a tiny tear slipped down my cheek as I found myself wishing that 1350 had never happened. Klaus's thumb carefully wiped the tear away.

'Hey, it's okay,' he said. 'There's no reason to cry.' I looked up at him.

'I really, really, really wish 1350 hadn't happened,' I told him. 'But I'm not going to yell at you about it. It's what happened with Elijah and it really did put a big damper on the whole reunion thing. You know how they say you don't know what you have until it's gone? Well, when I lost you, I really missed you. But it's only now, that I have you back that I've realised how much I've missed out on. I'm so glad you're back.'

'We've all had time to cool our heads, think about what happened. 600 years worth of it in fact. And spending 600 years without you has made me sorry. So, I'm so very sorry for what I did in 1350. And I'm not just saying that to beg for your forgiveness. I know you're not going to forgive me, but I really do mean it. So can we at least be friends?' I unlooped one of my hands from his neck and stroked his cheek gently.

'Yes,' I said smiling. But if we were to be friends, he would have to stop on his ambition to kill Elena and become a werewolf. I needed to talk to him about that but not just yet. It would ruin the moment. Part of me was grateful that for the moment, we could just be friends. But another part of me yearned for that time when it was more than just friendship.

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 800s**_

'_Where are we going?' I asked Nik. He held my hand as he pulled me further into the woods. It was a bit weird holding his hand, as we were now teenagers, almost adults. I was an attractive young lady and Nik was a handsome young man and I was romantically involved with Elijah, who was also his brother. But we had always held hands when we were younger and friends could do that, right? It just felt different, somehow, and I was a bit self-conscious about it. _

'_There's something I want to show you. Someplace new,' he said, turning back to look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. Like him, I spent most of my time in the woods and knew all of it. 'Trust me. You haven't seen this place before. It's amazing,' he said confidently. _

'_If you say so,' I replied playfully. He grinned before turning back and pulling me forward. I didn't come to this part of the woods much as it was a lot more overgrown that the rest of it and there wasn't that much in terms of food around this part. With my free hand, I held up my long skirt to try to stop it snagging on all the twigs and branches. Luckily, as we advanced further into the woods, pine needles began to blanket the floor and the number of twigs diminished. _

'_Almost there,' said Nik. He turned and faced me. 'Do you trust me?'_

'_Yes,' I said. My trust was hard to earn but I trusted all of the Mikaelson family. Well, with the exception of Kol sometimes. He was often playing tricks on all of us and it was hard to know when he was being truthful and honest. _

'_Then close your eyes.' So I did. The sun was setting and soon it would begin to grow dark and even if you knew the forest, at night it was dangerous to be out. There are many animals lurking in the shadows that come out to hunt at night. I also didn't particularly fancy trekking through a part of the forest I didn't know well. But I was with Nik and I knew that he wouldn't let any harm get to me. He had been even more protective than usual lately. I opened my left eye a sliver to see if he would notice._

'_Hey! No peeking!' I quickly closed my eye again. Slowly, he guided me forward. He held my hand with one of his and his other hand rested lightly on my back. He would murmur things such as 'careful of your step here,' or 'watch out for that branch that's about a yard in front of you.' At one point I tripped on a tree root and almost fell forward but he caught me and steadied me. After a few minutes, we stopped. 'Okay. Are you ready?' he asked. I nodded, unsure of what I was supposed to be ready for. 'Open your eyes Bells,' said his voice close to my left ear. What I saw when I opened my eyes was beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking, unable to be described in its full glory by words. _

_We were standing in the middle of a circular clearing with a diameter of about 25 yards. Small and young pine trees framed the circle with full grown pines towering above them forming a second enclosure around the clearing. Fern leaves overlapped one another on the floor, creating an intricate and textured pattern. Sprouts of colourful flowers dotted the floor as they sprung up. Nothing covered the sky so when you looked up, you could see the dying colours of the sun illuminating the sky and clouds. Many different birds that I had only seen rarely chirped to one another, the sound filling the air. Water trickled lazily in a hot spring just outside of the clearing. Butterflies flew from flower to flower, whizzing happily through the air. It felt like magic was just cruising in the air, surrounding this place. _

'_Oh wow,' I breathed. 'This place is absolutely incredible. How did you find it?' He smiled, obviously happy that I liked it._

'_I was just hunting in the woods when I saw a creature run off. I followed it but it soon disappeared from sight. Instead I found myself in a part of the woods I hadn't seen before. As I was curious, I delved deeper and just when I thought there was nothing interesting here, I stumbled upon this place,' he told me, watching me pluck a flower from the ground in a carefree manner. 'I know. This place is absolutely magical.'_

'_It's so peaceful. I feel like I can forget everything outside, like I can forget life and just lose myself here. See the trees are blocking out life and guarding this place. This can be our special place.' He took the flower I was rolling between my thumbs and placed it delicately in my hair. He gave a small smile._

'_Our place,' he whispered. 'We won't tell anyone else, agreed?'_

'_Agreed,' I whispered back. 'Why'd you show me here and not Rebekah or someone?'_

'_Because I thought you'd like it the most.'_

'_Thank you,' I whispered, looking at Nik who was facing me about a foot away._

'_You're welcome.' Then suddenly, in one fluid movement, he kissed me. I was too stunned to react. His lips were gentle, only brushing mine, ghosting over them. Then he pulled back, waiting for my reaction. I looked down at my feet._

'_I'm sorry, I can't. I love Elijah,' I mumbled to my feet. _

'_I..' he swallowed. 'I understand.' He took a step back from me and looked away. But even though I knew I loved Elijah, that kiss with Nik left me with a yearning for more. It was like a spark had ignited within me. I was suddenly hungry for more. I wasn't quite sure why I was reacting so, well, normally. When Elijah confessed his love for me, I freaked out and ran away. I guess then I was just really surprised so now that Klaus has done the same, it's not so shocking. And I realise now, that Kol has been dropping cryptic hints about Klaus's feelings all week at dinner. Everyone else but Elijah and I seemed to have picked up on them and now their actions all made sense. This was our place and what happens here, stays here, I thought. So I looked up from my feet and stepped towards him. I reached out and pulled his chin so he was facing me before kissing him. He was surprised but after a second, he kissed me back. One arm snaked around my back and pulled me closer whilst the other he placed on the back of my head. I cupped his face and obligingly stepped closer as he pushed us together so that our bodies were touching. I ran my other hand through his tousled hair. I had absolutely no idea what would happen once we left this clearing and stepped beyond those trees and back into real life. Things were bound to get complicated, that was for sure. But I could worry about that later. For now, I just got lost in the kiss. _

_-End Flashback-_

'So when did you see Elijah?' Nik's tense voice pulled me from my thoughts.

'Um, only about a week ago. It's the first time since, you know, then. Well, apart from when I saw him in 1492, but that doesn't count because only I saw him and he didn't know,' I replied.

'Wait, you were there in 1492?'

'Yes. I didn't see you. I only saw him when I was leaving and he was with the w-' I suddenly realised who I was talking to and decided that telling Nik about Elijah's cure to keep the doppelganger alive was probably not the best idea.

'When he was what?' probed Nik.

'Doesn't matter. So what have you been doing, apart from searching for the doppelganger?' I climbed off his lap and sat back against the bed as we began to catch up on the many things that had happened since we last saw each other.

* * *

**Elijah POV**

I wondered what was going to happen between Isa and Klaus. Isa had also loved Klaus and I presumed that she hadn't seen him since 1350 either. I wondered if their reunion would be similar to ours. How I would have loved to have stayed and eavesdropped, but that would be disrespectful. So instead I was going to be respectful and give them their space. I was going to go to the Salvatore's and reveal the newest complication: Klaus's arrival. I stepped out of the apartment and into the parking lot. Sitting next to Isa's red Ferrari was now a black version of it. Who- I started to think before realising that it must belong to Klaus. But there was someone else sitting in the car. A blonde with a sheet of hair falling half-way down her back. She had a pale complexion and wore a red cold-shoulder top with black skinny jeans. She turned and looked at me, a smile lighting up as she saw me. Rebekah. So she must still be travelling with Klaus. And she must obviously still be alive and undaggered. I walked over to her.

'Elijah!' she exclaimed. 'I haven't seen you in ages! Hop in, we're going shopping. You need some new clothes,' she said wrinkling her nose at my suit.

'Rebekah. It's nice to see you to. Unfortunately, I have somewhere to be and I don't have time to go shopping. Anyways, I don't need new suits.'

'No, you need to wear something other than a suit. Suits are too old-fashioned.' I walked to my car. 'Fine!' she called after me. 'I'll compel someone to go shopping with.' I sighed. Whenever Rebekah couldn't get someone to go with her someone, she would just compel them.

'Just be careful about who you compel,' I warned her. 'Half the town's on vervain.' I got into my car, smiling at her shocked expression. I drove off towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

As I came up to the Boarding House, I could hear many voices inside. It sounded like the whole gang was here; Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Ric, Jeremy and Matt. Matt was the human who must have recently found out about the supernatural. Tyler was still with Jules. I walked up to the house and knocked. A smirking Damon opened the door.

'And what would you want?' he said.

'I have come to give you some news. And I need to tell you how the potion works.' I replied calmly. He narrowed his eyes.

'Fine, come on in,' he said playfully. 'Oh that's right, you can't. So how about you tell me what news you have.'

'How about you get Elena to let me in and then I'll tell you.' I heard Elena asking who it was at the door and Stefan replying that it was me. Someone stood up and came towards the door.

'Don't even think about it,' said Damon to Elena, still watching me. She let out an exasperated sigh.

'Elijah, come in,' she invited before returning to the living room where everyone was gathered. Damon glared at me as I stepped into the house. I walked to the living room and stood facing them, hands in pockets.

'So what is it that you wanted to tell us?' questioned Caroline.

'Klaus is here,' I said simply. I smiled inwardly at everyone's reaction. Turning to each other to express their surprise, raised eyebrows, gasps, shocked expressions.

'By here, you mean…' said Jeremy.

'I mean in Mystic Falls.'

'Where is he now? Do you know?' asked Stefan.

'He's at my apartment.' Just as people's shock has dissipated, it quickly returned.

'Your apartment!' said Bonnie. 'You called him here! You're not really on our side,' she accused.

'I had no choice.'

'Where's Bella?' queried Elena.

'With him.'

'What?! Is that safe?' questioned Matt.

'Relax. It's perfectly fine.' I answered.

'How did you have no choice?' said Damon suspiciously.

'Well you know when Rose got bitten by a werewolf?' Everyone nodded. 'Well that day, Isabella and I went to see a witch friend of mine. She told us some of the cure.'

'And you didn't tell us?' said Elena.

'Allow me to finish. She gave us a rather cryptic answer. We weren't even sure if that was the whole cure or if there was more. She said that the blood of the victim combined with something and possibly something else was the cure. It took us two hours to take a good guess at it. We guessed that the cure was the blood of the victim, ie. Vampire blood combined with the blood of the predator, ie. Werewolf blood. We didn't tell you because Rose had already died. We were using it as a bargaining chip of sorts. If someone else had been bitten, we would have told you.'

'This still doesn't explain why you called Klaus,' interrupted Damon.

'It's a bit of a complicated story. I'll start from the beginning. Basically, there is no sun and moon curse.'

'What!?' exclaimed everyone.

'Does that mean no sacrifice?' asked Damon hopefully.

'No,' I replied. 'There is no sun and moon curse but there is still a curse that requires the doppelganger and moonstone. But this curse only affects Klaus himself. You see, when we were humans, we lived with werewolves. Our mother had an affair with one of them. Klaus was the result of this affair. We all thought that Klaus was our brother until our father found out. He went ballistic and killed Klaus's real father. Whilst Klaus was still human, just before we became vampires, he triggered the curse. When he became a vampire, our mother, the witch, placed a curse on him to repress his werewolf side. She used the moonstone and the blood of Tatia Petrova, the original doppelganger. Klaus has been trying to break the curse ever since. But only one doppelganger was found and that was Katerina, and you all know what happened.' They were silent for a moment as they all digested this new and startling information.

'Why have the sun and moon curse then?' probed Bonnie.

'What better way than to have both species looking for the moonstone and doppelganger?' I said. 'News was bound to find its way back to us about both and we wouldn't have to do any looking.'

'So, what's Klaus?' asked Ric. 'Werewolf or vampire?'

'He's a hybrid. A mix of the two. This is why his blood is the cure to the werewolf bite: vampire blood combined with werewolf blood, even if he hasn't broken the curse yet. Isabella would have died from the werewolf bite so I had to contact Klaus,' I said.

'And is Bella okay?' asked Elena.

'Yes. She's healed,' I replied.

'Is he alone?' inquired Damon. 'Like, did he come alone or are there others?'

'He brought our sister, Rebekah. Be careful not to get on her bad side. Bad temper, that one. And he will most likely have a few witches with him.'

'I thought you didn't know where he was?' contemplated Elena.

'Well that was when I couldn't contact him because I didn't want him to know that I was here and I was looking for him. But I am always able to contact him and I needed him to come and heal Isabella, or at least try.'

'Why did he come so quickly?' inquired Jeremy. 'I thought he didn't really care for anybody?'

'Well-' I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I such divulge this next piece of information to them. It wasn't my information to tell them. Ah well, might as well. 'Isabella and Klaus are... technically… married.' For the billionth time today, everyone was shocked.

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 800s**_

_**Bella POV**_

_I took in a deep breath as my mother adjusted the wreath of flowers in my hair. _

'_Oh you look beautiful, my darling,' she said sweetly. 'I'm so happy for you! Hold on, I'm going to go grab some more flowers. There's a gap here and we need more blue here.' She ran off in a fret to find some more flowers. Yes, I thought. This probably is the happiest day of your life since I came along because I'm getting married and you're finally getting rid of me. I'm also getting married to a Mikaelson, a respected family. No doubt the first and only half-worthwile thing I've done in my life. But funnily enough, whilst it was one of her happiest days, it wasn't one of mine. I mean, yeah, I was happy, but I'd had happier days. Like the day Nik showed me our clearing or when I told Elijah that I loved him. No. Don't think about Elijah. You can't think about Elijah like that anymore. You're getting married to his brother very soon! You can't think about Elijah. Think about Nik. Think about our clearing. Think about the day he first kissed me. You're getting married to him! Be happy! You're getting married to a man you love. A man you love, I repeated in my head. Why hadn't I said the man you love? I knew why. Because I was in love with two men. My mother hurried back and quickly threaded some more flowers into my hair._

'_There. You look absolutely perfect,' she said, stepping back and taking a look at me. I was wearing a simple white dress that reached my ankles. It was cinched with a brown belt at the waist and the poofy sleeves came only a bit past my shoulder. My brown hair fell down my back in slight waves with many flowers threaded through my hair, sitting on my head as though it was a crown. I was barefoot as I didn't own any shoes that would go with the dress. The only shoes I ever wore were my brown leather hunting boots. 'Oh, quickly, it's about to start. Come on!' she said, pulling me over. The wedding would take place at our town square of sorts. It was where all of our gatherings, meetings and ceremonies took place. It was a square in shape, about 50 yards in length. The ground was a mix of spurts of grass, straggly grass that was dying and dirt. The entire village was attending the wedding, about 100 people altogether. They stood on two sides with an aisle through the middle. Arthur, who conducted all our wedding ceremonies, stood dressed in a white cotton shirt and black dress pants beneath two trees that had twisted and bent in such a way with each other that they connected as an archway. It had also been decorated with flowers and blue, purple, yellow and pale pink brought colour to the brown gnarled trunks. _

'_Quite, please. The ceremony is about to begin,' said Arthur as he picked up a brown leather book. The village fell silent. 'Please welcome the bride, Isabella Jane Swan.' My father picked up my hand daintily as we walked down the aisle. The crowd remained silent but they all turned their heads to watch us coming down the aisle. My mother was beaming in the front row, having hurried there after fixing my wreath. But my father's expression was stoic. I ignored this fact and looked for Esther and Mikael, who I considered to be my real parents, my real family. Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Henrik, Esther and Mikael were all smiling happily at me. I smiled back at them. Then I looked at Elijah. He was smiling tightly at me but I could tell he wasn't happy. He didn't want me to be married to his brother. He wanted to be married to me. And I didn't want to marry Nik if it meant losing Elijah. But I didn't have much choice and I was lucky to be marrying someone I did love. So I looked to Nik who was standing, smiling, with Arthur under the tree-arch. I reached them and stood with my father and Nik facing Arthur. _

'_Niklaus Ulric Mikaelson, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? __Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?' he asked._

'_I will,' said Nik._

'_Isabella Jane Swan __wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?'_

'_I..' I faltered. This wasn't precisely what I wanted. Say it! Just say it already! I thought. I took a deep breath. 'I will.'_

'_Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?'_

_Arthur took my hand from my father's and gives it to Nik. '__I, Niklaus Ulric Mikaelson, take thee, Isabella Jane Swan to my wedded wife, to have and to hold…..' Nik's voice seemed to float away from me. But what about Elijah? I really did love him. I didn't know if it was possible to be in love with two men at once but I certainly felt like I was. I felt guilty for marrying Nik because it wasn't fair to Elijah. And I was in love with him first. My eyes flickered over to where Elijah stood. He caught my gaze. He looked sad yet he was trying to be brave and pretend he was nonchalant about the whole thing. He looked pained to see the love of his life marrying another man, his own brother in fact. But another part of him looked as though he was happy. He looked a tad bit dreamy as though he was imagining himself up there taking the oath to marry me instead of Nik. I blinked, trying to say that I was sorry before turning back to Arthur. I didn't think that anyone else had noticed me and Elijah exchanging glances. It had all been very complicated when everyone found out about Nik and I. It was quite a scandal. But my father was very eager for me to marry and become someone else's responsibility. So amidst all the mess, he suggested that I get married to one of them. How was I to choose? I loved them both and they were both vying for my attention. So my father had devised a contest. Whichever was the better man would win my hand in marriage. In the end, Nik had won and so here I was, marrying him. Nik finishes saying his vows and Arthur turns to me. I repeated the vows. My mind was only half with Nik, Arthur and the wedding. The rest of my mind was thinking about Elijah. About our love. Thinking about Nik. Thinking about our love. Trying to decide who I would choose to marry if I had the choice. Thinking about whether this really is the right decision. Before I know it, Nik has placed the simple ring, a band of silver, on my finger and I've placed his ring on his finger. _

'_I now pronounce you man and wife,' said Arthur. 'You may kiss the bride.' Nik pulled me in for a gentle kiss but it lacked the spark our kisses normally held. It seemed as though I wasn't the only one removed from this wedding. And it was over. Just like that. The whole day had seemed like a big blur where only two things, two people stood out: Elijah and Klaus. _

_-End Flashback-_

'OMG! You mean Bella and Klaus are like, a thing?' exploded Caroline. 'OMG! I cannot believe this! This isn't some sort of sick joke you're playing on us?' I looked at her with a blank face which said, 'does it look like I'm joking?'

'Is that even possible?' remarked Matt. 'From what you guys told me, I thought he was like, completely soulless.'

'Bella and Klaus,' repeated Elena. 'But she's so nice! How could she like, let alone marry a person like Klaus?'

'I thought she was married to you?' noted Bonnie.

'No. I said we were in love and then I said she was married and her last name is Mikaelson. I didn't say she was married to me,' I answered.

'What do you mean technically?' said Damon suspiciously.

'Well, they are married and haven't gotten a divorce; a divorce wasn't even possible until very recently. But they had a falling out in 1350. We had been travelling; Isabella, Klaus, Rebekah and I when something happened. She left us three and none of us had seen her until now. So I'm pretty sure they won't act like they're married. They never have, really.'

'And you sat on all this until now?' demanded Damon.

'Well, it wasn't like I was obliged to do so and I don't think Isabella's love life is of any importance, let alone your business.'

'Well this changes everything. Yeah, they had a falling out but they're still in love or at least they once were. No-one hates their ex enough to kill them. That means we can't trust Bella cause she won't want Klaus to die and has probably been feeding us lies! That potion you have probably doesn't work!' exclaimed Damon.

'She hasn't told you any lies and that potion should work.' I retaliated. 'She doesn't want Klaus to kill Elena or any of you and has been doing all she can to protect them. She doesn't seem to think that we will succeed in killing him. You say no-one hates there ex enough to kill them? Well no-one hates their family enough to kill them but he has. He killed our two other brothers; Kol and Finn. He daggered them and then dropped their bodies in the ocean. He killed our family. And now I want to kill him. I think you'll find our family is very dysfunctional. Our father killed our own mother in front of Klaus and he has been chasing all of us with the intent of killing us ever since.' My voice had risen at the end and I was now more or less shouting. Everyone was quiet. And with that, I turned and walked out of the house and drove away.

* * *

**Bella POV**

'So how much longer are you staying here in Mystic Falls for?' I questioned Nik carefully. We were sitting on the couch watching TV.

'Oh, about a week. Not too long. How come you're in Mystic Falls? And Elijah?' he replied.

'Well, I decided to pay a visit back home. I haven't been here since when we were human. And Elijah, well, he's just here.' I didn't want to divulge the fact that Elijah was here to kill Nik. 'Look, I know why you're really here. You would have come here in a few days even if I hadn't been bitten by a werewolf. You're here for Elena, the doppelganger to break your curse.'

'You've done your research,' he said carefully.

'You can't kill her. She's a nice girl. Let her live her life out. At least wait until she's 80 to perform the sacrifice.'

'I've waited over a thousand years for this moment. I'm not waiting any longer.'

'Why is it so important for you to become a werewolf? Can't you just be happy that you're the most powerful creature on the planet?'

'It's just one life! Well 3 if you include the werewolf and vampire. Three lives! I'm sure you've killed more than 3 people! Who cares?' he said exasperatedly. It was true that I've killed more than three people. I'd massacred towns. Even I wasn't quite sure why all of a sudden I cared so much about Elena and her friends. Maybe it was more about defying Nik and getting like payback or something for 1350 and proving that Elijah wouldn't be able to kill Nik.

'We're not talking about Elena any more. This is about you, Nik. You've made it you life's goal to break this silly curse. It's not important. Can't we just be happy, together?' I said in a loud voice.

'No, because you've also got Elijah. I'm not going to share! At least when I'm a hybrid, I can create more hybrids so I'll always have someone there!'

'So that's what it's about? Replacing all of us with freaking hybrids? So you've killed Kol and Finn and you complain about being lonely? Well that's maybe because you push everybody away! I'm surprised Rebekah's been able to stick around for so long. You can't push us away, dagger us, put us in a box and drop our bodies in the ocean and then complain about having no-one! This is all your own fault and doing!' I shouted at him. 'Don't you remember always and forever? How we would always stand by one another's side so none of us would be lonely and have to fend for ourselves? We could always rely on another to have our back? What happened to that?'

_-Flashback-_

_**Mystic Falls, 800s, The day after Esther dies**_

_I walked softly through the woods, relishing each memory that had taken place in these beloved woods. I rubbed my fingers against the bark of the tree where Elijah had collapsed and told me he loved me. I plucked the flowers from the ground where I had often played with Henrik, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol. I trailed my fingers in the hot spring near our clearing. I found my feet taking me towards the Mikaelson home. I knew that Kol and Finn had already left, fleeing from here. I could hear someone walking in the home and I watched from the trees as Rebekah walked out of the front door. She stood in front of the ashes of an old fire. I watched Nik come out and join her. He reached out and held her hand. Elijah walked towards them and held Rebekah's other hand. Rebekah looked at both of the brothers. I stepped out from the trees and walked towards them as they watched me. Silently, I picked up Elijah and Nik's free hands and held them, completing the circle. _

'_Always,' said Rebekah looking at each of us, 'and forever.' We all nodded at our agreement. That was my last day in Mystic Falls. We took a last look at the place we had called home and gathered our meagre belongings before setting off into the unknown. The only thing we had now, was each other._

_-End flashback-_

'I don't know what happened!' shouted Nik. 'Actually, I do know. 1350 happened. That's what happened.' He strode across the room and yanked open the door, running down the stairs. I held my face in my hands as yet again a tiny tear slipped down my cheek. I hadn't even made it one day being back with Nik and we'd already had a big argument. I heard someone slip into the apartment and looked up to see 'Bekah. I smiled. She walked over to me and grabbed me in a big hug.

'I've missed you soooooooo much Bella!' she said.

'I've missed you too,' I replied, squeezing her tighter. She pulled back and looked at me sympathetically.

'I heard. Don't worry, he'll come around.' I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Eventually. If anyone can convince him to quit worrying about that stupid curse, it's you. Oh, I'm so glad to have you back!' she said, grabbing me in another hug. 'I have exactly the thing to cheer you up.' She ran downstairs and returned in a few minutes holding a billion shopping bags. From one of them, she pulled a large tub of ice-cream. 'Chunky Munky ice-cream. That'll do the trick. And if it doesn't work, I've got plenty more things to try,' she said, gesturing at the many bags she had squeezed through the door. I smiled as she pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and began to serve me some ice-cream. At least that reunion didn't end in tears.

**-A/N: Rebekah wasn't daggered in the 1920s. They still met Stefan but she didn't choose him over Klaus so she's still undaggered. **

**In a previous chapter, Elijah and Bella are talking about killing Klaus. Elijah mentions that he killed his family and her family. He did not actually kill Bella's real family, but he killed his own family, the Mikaelson's. As Bella was part of the Mikaelson family more than her own, Elijah was referring to the Mikaelson's. Except then you all didn't know that Bella was really close to the Mikaelson's so it had to seem like he was talking about her family. Yeah. **

**Also the flashback to Bella's marriage is in Bella's POV even though Elijah is remembering it because with Bella, there is so many more things that she can say that will shed a bit more light on the matter. I have no idea how marriages really take place and I have absolutely no idea how marriages took place in the 800s so I did my best to make it up and seem as if it could have possibly happened. So sorry if the marriage seemed a bit weird. There was absolutely no information on the internet about anything in 800s-the clothes, shoes, weddings. So I looked at the weddings in the medieval times but that was still 500 years later and things were very different. When I wrote the wedding scene, I was imagining Bella and Edward's wedding. And the contest, I was imagining in Brave when they had the archery competition for her hand and the boy who couldn't even put the arrow in the bow won. **

**OMG! That was long. It took me forever to write that. Like forever! Like forever! I hate writing emotional reunions and sappy love scenes. I never have any idea of what I should write! So tell me how I went! **

**Disclaimer: The wedding transcript is from the Royal Wedding with parts cut out and stuff. **


	11. 1350

Chapter 11- 1350

**-A/N: I'm back!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, of like 2 months. I really don't have any excuse, whatsoever. It's just that I kind of lost my inspiration to write. Like everytime I sat down to write, I got distracted and watched something or read something instead. And also school started again, so I've got a lot less free time on my hands. But I really want to finish this story and make you guys happy! I'll try to update a bit sooner next time. **

**Hint- reviews encourage and motivate me to write faster **

**And a shout-out to lunabloodmoon666 whose awesome review made me move my lazy butt and continue writing the story, and actually finishing the chapter! So make sure you guys thank her!**

**Warning: A little bit of torture in this chapter. Not very extreme, but nonetheless. And language.**

**Bella POV**

I paused in the doorway of the Grill as I surveyed how crowded it was. It was almost full and the incessant chatter rung in my ears. I sighed and walked over to an empty booth and sat down, ordering some fries. Yesterday had been torture. I had seen Nik for the first time in over 500 years and gotten into a big argument about his hybrid curse. At least Rebekah had come with Nik and that was an upside. Rebekah was my closest friend, despite the fact she had been with Nik for the past 500 years and I hadn't seen her. Hopefully our friendship would be largely unharmed by those 500 years of no contact. The four of us, Nik, Elijah, Bekah and myself were a force to be reckoned with back then. The only thing stopping Nik from taking over the world was that we were trying to stay low to hide from Mikael. Even though he had been the one who had insisted on turning us into vampires, he had vowed to go to the ends of the Earth to hunt us down and kill us. Nik was always the most paranoid of us. We all lived in absolute fear in the first hundred years of our existence but after that, we gradually began to relax.

'Hi Matt!' said Caroline brightly, standing across the Grill, behind Matt. I looked up to watch the scene.

'Um, hi Caroline,' muttered Matt with much less enthusiasm.

'So are you doing anything tonight?' Even though Caroline was cheery, I could see that beneath it she was nervous and seemed a bit sad.

'Well, I have to, uh, work tonight,' said Matt as he grabbed some plates of food and delivered them to a table.

'Tonight? But you're working now and it's only afternoon! Surely you can't be working for the whole day?' continued Caroline, following Matt.

'Jeremy asked me to fill in for him tonight. You know, with Klaus in town and the sacrifice happening tomorrow and all.'

'How about Saturday then?' Matt turned around and looked at Caroline.

'Look; I still don't trust that potion that Elijah gave to Elena so unless we find another solution, Elena will be dead by Saturday!' his voice rose and a few people turned to look with confused expressions. He lowered his voice and continued. 'My point is that Elena could be dead by tomorrow and all you care about is trying to go on a date with me.' Caroline looked hurt by that comment, but he did have a pretty good point. 'I'm still trying to process all tis supernatural crap, okay? I need time to work this through. So could you just lay it off for a while? Please?'

'Well, if that's how you feel,' sniffled Caroline before turning away and running out of the Grill, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Matt groaned heavily and dumped the cloth that he had been holding down on the counter in his frustration. The guy serving drinks at the bar glared at Matt until he grabbed another plate of food and walked in my direction.

'Hey Bella,' said Matt as he placed a plate of fries on the table in front of me. 'You seem to be alive and unharmed. I dunno about the others but I for one was a bit worried about leaving you in the company of the big, bad wannabe hybrid.' I looked up at Matt and gave him a weak smile.

'Thanks. I take it Elijah told you about the real curse, the one on Klaus?' I superimposed.

'Um, yeah. He also, uh, told us about something else,' he said, visibly uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, having a pretty good idea of what Elijah also told them about us.

'What would that be?'

'He said, that, uh, ….' His voice trailed off. 'Well, basically he uh, said that, um, youandKlausaremarried.' He said the last bit in a big rush. I looked down and picked up a fry, twiddling it between my fingers before eating it.

'And you're wondering how I could ever have loved someone like Klaus?' He turned a bit red and looked down at his feet.

'No.. Well, yes but you don't have to tell me,' he stuttered.

'No, it's okay. It's been too long; it'll be good to talk to someone about it,' I replied. 'You might as well sit down.' He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the bar before sitting down.

'When we were human, Nik was very different. We all were, really. Young, naïve, hopeful,' I began. 'They say that being a vampire only amplifies everything that you were as a human but doesn't actually change your personality. I agree with that statement because at first, our strongest traits were much clearer. Elijah's is honesty and honour, Rebekah's was her sense for adventure and discovering new things , mine is sympathy and compassion and Niklaus's was his love for his family.'

'Was?' questioned Matt.

'Allow me to continue. Becoming a vampire only amplifies who you are. But being a vampire can change who you are. We have lived for over a thousand years and seen many, many things. Those thousand years have made us so much older. We have also been in fear for a good proportion of our lives. Mikael hated Niklaus the most of out of us. I figured I was the safest because I wasn't actually part of the family. I mean yeah, they considered me part of it, but I wasn't his child and I figured I he wasn't going to look for me until he had killed all the others.'

'But Klaus wasn't his child either?'

'Nik was a living reminded of Esther's disloyalty. Mikael had also thought Nik was his child for most of Nik's human life, unlike me, where he knew I definitely wasn't his child. Being alive for even 80 years will change you as you come to realise things. Can you imagine how much a person could change in over a thousand years? Nik has had a hard life. Rebekah has also been changed. She still likes trying new things but from the way she acted when I saw her yesterday, I think she needs attention. When we were younger, none of the other girls in our village liked her, apart from me. The only friends she had were me and her brothers. But at the time, it was enough. In fact, it was enough for the next 500 years, but then things fell apart. When I first knew Nik, he was actually really sweet and nice and quite different to the person he is now. Now all I see is someone who wants power. He's so different form who I knew. He's willing to go to extraordinary lengths to get what he wants. Personally I think that his quest to become a hybrid is stupid and I don't want Elena to die for this crazy reason. He needs to learn that he can't always get what he wants. But…' My voice trailed off as I thought about what I was going to say. 'But I'm sure that the old Nik is still buried in there somewhere.'

'Why..' he swallowed. 'Why did you leave him? If you don't mind me asking.'

'It's a bit of a touchy subject,' I said tightly.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' he said in a small voice. When it looked like I wasn't going to say anything else, he started to get up.

'I always wonder what would have happened if I had made a different decision,' I said in a faraway tone. This caused Matt to stop and look at me. He sat back down. 'Maybe I would have been able to knock some sense into Nik. If I had made the right decision, you and your friends wouldn't be in this mess right now.' I looked at Matt and leant forward, looking into his eyes. 'It's just, well it's really hard to talk about this. You have to understand that I've never, ever, told anyone about this before. I'm still not over it but, well, with Elijah and Nik turning up here, I kind of have to get over it.' Matt nodded. 'And I would really appreciate it if you kept what I'm about to tell you to yourself for now.'

'Of course. I barely know you, Bella, but from what I do know, you don't shy away from things and you aren't afraid. So whatever this is, I understand. I won't tell.'

'Well the events began in 1349, in a small French village called La Bourborle in the southern region of France. There were about 500 people and they were all quite simple farmers. We had just moved there from Spain and nothing bad ever happened at La Bourborle yet they weren't suspicious at all by our arrival and the subsequent mysterious deaths of animals and townsfolk of nearby villages. One day, I wasn't careful enough when I was feeding and was almost caught.' Matt narrowed his eyes at that. 'I'm an Original so animal blood isn't enough to satisfy me and in those days, they didn't have bloodbags. I don't kill unless absolutely necessary and now I almost always use bloodbags,' I explained. 'So I had just finished feeding from a young man and had just compelled him to forget what had happened when a young man named Arthur walked into the clearing. I screamed and pointed at the bite marks on his neck. Arthur ran forward to support me and asked the man what had happened. The man was confused and said that he didn't know how he had gotten them. He was really confused and walked off in a daze. I was still whimpering from the shock of 'finding' that man so Arthur calmed me and put me on his horse. We soon became close friends, though I never told him what I was. I was sad that one day, we would have to move on and I would have to compel him to forget me. He was my best friend after Rebekah. At first she was jealous of him being my friend but she soon came to know him and they also became friends, though not as close as me and him. Our relationship was in no way romantic, or at least I wasn't interested in him. But it seemed that he had other ideas.

_-Flashback-_

_**1350, La Bourborle, Southern France**_

'_That was so fun!' I giggled as I made my way with Arthur into the empty stables. 'The look on her face! Priceless! She'll never know it was us!' Arthur, my second best friend, walked in after me, laughing hard. He was twenty-two but was well-built as he had spent his life working on the farms. He had an olive complexion, a strong jawline and an off-centre nose that he had once broken in a fight. Dark brown curls floated just above his ears and rich brown eyes creased as he laughed care freely. He was wearing a plain grey tunic over simple black pants whilst I was wearing a pale blue flax linen dress. _

'_She'll definitely think twice before taking someone's horse again!' he said. We had just taught Lydia a very important lesson. Lydia was the village whore and the mean 'know-it-all snob'. She had been an hour's ride away from La Bourborle doing who knows what. Arthur and I had been out hunting, even though it wasn't the respectful thing for a lady to be doing. But did I care? No! I had been alive for over 500 years and I wasn't going to take orders from society! Arthur was perfectly fine with my sense of adventure and we were both pretty immature, running around and playing tricks on everyone. I ought to be married to some respected man and be his dutiful wife and Arthur should be busy farming and making money for his family. He came from quite a large family and was the second eldest of 8 children! His parents were not able to provide for such a large family and they were all working as hard as they could for money but when I came, I made sure that all changed. I went and had a little, shall we say, chat to the Lord who owned the village and next thing you know, Arthur's father was suddenly given a lot more money for his work. See, I valued human life and cherished it, seeing them as people rather than food. I fed as little as I could and when I did, I found the snobbiest and most unfair Lords and Nobles and fed from them. _

_So Arthur and I had just been returning to La Bourborle when we came across Lydia yelling at an old and haggard travelling man and were just in time to witness her pushing him off his equally old pony that was plodding along. 'Watch out were you're going! I am a respectable young woman and you are an old and dying man so you have to stay out of my way!' Lydia had shouted. It was then that the old man in question tried to intervene but she just brushed him off. She then gave his pony a good kick at which he gave a startled trot forward before plodding off to eat the nearby grass. I was fuming at how disrespectfully Lydia was treating the poor old man. So Arthur and I had decided to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget. Lydia and her parents were very wealthy, as far as peasants go. They had a nice and decent home and her parents were fairly influential amongst the peasants. Whilst Lydia continued to throw a tantrum at the old man, Arthur and I crept silently over to where her horse stood just behind the trees, where Lydia couldn't see. We then pushed the horse away and ducked behind the trees as Lydia's horse galloped away. Lydia spun around and shrieked when she saw her horse running away. She picked up her skirts and tried to hurry after the horse. Unfortunately for her, she had been alone and at the rate she was going, she wasn't going to catch up to her horse. So it would be a rather long walk back to La Bourborle for her, or she would have to wait for the next kind person to come along. When she was a safe distance away, chasing after her horse, Arthur and I revealed ourselves to the man. We helped him up and I offered him my horse as a gift. As I was very wealthy, having had many years to build up my wealth, I had a few horses and could always get more. And she wasn't my favourite horse, so it didn't really matter. The man refused profusely, saying he couldn't possibly take such an extravagant gift but Arthur and I didn't let up. He finally gave in and then proceeded to thank us a great many times. When he had finally run out of thank you's, Arthur and I mounted his horse and we rode back, laughing. _

'_Well, someone had to teach her that lesson eventually, and we just helped to speed up the process of whenever that time might be!' I replied to Arthur in the barn. I suddenly realised that it was only my giggles that were ringing in the air. I glanced over at Arthur and saw that he was staring at me. My giggles slowly faded away. 'Arthur?' I questioned in a quiet voice. _

'_You're just so beautiful when you're happy,' murmured Arthur. 'It's like all your worries just disappear and the real Isa is uncovered.' I blinked. I hadn't been expecting something like that. He stepped closer to me, slowly, taking a few steps at a time. I then consciously realised that I was backed against a wall. I kept my gaze trained on Arthur, his eyes never wavering as he drew closer. I felt his warm breath on my cheek as he stopped walking, for he was almost pressed against me, our shoes touching. Green flecks glowed amongst his warm chocolate eyes, beaming out at me. I wondered how I had never noticed these before. I could see where his nose had been broken, could count every pore on his face. He reached up and brushed a stray curl of my hair behind my ear. 'Isa,' he said simply. Then his lips were on mine, gentle and caressing. For a moment, I just stood there and let him kiss me, dumbfounded. I would have expected this from everyone in the village, except for him. I mean, he was my best friend and he had never shown any signs of romantic interest before. Or had he? Had I just been too busy being caught up and relishing that I had a real, human friend who understood me and I could just have fun with? Well, I suppose, if you look at it from a romantic perspective, he had been making tiny advances in the past few months. Except if you looked at it from a best friend perspective, they could be mistaken as acts of friendship and kindness. I snapped backed to the present as his hands wrapped themselves in my hair and he brought my face closer. Wait, what? I wasn't even kissing him back! Hang on, I was. Not good. Why was I kissing him? I can't be in love with him! I'm already in love with Elijah and Nik! But even as I thought this, I could feel my mouth parting, my tongue pushing deeper into his mouth. Whilst my mouth may have been moving of its own accord, my hands were not. I pushed him away, causing him to stagger back a few steps. His face was a mask of confusion. _

'_I'm sorry, but I…..I ca..n…'t,' I stammered out. Since when did I stammer? His face fell and a look of hurt crossed his face. 'It's not you,' I quickly rushed on. 'It's just, that, I'm in love with someone else.' He blinked a few times as he processed this. But unlike others, he didn't look angry, hurt, sad, disappointed. He just looked at me with a plaintive expression and asked 'Who?' For an answer, I simply shook my head. He dropped his gaze. An awkward silence hung heavily in the air between us. We had never had an awkward moment before, making this just even more awkward. _

'_I, uh, need to get back. My parents are, uh, probably wondering where I, uh, am,' he stammered out in a rush. He face turned slightly red before he quickly rushed out the door. I stood there for another minute, replaying the events that had just happened, trying to make sense of them. Then I vampire-sped out of the barn and into the cool night air. I kept running until I reached the woods and all the sounds and scents from the village were drowned out. Only then did I relax. I breathed in the scent of damp moss, wood, clotted leaves, the musky smell of trees. The weak and watery scent of the blood of animals also filled my nostrils. I hadn't fed in quite a while so tonight even the scent of animal blood was very appetising. It would have been easy just to have lost myself in the hunt, but I couldn't take the easy option. I needed to think things through. I scampered up a nearby tree until I was perched on a sturdy but thin branch towards the top of the tree. I leant back against the trunk and stared out at the dull moon, its dim sheen doing little to illuminate the area. _

_What were my feelings for Arthur? Whilst I might be unsure about Arthur's feelings, I was fairly certain about mine; I loved Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson. I didn't love anybody else. They were the loves of my life. There may have been a glimmer of a spark that flared when I kissed Arthur but no more. Not the soul-consuming fire that burned me from the inside when I was with Elijah or Nik. There was no way that I was in love with Arthur. I would have noticed it by now, wouldn't I? They would never be able to do anything that would make me forget my love for them, or ever stop loving them__**.**_

_I had been perched in my tree for a few hours when a new scent reached my nose. The faint aroma of rich, intoxicating human blood filled the air. I pulled myself up straighter and looked around for the source. My eyes widened as I realised two, no three things at once. 1. There was a lot of blood, like a lot. 2. The blood was coming from the village. And 3. I recognised that scent: it was Arthur's blood. The panic that flooded my mind completely vanquished over my hunger. I leapt out of the tree and ran full tilt back to the village. Yeah, I may not be in love with him but he is my best friend, along with Rebekah. If anything were to happen to either of them, I would hunt down the people who did it and make their lives misery, before giving them a slow and painful death. Voices began to drift by as I neared the village. _

'_I'm sorry! I didn't know!' begged Arthur. Somebody must have pulled a dagger along his arm because his screams pierced the air and more blood spilled out. _

'_Well now you know,' said a voice I knew as well as my own. 'And you made a grave mistake earlier tonight,' continued the voice, tauntingly. Another scream. More blood. I urged my legs faster, seeing three tiny figures standing in a field in the distance. 'And once we're done with you, we're going to leave your body here for her to find, so she knows that she belongs to us, and only to us,' snarled the voice._

'_Is that really necessary, Niklaus?' questioned a second voice. I almost stopped dead in my tracks because of shock of hearing that voice. Elijah! Niklaus, well, this behaviour wasn't a surprise. But Elijah! Then Elijah stiffened and glanced in my direction. Nik must also have heard because he paused in his movements. Almost there, a few more seconds._

'_Well, we're out of time so consider this your lucky day,' hissed Nik. And with that, he plunged his hand into Arthur's chest and pulled out his heart. But Arthur's lips curved into a small smile as he saw me running towards him, just before Nik pulled out his heart. On his dying breath, he whispered 'Isa.'_

'_No!' I shrieked just as I caught Arthur as he fell towards the earth. Nik dropped his heart next to me as I crouched over Arthur's limp form. _

'_Come on. We're leaving the village now. Time to move on. Compel everyone to forget that we were here,' Nik said gruffly. I actually began to tremble in my fury. In a split second, I jumped up and shoved Nik into the nearest tree, not caring if the whole village heard._

'_HOW COULD YOU!' I shouted at him. 'HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM LIKE THAT?'_

'_Are you sure about that? He seemed to be a bit more than a friend in the barn,' replied Nik calmly._

'_HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AS SAY THOSE THINGS LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK? IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT HE KISSED ME. I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!'_

'_Actually, you did. And it does matter. IT MATTERS TO ME WHO YOU GO AROUND KISSING! KISSING ELIJAH IS ONE THING. BUT ANOTHER PERSON, AND A HUMAN? I DO CARE!'_

'_YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU, OR ANYONE! I BELONG TO MYSELF! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE HIS BODY THERE FOR ME TO FIND SO THAT I KNOW THAT I BELONG TO YOU!' My voice rose to a scream at the end._

'_I LOVE YOU ISA, AND I AM NOT OKAY WITH OTHER PEOPLE KISSING YOU!'_

'_IT WAS ONE KISS AND I STOPPED IT AND TOLD HIM THAT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!' I suddenly lowered my voice to a deadly low hiss. 'You know what? I don't think that you really love me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't go around killing my best friends, the people who make me happy in life, and threatening to leave their bodies around for me to find so YOU CAN GET THE MESSAGE ACROSS THAT YOU FUCKING OWN ME! WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU FUCKING DON'T!'_

'_I DON'T LOVE YOU?! OH I DON'T LOVE YOU! WHO'S THE ONE GOING AROUND KISSING OTHER MEN? YOU! I DO LOVE YOU, WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING. YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT TO YOU?' He roughly grabbed me and pinned me against a tree, his mouth roughly kissing me, his hands pulling at my hair. I shoved him off me and held him on the ground. _

'_That does not prove anything. What would prove your love is if you actually cared about my feelings and respected me!' At this point, Elijah cleared his throat to say something. I could hear people moving about in their homes, coming out to see what the fuss was about, muttering to each other. I also sensed that Rebekah had arrived and was watching the scene unfold. But I didn't care about any of it. I whirled on Elijah. 'And you! How could you do this? From him, this was not unexpected. But from you? I thought you were better. What about all your talk of virtue and honour? Obviously it means nothing to you; it is worthless, just as I am. Not only did you let him go along with this plan, but you helped him!'_

'_You know what you've proved tonight?' I continued. 'That you don't love me. You obviously don't care. And how can I love anyone who treats me like this, as their property, a plaything? TELL ME! HOW CAN I!' In any other situation, I would have been rolling on the floor in laughter at Nik and Elijah's shocked, scared and fearful expressions. But not tonight. Only one coherent thought could form in my head. 'You..' I swallowed. 'You don't love me, do you? You never have. It's all been a game to you two. For 500 years.' I said quietly. 'Well, you both fooled me well and truly, because I fell for it. But for no longer. Because tonight, you will finally be rid of me. Is that what you've wanted all along? Me to be gone? Is that why you killed Arthur tonight? To get rid of me? I thought I was actually wanted,' I said vehemently, as a few tears began to pool in my ears. 'Good riddance. I hope never to see you again,' I said softly before turning and running away. _

'_Isa! Wait!' shouted Rebekah. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Afterall, Bekah hadn't done anything to me. I turned around as Bekah rushed up to me._

'_You either choose me, or you choose them,' I told her harshly. She looked crestfallen. _

'_I'm so sorry Isa, for what they've done. I understand why you need to leave but believe me when I say this: they do love you.' She looked down at her feet before meeting my gaze. 'And I'm really sorry but, well, they're my only family that I have. I hope you understand that,' she said in a small voice._

_I nodded my head. 'Thank you Bekah, for everything. I understand. Let us one day meet again.' I turned away and walked off._

'_Isa! Please!' begged Elijah. 'I'll do anything to prove that I do love you.' _

'_Don't worry. She'll be back. She just can't get enough of us,' replied Nik, almost drawling. So full of himself, brimming with overconfidence. 'You came back last time!' Nik called after me. But yet, even as he said it, you could hear that he was doubting himself, doubting that I really would come back. I fumed and sped off into the distance, wanting to put as much distance between myself and them as I could. At least Elijah had been trying to convince me that he loved me. Not that it worked, but he tried, unlike Nik who was still going around thinking that he owned me. _

_For the next hundred years, one thought and one thought alone stood out. My life revolved around that one simple fact. They didn't love me._

_-End Flashback-_

Matt stared at me, his mouth open in horror. 'They did and said those things to you! Did they not realise what they had, and just how easily they could lose it?' Then he realised that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. 'Oh Bella,' he said and moved to sit next to me in the booth, putting his arms around me as I sobbed quietly into his shirt. 'They won't do that to you again. I won't let them,' he said fiercely. I let out a small choked laugh as I imagined Matt trying to protect me from Nik and Elijah, the two big, bad originals. 'I've seen the way Elijah looks at you. He is very much in love with you. There is no mistaking it.'

'How?' I asked quietly. He gave me a small smile.

'It's the way I used to look at Elena, before all of this happened,' he said, gesturing around himself. 'And even though Klaus is a bastard and did some pretty horrible things to you, I don't think someone like him would have stuck around you for 500 years to just pretend to be in love with you. From what I've heard about Klaus, he doesn't exactly seem like the sorta fella who pretends to fall in love, if you know what I mean. Well, if anything good is to come out of this whole mess, of the sacrifice and all, I want you to be happy.' Catching my dubious expression, he continued. 'Klaus and Elijah really do love you.'

I stared into his baby blue eyes. 'Really?' I asked in the smallest voice. He smiled back.

'Really.'

**-A/N: Finally! I started this chapter like 2 months ago and never got round to finishing it till today. It was originally meant to be a lot longer and include some other events but I figure that its already long enough and this chapter can just focus on what happened in 1350, which you've all been dying to know. So how was it? Was it up to scratch?**

**I actually had no idea until I started writing this chapter what was going to happen in 1350. I knew that something big and bad had happened to Isa to cause her to hate Elijah and Klaus but apart from that I had no clue. So sorry if it's possibly a bit inconsistent with the rest of the story: I know I would have changed a few things if I'd had this idea at the start of the story. **

**Who loved Matt! I know I did! So cute and nice and genuine and he gives me the warm and fuzzies!**

**By the way, there is no village/ town called La Bourborle. I just made it up. In case you were wondering.**

**And I know that they probably didn't have those swear words back in the middle ages but whatever. I needed some words to express her anger and I'd have no idea where to start looking for medieval swear words anyways. **

**And you know when Isabella was in the forest (in the flashback) after Arthur had kissed her? And then she smelt his blood from the village, even though I previously said that she couldn't smell or hear things form the village cause it was too far? Well that was because she hadn't fed in a while so her smell was particularly acute that night. **

**And please, please, please review! Reviews really motivate me to write more and make me feel warm on the inside. **** I really appreciate you taking your time to write a review. I love hearing what you have to say about my writing. And again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. **


	12. Before the Sacrifice

Chapter 12: Before the Sacrifice

**-A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've just been sooooooo busy with school work lately! It just feels like it's been piling up and up and up! I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long but it just kind of dropped in my list of important things to do. But thanks for being so patient and thanks so much for your lovely reviews! Especially to **MyaLuv4ever **for her amazing review that made me feel really nice **** Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. It was originally meant to be part of the last chapter, but when I wrote the last chapter, I felt that all of this would make it too long and that that scene and issue deserved its own chapter to itself. It just wouldn't have felt as right with other stuff at the end of it. So it's more of a filler chapter. Not much important stuff. **

Note: Jenna doesn't know about the vampires.

**(same day as Chapter 11)**

**Elena POV:**

'All I'm saying is that basically I don't trust you and your little potion. I think we need a back-up plan,' said Damon in a 'duh' voice. We, being myself, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and even Elijah were gathered in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House, discussing whether or not to take Elijah's potion. Alaric had returned as himself and delivered the message that the Sacrifice was to take place tonight.

'And what better plan do you have, huh?' retorted Stefan. 'I may not trust him either but somehow I think that this potion will be more reliable than anything you might come up with!'

'What are you saying about my plan-making skills? I think my plans are perfectly fine. And if I may point out, all of your plans, and Elena's too for that matter, have completely backfired! So it's not like you can talk!' continued Damon. Meanwhile, Elijah stood by, having taken up a rather formal stance, with his hands clasped behind his back and a blank expression plastered on his face as he listened calmly to Damon and Stefan bicker. I could sense that the argument between Stefan and Damon was growing more and more heated by the minute and I decided that I needed to step in.

'Woah, woah. Relax everybody. Let's think about this rationally,' I interceded.

'I am thinking rationally. Speak for yourself; it's your safety,' scoffed Damon under his breath, even though I and everybody else could hear him.

'What plan do you suggest we enact Damon?' I inquired.

'Anything but this plan!' he burst out. 'We clearly cannot trust him or his potion! How do we know he isn't betraying us!'

Elijah cleared his throat. 'If I may interrupt,' he began. 'You do realise that I am standing right here. And I assure you Damon that I am a man of my word. If I say something, I mean something. I doubt very much that you will be able to produce a better plan than this potion, but please, it's Elena's life, not mine. Go right ahead.' He then stepped back and looked away, out the window, having said his part.

'As if!' interjected Damon almost immediately! 'Like you know anything and like you care whether the potion actually works!'

'Would you stop it Damon! This is _my _life that we're talking about here! Do I not get any say?' I said angrily.

'Actually, no! I'm trying my best to keep you alive but you and Stefan seem intent on getting you killed! So I think it's best if you two stay out of the matter! You don't exactly have a history of being a great judge of someone's character.'

'Damon,' warned Stefan. But I had already turned away and stormed upstairs. I don't usually get angry but Damon was getting on my last nerve. Sometimes not everything was about him! And even when it wasn't about him he had to make it his decision! I walked into Stefan's room and sat down on his bed, trying to think things through. I yanked my hands through my hair, pondering what to do. I heard someone walk into the room and very quietly close the door. I looked up to see Damon turning around from closing the door. I opened my mouth to tell him to go away but he sped over to me and clamped his hand over my mouth. I tried to protest but he just held his finger to his lips, miming for me to be quiet. Then I saw him raise his wrist to his mouth and bite and it was then that I realised what his plan was. And I wasn't going to let it happen. I started protesting harder in the hopes that Stefan, Elijah or Caroline would hear. Damon then removed the hand covering my mouth but swiftly replaced it with his wrist. He held the back of my head with his other hand as the thick substance flowed down my throat. I tried to choke it back up but more just kept flowing in. Then the door burst open and Stefan and Caroline burst in just as Damon removed his wrist, wiping it on his shirt. He stepped back.

'It had to be done. You aren't strong enough to see that her life is more important than what she wants,' he said to Stefan carelessly before strolling from the room.

'Hey, hey. It's alright. We'll get through this, we always do,' murmured Stefan to me as he held me tight.

'I don't want to be a vampire,' I whispered to him. 'And I hate him. I hate him so much.'

~X~X~X~X~

**Jenna POV:**

'Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!' I sung as I walked through the house. Elena was with Stefan and Jeremy was god knows where so I had the house to myself. _*Ring ring* _went the doorbell. 'Coming,' I called out to the door. I walked towards the door with a spring in my step, still humming Die Young, by Ke$ha. I opened the door and a light breeze wafted in. The sun was setting so it was slightly cool outside. Funny though, there wasn't anybody there. So I stepped out of the house and looked around. Then I heard the door close and I whipped around. I saw a young man, in his twenties, patiently standing there, pleasantly grinning.

'Hello, Jenna,' he began. 'Whilst you know nothing about me, I've heard plenty about you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Klaus.' That was all I knew before something hit the back of my head and I collapsed.

When I came to, all I could sense was darkness. Then the sounds of boots scuffing against rock and dirt reached my ears. I groggily forced my eyes to stay open and glanced around. I was being carried bridal style by a tall man who had a blank expression set on his face, as though he was slightly dazed and confused. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and I saw that I was being carried along a very dimly light tunnel. Then the tunnel opened up into what I guessed must be a cellar. I was roughly dropped on the floor and a handcuff slapped around my wrist, with the other cuff going around a metal loop protruding from the hard and jagged rock wall that was behind me. I saw another woman also chained up. Strangely, she looked more like a wolf than a person. She was unconscious. The tall man left the room and I lent across to take a closer look at the woman/wolf.

'Such a waste of precious life, don't you agree?' came the voice of the young man who had been outside my house. I jumped back from the woman's body in shock, for I had not noticed the man enter. I looked up to find him crouching a meter away from me.

'Who are you? What do you want?' I said bravely, or at least what I hoped sounded brave.

'I believe I already introduced myself. I'm Klaus, remember? As for what do I want? Well, you see, it's rather complicated to explain. Allow me to begin simply. I'm a vampire.' I found it strange that under these circumstances he chose to joke. I fixed him with a sceptical look. 'I know you do not believe me, but there is much you humans don't know about the world. Even your darling niece, Elena, is not human. And it is her that I want. You see, there is a centuries old curse that has been placed upon me of which she is the key to breaking. Yet she has a strongly woven web of protection cocooning her. So instead of getting to her, I will get to you. I need something from you.'

'And what would that be?' I asked sarcastically. 'Look, I don't know what kind of lunatic you are and why you aren't locked up in a mental asylum, though you clearly need to be, but it'd be extremely nice if you could let me go.'

'Ah, you may not believe me yet, but very soon, you will. Because soon, you too will be a vampire.' As I puzzled over the meaning of his words, he did another very strange thing. He bit his wrist and held it to my mouth, forcing me to drink it. I gagged and tried to vomit it back, but I found that I couldn't. When he removed his wrist, I spluttered.

'What kind of sick creep are you! That was disgusting and so wrong and sick!' I said as I tried to spit out all the blood. He gave me that smile of his and said:

'Perhaps soon you shall thank me for that,' before his hands found my neck and swiftly snapped it.

-O-O-O-O-

**Third person POV**

The young man, just out of boyhood, maybe 19 or 20, stepped out of his black Maserati and walked curtly towards the centre of Mystic Falls' town square. He was clean shaven and had dark brown hair which lay slightly ruffled atop his head, falling just above his ears. He pulled off his black sunglasses to survey the area and in doing so, the dying rays of sunlight caught his eyes and made them glisten a pale green. He was of average height and his black t-shirt outlined his muscles. He had a chin that jutted out, almost defiantly whilst his skin was a natural looking complexion . With his black tee he wore dark blue jeans and black converses. Whilst one part of him looked laid-back and casual, another part gave off an air of wisdom, as though he had the knowledge and experiences of one much older than himself.

He then crossed the road, not bothering to look for any incoming cars, to the town information centre. He entered the small shop, the bell above the door ringing and signalling his arrival. The teenage girl behind the counter looked over her magazine and dropped her jaw slightly. He walked up to her and picked up a map off the rack of brochures, placing it on the counter in front of her. She hastily dropped her magazine and closed her mouth, taking the 5 dollar bill he also placed on the counter, counting out the change. As she placed the change in his hand, she batted her eyelashes and looked up at him. 'Anything else I can help you with?' she inquired. He gave her a warm smile.

'I don't think so. But thanks for the map,' was his reply.

'Sorry, what was your name?' she called out just before he turned away.

'Anthony.'

'Anthony…what?'

'Just Anthony,' he said before turning away and exiting the shop.

**-A/N: The woman who was in the cellar with Jenna was indeed Jules, if it wasn't obvious enough. Hopefully the next chapter will also be uploaded soon. If I have time, I'll try to write the next chapter this weekend. **

**Reviews really encourage me to write and I love hearing what you have to say! **


	13. The Sacrifice

Chapter 13- The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I really do try, but stuff just gets in the way. But here it is. The Sacrifice! **

**And a shout-out to OwlsAndTeaa who was my 100****th**** follower!Yay! People actually like my writing **

**And I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or mistakes with tense. I always seem to get confused and swap unknowingly between tenses. It's really weird. **

**-A/N: Elijah hasn't been conspiring with the gang to take down Klaus. He was only helping them with the potion because Isa bargained his life for the potion earlier. Jenna also doesn't know about the supernatural. And the moonstone is not really important in this story, hence it's lack of appearance. **

**The night of the same day as chapter 12. **

**Third Person POV**

Anthony walked up the quaint little street. His expression was thoughtful, hopeful, though hopeful for what, one could not tell. His head was cocked ever so slightly to the right and his walk had a very slight bounce in his step. One might expect a person of his age and appearance to have a spring in his step but if one got to know him, they would find a spring in his step rather out of the ordinary. He was more of a formal and mature man. The sun had just set and the moon was beginning to rise, but there was still a whisper of light trickling through the air. It may be late but Anthony had things to do, people to see. His walk slowed down as he stopped in front of a house that seemed to fit in better in the 1950s rather than the 21st century. It was fairly small, with a neat picket fence in front of a trimmed bush. His hand rested on the fence as he read the number on the letterbox, confirming that it was the correct address. He then swung open the little gate and advanced up the path to the veranda of the house. Mounting the stairs, he hesitated briefly before firmly knocking on the door. Now his face seemed slightly anxious, as though worried about what he might find within that little house.

The door opened and what he saw seemed to surprise him. In front of him was a coffee-coloured teenage girl with dark brown hair which fell down her back in slight waves. She was dressed in grey skinny jeans and a floral blouse. She frowned slightly and glanced around, no doubt wondering who this strange man was and what he wanted at this time in the evening.

'Er, I was looking for a Sheila Bennett?' inquired Anthony to the girl. A sad and forlorn look passed over her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

'Oh. That's my grandmother. But she, um, passed away earlier this year,' replied the girl.

'Oh. I'm very sorry for your loss,' said Anthony, nodding his head in respect. That expression of hopefulness was gone now, replaced by disappointment instead.

'Is there anything in particular you wanted to see her for?'

'I doubt very much that a girl like yourself would be able to help me,' he said cryptically. Her eyes narrowed as she pieced together the double meaning behind his words.

'You would be…surprised.. by what I am capable of,' replied the girl carefully. Anthony tilted his head and observed here, considering her words.

'Well, we may be able to..arrange.. something.'

'Perhaps so. But right now, I was just about to leave, as I have to be somewhere, but maybe in a few days?'

'Okay. Well, here's my number,' said Anthony, pulling out a scrap of paper from his pocket and scribbling down a phone number. 'Call me when you're ready.' And with that he turned away. Then he turned back. 'Sorry, one last thing. I didn't quite catch your name….'

'It's Bonnie,' replied the girl.

'Well, see you soon, Bonnie,' said Anthony before turning around once again and walking down the path, exiting through the gate and walking away down the street. Bonnie lingered in the doorway, rubbing the piece of paper between her forefinger and thumb, before shaking her head and re-entering the house, closing the front door.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Elena POV**

'I'll still be here after tonight. I'll survive. I'll just be a vampire,' I told Stefan with a shrug, trying to make him see that it wasn't that big a thing. Stefan stared into my eyes with a fierce intensity and gripped my hands tighter.

'I'll always be here for you. I promise,' he said sincerely. 'I'll always love you, not matter what. And we'll always get through everything…..together.' He leaned his head forward and leant against my forehead. We were standing outside the Boarding House, waiting for Klaus to arrive to 'escort' me to the venue of the Sacrifice. 'It won't matter that you'll be a vampire because I'll still be here for you. And so will Damon. And Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy and Alaric. And everyone else will still be here for you.' But deep in his heart, I knew that he didn't want me to be a vampire. Because I didn't want to be a vampire and he only wanted what I wanted. Whilst I may pretend to be okay with becoming a vampire, I really wasn't. And I could blame Damon Salvatore for that.

'We can start a new life together,' I whispered to him.

'We'll always be together,' he whispered back. Then he gently captured my lips with his lips in a soft kiss which held so much love and tenderness it made me want to break down then and there.

'Ah. The two lovebirds. What a shame that after tonight you won't be together anymore.' Klaus's voice interrupted our moment. 'I suppose though that Elena is so kindly offering herself up for my sacrifice that I'll let you two have you last moments together in peace.' He was then quiet and stared wistfully away for a few moments. Stefan and I remained in our position, not moving, just relishing in the feel of the other pressed up against one another. 'Oh will you look at that!' said Klaus loudly. 'It's time to go. We'll best be off now, Elena.' He walked towards us. Stefan remained in his position for a second longer before drawing back.

'It's okay,' I whispered to him. 'You'll be fine without me.' I felt Klaus's hand on my arm. 'Just close your eyes,' I murmured to Stefan. 'It'll be easier for both of us.' I watched him slowly close his eyes, watching me the entire way until they fully closed. Just as they closed, I felt myself being whisked away by Klaus. I wanted to call out to Stefan, to tell him that it would be okay, but we were already gone.

The world suddenly stopped spinning as we stopped moving. I tried to regain my senses and I was able to see that we were in the middle of a clearing in the forest. I collapsed on the ground closed my eyes for a moment to give my senses time to collect themselves. I think Klaus must have crouched down in front of me because his voice floated from just in front of my left ear.

'Just hold tight now love. Just a little longer and this will be all over.' I thought I must have imagined it but it seemed that his voice held the tiniest trace of sympathy in it. By the time I had opened my eyes, he had gone. I could see that I was not alone on the forest floor, with two other figures stirring. In front of me and to my right I could see Jules, the werewolf. I noticed that she was in the middle of a white salt circle. Looking down at the ground around me I noticed that I too was in the middle of a salt circle.

'Elena?' I heard a hoarse voice croak. I looked up and saw Jenna sitting up in the third circle, in front of me and to my left. The circles were all interlocked. What was Jenna doing here? She didn't even know about the supernatural world, let alone should be part of it and its drama.

'Jenna! Jenna! Are you okay?' I called out.

'I think so. What are you doing here?' she replied.

'Um, it's a long story. But what happened to you?'

'It hurts, Elena, it hurts,' she complained.

'What hurts?'

'Everywhere. My gums. My eyes. My throat feels parched. I feel so thirsty! Um, a man named Klaus, who said he was a vampire, kidnapped me and dragged me here.'

'Oh no! This can't be happening! Not to you! Why did you get involved Jenna? Why you?' I cried out. Now Klaus was even going to kill Jenna! Someone who wasn't involved in this at all! I was definitely putting everyone that I knew, cared about and love in danger.

'Elena, what's going on?' she said. A third voice which I hadn't heard before answered for me.

'You're going through the transition phase,' said a tall woman in her late twenties. I recognised her as Greta, the sister of Lukas and the daughter of Dr Martin.

'Transition phase into what?' whispered Jenna, clutching her throat. Greta crouched down next to Jenna and dragged a knife along her own forearm.

'Into a vampire. But don't worry, it'll all be over soon. Here, drink,' she said, offering her arm in front of Jenna's nose.

'What's happening to me!' cried Jenna. Her face changed as it became paler in colour and the veins popped out. Her hand flew to her gums as her fangs elongated and stretched out from her gums. 'I can't stop it! The desire! Blood!' she said before plunging her fangs into Greta's outstretched arm. She drunk in a frenzy for a few seconds before Greta pulled her arm back.

'Everything is now ready for the Sacrifice. It will begin shortly,' said Greta. I tried to get up and run to Jenna but 6 foot flames leapt into the air from the perimeter of the circle I was in. I immediately drew back.

'Greta,' I called out. She turned back to look at me, frowning. 'Your brother and father are very worried for you. They miss you very much and want to rescue you.' Her face hardened.

'I am free to do as I please. I do not need rescuing. I am much happier here with Klaus than I was with them.' She prepared to turn away.

'Lukas died trying to help rescue you.' She paused, her face weeping in sadness for a split second before a cool façade replaced it. She then turned away and walked off.

'Elena? Could you please explain what is happening? I think I deserve an explanation,' said Jenna. I took a deep breath as I looked at Jenna and began to tell her everything, from the very beginning.

When I had finished explaining the story to Jenna, she just stared at me, shock written plainly across her face.

'I can't believe you've been through all that,' she spoke quietly. I just looked at the ground sadly, finally realising that it was all coming to an end.

'I hope you understand why I didn't, couldn't, tell you Jenna,' I said sighing and shaking my head in defeat. 'And even after everything, you're still involved in all this.' We looked at each other for a moment, relishing in it. To the side, Jules began to cough and awaken.

'Where am I?' she croaked as she sat up and looked around. A slightly blank look drifted across her face as she remembered the events of the past day. That look then contorts into an expression of fury and hatred. 'That son of a bitch! I will fucking murder him!'

'Will you, love?' came the distinctive voice of Klaus, Greta walking beside him. 'Ah Elena,' he said, crouching by the edge of my circle. 'I am deeply sorry that it had to end this way,' he said in a voice that couldn't care less. 'But I find the harmony of it quite nice, don't you? 3 women, 2 of them related. If only there was werewolf blood in your family, that would be nice, wouldn't it?' He stood and walked over to where Jules was, pausing slightly as the flames parted to let him through. 'It's time to begin.' Greta took a breath and looked towards the skies, raising her arms as she drew the power into her. She began to chant.

'Mi spiritus potestatem tuam largiri libet mihi facere in hac sacra et sollemnia diu expectata. Animum meum, et una nobiscum fieri unum. Copulabitur mihi, una nobiscum. Copulabitur mihi. Copulabitur mihi. Lorem virtus tua per corpus.'

The leaves around her began to pick up, creating a small whirlwind. The flames flickered higher and brighter and she nodded at Klaus. 'Primo quidem, et luna in sanguine filiorum. Pergat Sanguine adhiberi sapienter.'

Klaus pulled the hair off Jules's neck, who was cowering, her eyes conveying her wild terror. Klaus threw his head back and plunged his fangs into Jules neck, her movements becoming still. Jenna stared with absolute horror as Klaus sucked the last drop of blood from Jules and dropped her limp body to the ground, standing up slowly. His mouth was dripping with blood and the pure evil and lust, the lust of power and control glinted maliciously in his eyes. He stepped slowly into Jenna's circle who retreated back until she her back was almost touching the opposite wall of flame. Greta's voice began again as the wind picked up.

'Secunda vero nocte in sanguine natum, eripitur.' Whilst the heat of the flame was hot, goosebumps rose on my arms as I felt the strength of the power, the intentions of it coursing through the air. Klaus advanced towards Jenna who was whimpering slightly. She took a last glance at me.

'I love you Elena. You have been like a daughter to me. Just please, remember that, no matter what happens,' she said, her voice breaking. Then she turned around bravely and faced Klaus, a defiant expression on her face. 'I will not be afraid of you,' she said confidently, well as confidently as she could in a situation like this. I frowned as I saw someone blurring towards us. I made out long and wavy auburn hair just as she called out.

'Klaus! Don't do this!' yelled Bella. 'They're innocent people, they don't deserve this! Don't do this to them.' She tried to run through the flames but was thrown back by an invisible barrier. Klaus ignored her, as did Greta who continued with her chanting. I made out more people coming. A man in a suit hovering by the tree line, watching with a solemn expression. Elijah. A blonde watching, looking bored. She must be their sister, Rebekah. Katherine, peering out from the cover of the trees. What's she doing here? She's spent her life running from this. Maybe I imagined it, but it seemed like she was looking sympathetic for me. Damon and Stefan looking worried, Stefan more so than Damon. Caroline. Her hand covering her mouth as she watches Klaus lean over Jenna. Bonnie, shaking as she tries to control her anger. Jeremy running towards the flames, his face a mask of horror and despair, as he too watches Klaus and Jenna. Like Bella, he is bounced by the barrier. Alaric running to pull Jeremy back and he screams. Yet I feel like I cannot hear them. But then my breath catches in my throat as I look around at the people I care about, the people I love and realise that if Damon's blood doesn't work, I may never see them again. Klaus finally sinks his fangs into Jenna whose body stiffens and quickly becomes lifeless, the pallor of her skin becoming a ghostly white as the life is sucked out of her. Once again, Klaus drops her body carelessly and stands, walking towards me. I take a deep breath.

Greta's chanting washes over me, somehow calming me. I feel Klaus gently brush aside my hair as he tilts my head to better expose my neck. I take a last look at my friends before I feel a sharp pain at my neck and my eyelids slowly flutter closed.

**Isa POV**

I watched the life slowly trickle out of Elena. How could I ever have loved someone like this? Who kills innocent people? He really has changed. This is not the man I fell in love with. The man I fell in love with was completely different. He was human. He cared. He had feelings other than anger and hate. Maybe there had been a chance, after 500 years that he would have at least changed slightly for the better. At least that way I would have hope that maybe sometime in the future, things could get better. There's always hope, I told myself firmly. But even as I said that, all I could see was a soulless monster instead of my Nik.

Nik stood up, and looked towards the full moon. Greta's voice became louder and faster, power rolling off her words. 'Sanguinem datum lunae pueri, pueri doppelganger et noctis. Nunc educit potentiam naturae opus et luna moonstone suus justo. Sit Hybrid nasceretur.'

Then Nik let out an anguished cry and his bones began to break. His spine elongated and curved, hunching. His face slowly stretched until it was that of a wolf. A muscly but lean wolf now stood in Nik's place. We all stared. His fur was a rich brown colour and his normally blue eyes were now a deep yellow. His hair was longish and ruffled slightly. The moonlight caught his fur, giving it a silvery glow. He looked towards the moon before looking at us with what might be a triumphant expression. He had spent the last 1000 years of his life trying to break this curse afterall. Suddenly, a howl cut through the air, emerging from the woods across the clearing from where most of us are. Nik turned his head sharply, moving forward slightly to the source of the sound. A golden-grey wolf leaped out of the woods towards Nik, who started suddenly. He quickly trotted to his left as the other wolf landed powerfully on the ground and turned his head towards Nik.

They circled each other, prowling and growling lowly. Then Nik pounced, almost landing on top of the other wolf if it hadn't moved to the right. He rammed into Nik, trying to topple him but Nik held his ground, seeming surprised at his own strength as he tested his new abilities. Everyone stands and watches silently, no-one daring move to help either side. How strong is Nik? Who is this wolf? What does he want? What will happen? Nik and the wolf continue to throw themselves at each other. After a few minutes, Nik has trapped the other wolf beneath his paws and is growling in his face. Then the moonlight seems to shiver for a moment as is slowly drifts down. Nik and the other wolf transform back.

**-A/N: Because it just is, somehow their clothes magically appear with them. Don't ask me how. They just do. **

Nik was back on his feet and slammed the other man against a tree. The other man in question is about 19 or 20. He has pale green eyes and ruffled brown hair. He doesn't look scared. Instead he looks slightly amused, as though he knows something that the rest of us don't, which he probably does.

'I don't care who you are or what you want, but for that little stunt, you're going to pay for it severely. With your life,' Klaus snarled in his face. Just as he is about to pull his heart out, Rebekah rushed into the clearing.

'Stop Nik! Listen to me! Stop!' she cries frantically. Nik pauses and turns towards her, as does everyone else, wondering what has made her so desperate. 'Stop! You can't kill him!'

'Why ever not?' inquired Nick curiously.

'Because,' she paused slightly, preparing herself for the impact her words would have. 'It's Anthony. Your son.'

- End of Part 1-

**-A/N: Finally finished that chapter and part 1! By the way, chapter 1-13 were part 1. I didn't label that at the start. But Part 1 is called Isabella. Sorry about the wait! I know I said I would upload it 2 weeks ago and I wrote half of it then, but stuff got it in the way. And this chapter isn't even that long. Hopefully I'll actually be able to update soon because it's school holidays at the moment. What'd you think about that twist at the end? It's a very essential part to the storyline.**

**I've also noticed that this is more of a vampire diaries story rather than a crossover and I'm going to try and put more twilight in here, even though I don't really like it (sorry!) So hopefully you'll be able to see the Cullens again and maybe some of the La Push pack!**

**And sorry about some possible minor regularities. Because of the breaks between when I write, I often forget minor details that aren't essential to this story or the vampire diaries. So yeah. **

**Please, please, please review! I really love hearing what you have to say. And I'm open to criticism. I'd love to know how I can improve on my writing. **


	14. Anthony

**-Part 2: Anthony- **

**Chapter 14: Anthony**

**-A/N: I just want to point out that I came up with this whole storyline a few months ago and it is not related to the most recent VD episode. **

**Did anyone see that coming in that episode? Who else wants to see the spinoff now?**

**And by the way, Part 1 was everything before now, and it was called Isabella. **

**And I skimmed through one of my early chapters and realised it was absolutely filled with grammatical errors! So I'm going to go and edit those, but I won't be changing any of the plot, because changing any plot holes now would be a bit confusing for all you guys who have been reading it from the very start!**

**(Picking up at the end of last chapter….)**

**Klaus POV**

It took a moment to sink in.

Anthony.

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. My son!? No, he wasn't..no no no, isn't. But still, he's ours, all of us. But he's not! He's just another proof that someone doesn't care about me. But he is my son, our son!

These conflicting thoughts, conflicting emotions swelled up, confusing me. I immediately released Anthony and took a step back in shock. It was still sinking in. Anthony…. How was he even alive? He should be long dead! He was supposed to live a human life. We were supposed to move on from our lives after he came and went. He wasn't supposed to come back! Wait…Did he just turn into a werewolf? How the hell is that even possible? He's not biologically my son! He doesn't have any resemblance to me. How the hell did he turn into a werewolf? He doesn't have the bloody werewolf gene. What the hell is happening? I want, no need, answers!

It was then that I realised how silent it all was. Everyone's breath was caught in their throat as they too processed what was happening. Then I heard the air besides me ruffle as Elijah and Isa joined Rebekah, Anthony and I in the middle of the clearing. I wondered what their faces looked like. I wondered what mine looked like. But I didn't dare tear my gaze from Anthony.

**Bella POV**

I had stood frozen, my feet suddenly stuck to the ground as I saw my son, my child, my Anthony. To say I was shocked was a massive understatement. Then once I had processed this and realised that it really was him, I rushed into the clearing and halted just beside Klaus. Why was Anthony even here? He should be long dead! We made sure that he would be able to live a human life, grow up normally. We had just become vampires and believed ourselves to be monsters and hadn't wished to force that horrific lifestyle upon him. Apparently, fate had other ideas.

But was he even a vampire? He had just transformed back from a werewolf in front of our eyes. Yet that couldn't be because it is Nik who has the werewolf gene, and not Elijah, who is Anthony's father. Clearly, we had all missed some tidbit of information in the past 1000 years.

My one real chance at a family, at being a mother. It had been over a thousand years ago but suddenly I felt myself reliving the experience. My joy and relief when he was born. The undeniable happiness he brought to our family, our family of Nik, Elijah, Rebekah and myself. Our reminder of what we had lost but what we strove to keep, our precious humanity. Our second chance at our old, normal lives. The passageway easing us into our new lifestyle. Anthony had been born a human and we had hoped that he would remain that way. And when he was gone, our old lives would truly be gone and we would become our new selves, our vampire selves.

I took a hesitant step forward, my hand reaching forward to carefully brush his cheek, trying to see if he was real. The tips of my fingers felt his smooth skin. I dropped my hand and stared at him, the reality really hitting me in the face. Anthony was alive. And he was here, standing right in front of me. He had a slightly lost expression on his face, something of bewilderment and shock, pain and remembrance.

'Anthony.' His name fell from my lips, quiet as a whisper in the wind. I looked into his pale green eyes and found myself surprised. His eyes…they were so different. So much older, more experienced. More closed off, harsh, pained, grave, tired, wise, learnt. He was grown up and he had experienced the bitch that was life. The last time I had looked into his eyes, they had been joyous, hopeful, full of bursting light, naïve, optimistic, eager. The comparison was startling. His eyes had seemed almost, well, almost a mirror of mine. His appearance had changed a lot as well. But then so had I and Nik and Bekah and Elijah.

His hair had been a lot longer, falling to his shoulders in dark brown curls. He had been this muscular and slightly taller than me, but now his posture was more rigid than relaxed and casual, constantly keeping his guard up. His black shirt and jeans outlined his muscles and good build. His cheekbones seemed more defined, his nose slightly crooked. He gave the tiniest of smiles. 'Hi mom,' was all he murmured, looking at me. He shifted his gaze to where Nik and Elijah were standing. 'Hi dad.' His eyes shifted between the two of them, drinking in their appearance. He then focused on Bekah who was standing next to Elijah. 'Aunt Beks.'

What sort of person has he turned out to be? He would not be like the Anthony I knew for 16 sweet years a thousand years ago, so much was for sure. A thousand years definitely changed someone. Look at Nik. Had Anthony taken after him? Disregards human life and needs power and control. Or was he more like Elijah? Honesty and virtue?

Anthony cleared his throat. 'Is there somewhere else we can go? Somewhere a bit more, private?' he reminded us that we weren't alone and that Stefan and Damon and Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy and Ric and everyone else were still staring at us, some of their mouths wide open. Who would have guessed that there was an Original son? Elijah nodded in reply to Anthony's question before blurring off to the Mikaelson manor. I took another glance at Anthony before following Elijah. We soon all arrived at the house, standing around the living room.

No-one spoke. I mean, what do you say to your 1000 year old son who you left when he was 16 and should be long dead by now? How's life? I don't think so. So we stood, Nik, Elijah, Bekah and myself staring at Anthony whilst he stared back calmly. I cleared my throat and spoke softly.

'You do understand why we had to leave when you were 16?' His eyes met mine. 'We wanted you to be able to live a normal human life, something that none of us could ever have again. We didn't want to force this lifestyle upon you.' There was a pause as we waited anxiously for Anthony's reply.

'You took away 16 years of memories and replaced them with fake memories. 16 years of my life, gone. You had no right to do that.' He replied in an emotionless tone. I dropped my gaze to the floor guiltily. No-one tried to challenge him. He didn't need our excuses. Finally I could bear it no longer. I took a step forward.

'Anthony,' I murmured. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. For a moment, he was still, but then slowly, his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close. I leant against him and breathed in his scent, that familiar scent of woody musk. 'I have missed you. I didn't realise that until after it was too late, until we had let you go and were half a world away. None of us realised it until then.'

'I've missed you too. I've spent my entire life hoping that I would get to meet you again,' he murmured into my ear. I finally released him and stepped back. A second after I had released him, Bekah rushed forward and grabbed Anthony in a big embrace.

'You've always been my son to me. I know I'm not your biological mother, but I've always seen you as my son,' she said to him. Anthony gave a slight chuckle, a much deeper chuckle than what I last remembered.

'You're the best mum anyone could ever ask for, Aunt Beks.' She stepped back and I saw a tiny tear roll down her cheek. Elijah then cleared his throat, seeming hesitant to move. He looked pretty awkward, clearly trying to decide what the best manner would be to talk to his son after a thousand years. He finally stepped forward. This time, Anthony spoke first.

'Dad.' Elijah didn't acknowledge him. Anthony gave the tiniest of smirks and held out his hand for Elijah to shake. Elijah let out a defeated sigh. He suddenly hugged Anthony. Anthony broke out into a smile and hugged him back.

'My son. Ooof, you're a lot stronger now!' said Elijah, a hint of humour colouring his voice.

'And you're a lot older, Dad,' he replied cheekily.

'Hey! You're not much younger than us at all! Only by 18 years! And compared to how long we've all been alive, that's nothing,' replied Elijah, a smile on his face. Then Anthony turned to look at Nik. Nik shuffled uncomfortably, his gaze everywhere but Anthony. He was clearly much more uncomfortable than Elijah. I think anyone can kind of tell that Nik isn't a very emotional person. Especially when it came to emotions regarding family, care and love. Clearly Anthony had some reservations about him as well. He must have heard about Nik's, well, reputation. He didn't seem to be all that happy about it either. And he had just experienced firsthand what it was like to be on the receiving end of Nik's anger.

'I don't approve of killing innocent humans for our selfish needs,' started Anthony coldly. 'I thought parents were meant to be role models? You're going to have to do better than that.' Nik returned the fierce gaze. He narrowed his eyes.

'What makes you think I want you in my life? You haven't been around for a thousand years.' He said harshly.

'Well, if I remember, it was you four who abandoned me, not me. Or did I remember wrong?'

'I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I was the one who was against abandoning you and leaving you as a human. I thought you would do a lot better if you were a vampire, but everyone else disagreed. How are you a vampire anyways? Or, a better question, how are you a werewolf.' Nik said the last past in a deadly cold voice. Anthony and Nik had started circling each other like predators. 'Thought you were Elijah's son, not mine.'

'Well, apparently I'm not only Elijah's son, but also yours.' We all stared at him with confused expressions.

'What do you mean?' I asked. 'How can you have two fathers?'

'I don't know,' began Anthony. 'But apparently I do. I look like Elijah, but I somehow have a portion of the werewolf gene in me from Niklaus. I'd better tell you what happened.' He sat down on the couch. 'Just before you left me, you told me everything about my grandparents, how you were the first vampires in the world, how you came to be and everything else.'

That had been a bit confusing to explain to Anthony when he was 16. Whilst I had been married to Nik, I was still in love with both him and Elijah. The marriage had purely been because my father wished it to be and determined who it would be by that stupid contest. So the night before my wedding, I had spent the night with Elijah. Other nights after my marriage, I had also spent nights with Nik. And then I became pregnant. I presumed that it was Nik's child but I couldn't be sure. Then came the night when we were all turned into vampires. At that point, no-one, not even I knew that I was pregnant. So when I was turned into a vampire, with Anthony growing inside of me, the curse was also placed upon him. Imagine everyone's surprise a few weeks later when there became a noticeable bulge in my stomach, even though vampire bodies weren't supposed to change. There was also a faint heartbeat fluttering. Myself, Elijah, Nik and Bekah had moved away from Mystic Falls by now, still trying to adjust to our new lifestyle. We had no idea what this pregnancy was going to be like, seeing as it was most certainly not under normal circumstances. But we waited 9 months and a beautiful baby boy was more healthy, normal, and human.

We hadn't known why he was human, but found out later that it was because the curse was so unnatural and defying the laws of nature, it hadn't been able to latch upon something so pure as a new life. Even though we all knew there was a chance that the child was Elijah's, even Nik and Bekah realised that possibility, we all deluded ourselves into thinking that it was indeed Nik's. But after Anthony was born, the more he grew, the more we noticed he looked less and less like Nik and more and more like Elijah. By the time he was 10 months old, it was certain that he wasn't Nik's child but rather Elijah's. Needless to say, Nik wasn't happy.

_-Flashback-_

_**800s, when Anthony was 10 months olds, England**_

_I was holding Anthony in my arms, cradling him and feeding him, trying to calm him down. He had been spooked by some noise in the woods. I trailed my hand through his silky brown hair which almost reached his ears. We were staying in a little hut for the time being, in England. Bekah was lighting the fire, Elijah was cleaning his sword and Nik was outside attending to the horses. Presently, he stormed in, not looking happily. He threw down the now empty water pail. It clanged against the ground, causing all of us to look up at him. _

'_I can't take it any longer. That, that child is clearly not mine!' He spat out the word_ child_ with such contempt. 'He doesn't look anything like me. He clearly resembles Elijah. You have been lying to us all this time.' He said walking towards me angrily and staring me in the eyes. He then turned to Elijah. 'And you! You must've known! Why bother hide it?' He glared at us, demanding an answer._

'_There was no way of knowing whose child it was! Yes, I admit, I had been with both of you before I got pregnant but I assumed that it was yours, Nik! I never purposely lied to you.' I cried out._

'_Well you must of, if you've been with him. When was it?' he stalked closer to me and got in my face. 'When? Tell me!' he roared. I refused to cower from him. Yes, husbands were supposed to have power over their wives, but I was not going to fall for that. _

'_If you must know, it was only once, and it was the night before you and I were married! So I have not been unfaithful to you.' By now I had risen to my feet and Bekah ran forward to grab Anthony from my arms before Nik and I started to fight. 'You know that I love him as well as you! You know that that marriage was not of my decision at all! That was my father's decision.' He narrowed his eyes at me. _

'_Does that mean if you had a choice you would have chosen him?' he growled. _

'_No! Yes! I don't know!' I threw my hands up. 'I don't know what I would have done? I haven't decided yet.'_

'_Well, maybe we would appreciate it if you decided sometime soon!' he snarled. 'This isn't a game! And now there's a child to prove it.' He gestured at Anthony who was wailing loudly in Bekah's arms. 'I thought that perhaps I would have a chance to be a father and now I cannot even do that! That is not my child!'_

'_You can still be his father!' At that, Elijah frowned. Seeing his frown, I hastily continued. 'You can both be fathers! Share the experience, become brothers again!' At that, both Nik and Elijah began to protest. _

'_But he is my child!' said Elijah. 'And Klaus won't be a good father anyways. He'll just be a bad influence for him.'_

'_I want to be a father, and a father by myself! I don't want to share the role of father with him!' retorted Nik. 'Can't I have something I don't have to share with him, like I do with you?'_

'_Well, if neither of you can agree, then Anthony will have no father!' I shouted back. Again, they started to protest. _

'_No father! Every child needs a father, especially a boy. Fathers are very important, much more important than mothers!' cried Nik._

'_A child without a father? That is scandalous! He needs a father!' said Elijah. _

'_Well then, you had both better be fathers! Besides, if a child so desperately needs a father, what better than to have two of them?' I replied. They both had looks of contempt on their faces and were glaring at the other. They seemed to settle on an agreement._

'_Fine. We'll both be his father,' muttered Elijah in an annoyed tone. Nik glared at me and him but didn't say anything. Elijah then moved to Bekah and took Anthony from her. His cries subsided immediately and Elijah smiled into his son's face. Nik, clearly annoyed that Anthony was showing such affection for Elijah, grabbed Anthony from Elijah and held him. At first, Anthony gave a started cry and he was unexpectedly grabbed, but soon settled comfortable into Nik's arms and fell asleep. _

_I sighed, having a feeling that the next few years would be filled with them trying to prove that they were the better father. At least hopefully Anthony would benefit from this. From across the room, Bekah gave me a small smile, letting me know that I had made the right decision. _

_-End Flashback-_

So Anthony had turned out to be Elijah's child instead of Nik's, as we had originally believed. He grew up and we travelled around Europe. We had always been uncertain as to whether something unnatural would suddenly happen to Anthony. But time went on and he seemed to be a perfectly normal human child. We adjusted to our new lives as well as letting go to our old ones. We raised Anthony as normal as we could, though he knew what we were. Unfortunately, he never had many friends and when he did, never for long, for we always had to move. However, Anthony accepted these facts and stuck with us without complaint. We knew that Mikael was on the hunt for us, especially Nik, who, as it had also come to light wasn't Mikael's child either. Nik was especially paranoid and scared of him and always urged us to move on, never settling down long, never more than half a year. We taught Anthony everything we knew, about humans as well as everything supernatural. Then came the time when we had to make a decision.

We knew that Mikael had gotten wind of our location and was coming after us. We didn't want Anthony to get hurt. We also decided we wanted to give him the opportunity to live a normal human life, without any supernatural beings. We had a big argument over that. We were still very human, even after 17 years of the lifestyle of being a vampire. We didn't wish this horrible fate on our one and only son. He was our one chance to redeem ourselves. So after many hours of arguing, Nik finally lost the argument to turn him into a vampire and we went and saw a witch, a relative of Ayanna in fact. We had her remove 16 years of memory from Anthony and replaced them of false memories of him growing up in a farmhouse in England. However, we also had her place these memories in a pocket watch, a Mikaelson prized possession. When Anthony felt the time would be right, he would have the urge to open the pocket watch and he would remember those first 16 years of his life, living as the son of vampires.

We then travelled to a suitable village in England. It was small and the community was tight. They were all like a big extended family. We gave him over to a decent family of farmers who had 4 other children. We then compelled the family and town, giving them false memories of Anthony. It was one of the hardest times of my life, saying goodbye to my son. And in a way, I was also saying goodbye to my old life. None of us could bear to leave him, even Nik had grown to care very deeply for him. So after several minutes of stalling and watching him with his family, we left him nothing but the pocket watch to remember us by. From then on, he had been a bit of a forbidden topic. We never mentioned him, never talked about him, tried not to think about him because it hurt too much. But in our hearts, we knew that we had made the best choice for him, even if it required us to be the most selfless we had ever been. But something must have happened after we left, or Anthony wouldn't be standing in front of us right now still looking eternally 18.

Anthony continued his explanation of what happened next, a story none of us had ever heard before. 'Everything was fine for 2 years. My 'family' were loving and caring and I loved them, but it never quite felt right. Now I know why. But just after my 18th birthday, things started to happen. That night, everything changed. I felt different. It felt like my body was on fire, the sun seemed slightly brighter, the chatter seemed louder, everyone seemed to move slower. I was worried but hoped that it was just a fever and would go away in the morning, or at least after a few days. So I went to sleep. But then I woke up in the middle of night and I knew something was different. My entire body was energised, my arms and legs seemed lighter, everything was brighter, everything louder. When I tried to stand up, I leapt up and crashed into the ceiling, breaking it. I ran from my room in a shock and was outside in under a second. I ran into the woods, scared of what was happening. I travelled much further than I realised. I was scared, so scared. I had no idea what was happening to me or what. And then I smelt the blood.' He paused, and I could tell that this was his least favourite part of the story.

'There was a young girl from my village riding on her horse, leaving the village. June, her name was. A sweet thing, had always been kind to me. I don't know what she was doing outside at that time of the night but it never occurred to me then. All I could think about was how hungry I was. I felt a pain in my gums and was horrified to find that fangs had elongated out of my gums. But that horror was gone in a second as the wind blew her scent towards me, intensifying my thirst. I don't think I had even consciously decided what I was going to do, but the next thing I knew was that she was on the floor, lifeless, drained of blood and that I had drunk her blood. My hunger died away and after I realised what I had done, I was terrified of who I was and what had happened. I panicked. I left her body there and fled. I didn't get far. Another vampire had seen me and assumed that I was a newborn. His name was Jason.' Anthony's tone had been distant and removed when he was talking about killing June, but now it perked up and some of the warmth seeped back into his tone.

'He said that he was like me and that I could trust him. I was scared of him. He told me to wait here and he would bring me some more blood. Upon hearing the word blood, my fangs came out again. He smirked and said that I was eager, wasn't I? I was ashamed at the monster that I had become. I begged him to help me, and he said he would. He then left the forest and true to his word brought back some more villagers. Luckily, they weren't from my village so I didn't feel as guilty as drinking from them. He taught me to control my thirst and about compulsion. But then a few nights later, another surprising thing happened. It was the first full moon since my turning into a vampire and my 18th birthday. The full moon forced me to transform into a werewolf. It was agony. It was so much worse than becoming a vampire, in terms of pain. My bones broke, my skin tore, my muscles stretched and my entire body broke.' It hurt, just being here and listening to all of the pain that my son had to go through when we abandoned him and couldn't be there for him.

'And once again, I wasn't myself. I don't remember what happened when I was a werewolf, except that my first instinct was to hunt vampires and kill them. I caught whiff of Jason's scent and tracked him until I collapsed in the forest and transformed back. Luckily I didn't hurt Jason. He then came running into the forest and found me collapsed. He told me that we had to leave now because there was a werewolf and that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. I was too tired and confused of everything that had happened in the past few days to tell him that I was that werewolf. I just let him carry me as we fled. Overtime, I told him that the werewolf had been me and he helped to find out more about what I was. He taught me everything I know about werewolves, vampires and the supernatural. He was like a dad to me.' He said the last part without looking at any of us, especially Nik and Elijah. Even if Nik claimed that he didn't want Anthony in his life, he did care for him and would be hurt if Anthony said that he didn't think he was a good dad. Except when Anthony was with Jason, he didn't remember any of us.

'So I somehow have 2 biological fathers, but my DNA isn't split evenly between the two of you. I have more of Elijah's DNA that Niklaus's. But that bit of DNA from Niklaus was enough to trigger the werewolf curse. I'm not sure if it was because it was my first kill was after I turned 18 or because I had turned 18 that the werewolf curse was triggered. Except after that first full moon, I never had to turn again, though I can on a full moon and a full moon only. I don't often transform. I'm also not that strong as a werewolf and I also don't have that instinct to kill vampires anymore, only on that first transformation. But my blood can't be used to heal werewolf bites for vampires because I'm not a traditional hybrid like Niklaus.' He paused a bit as we all digested this new information.

'What about as a vampire? How strong are you?' inquired Elijah.

'Well, because the curse was placed on me at the same time as the rest of the Originals, I'm as strong and fast as an Original. And I can compel other vampires,' replied Anthony.

'And the dagger? Or the white-oak stake?' said Nik, always looking for weaknesses. I looked at Nik and narrowed my eyes, warning him that if he was planning something against our son, things were not going to end well.

'Well I can't be neutralised by the dagger and the white-oak ash but I'm not sure about the stake.' Nik narrowed his eyes at Anthony when he said the last bit, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth.

'What happened to Jason? Is he still alive?' I asked Anthony. An expression of sadness washed over his features.

'He died. A vampire killed him 93 years after I met him. I got my revenge. But whilst I lost 1 father, I got 2 more. It was on his death that I felt that I needed to open that pocket watch that I had always owned but never known why I had it, just that I had to keep it. So I opened it and my first 16 years, my true nature came back. Things began to make a bit more sense, like why I turned into a vampire when I was 18 even though I didn't die or have vampire blood. I also presumed that I must have some of Niklaus's blood in me because I was part werewolf. I've been searching for more answers ever since.' We were all silent as we let all the information sink in.

'What are you doing in Mystic Falls?' asked Bekah.

'Well, I was coming here to see a witch, but apparently she's dead so I'll have to settle for her granddaughter. There are some other….issues… that I have to deal with. I didn't know until tonight that my family was here, at which point I hurried to the woods and found you all.'

'Who was the witch you came to see?' asked Nik suspiciously, probably thinking that there weren't many witches in Mystic Falls.

'I came to see Sheila Bennett. Perhaps you've heard of Bonnie Bennet?' he replied. We all nodded. Bonnie seemed to be the witch everyone wanted to see. We all lapsed into other chatter. But looking at Anthony, there was still something guarded about it. I got the sense that he wasn't quite telling us anything. What was he hiding?

**-A/N: I think that's long enough for 1 chapter! There was originally going to be more but it's already a pretty long chapter so I'll put the rest of it in another chapter which will hopefully be up soon. Did I explain everything about Anthony well enough? It might be a bit confusing so PM me if you have any questions.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter! It means so much to me that you guys actually like what I'm writing. And to everyone who didn't review, please take a moment to tell me that you do appreciate my work! I would be so grateful if you did! Thank you!**

**And do you guys want more twilight in this story or not? There are some twilight characters next chapter but do you want them to play a biggish role or only a minor one?**


	15. After the Sacrifice

Chapter 15: After the sacrifice

**-A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! And I know you guys don't want to wait any longer, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Damon POV**

We all stood starstruck as Bella, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah ran off with their son! I mean, who knew that Klaus had a son?! In what world is that possible? He's Klaus for god's sake! Klaus could never be anyone's father. Then, a few moments later, we all snapped out of our stupor. Stefan, Caroline and myself all blurred to where Elena was. Stefan picked her up gently.

'She'd better come back alive,' he threatened.

'Vampires aren't alive buddy,' I drawled back. 'But I'm sure that she'll be back as alive as a vampire can be.' Stefan narrowed his eyes before blurring off with Elena in his arms and Caroline beside him. I turned to where Jules and Jenna were thrown carelessly and limply on the ground. Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric ran forward. There were tears rolling down Ric's cheeks. As much as I pretended not to care, it pained me to see Ric like this. He wrapped his arms around Jenna and tried shielding her from any harm with his body. He sobbed and cried out her name. Bonnie crouched next to them, murmuring comforting words to Ric, letting him vent out his despair, anger, pain. Her face was white as she picked up Jenna's hand, looking away as a small tear also escaped her eye. Jeremy was also crying, calling out to her, saying that he was sorry for everything. Everyone else stayed away from them, giving Ric and Jeremy time and letting Bonnie comfort them.

I then looked over to where Jules was. As much as I hated her for being a pain in the ass and making all of our lives hell and killing Rose, I still felt slightly sorry that she had ended up a pawn in Klaus's plan, just like the rest of us, like Jenna, like Elena. I walked over to her.

'As much as I hated you, Jules, you still deserve a burial.' I said to her body. I looked up as I heard someone approach. I raised my eyebrows. 'Katherine. You're still around. Thought you would have been halfway across the world by now.'

'Well, I have spent my life running because of this stupid sacrifice. I guess I just wanted to see it completed. I have to say, it's such as shame that my ancestor and my bloodline had to end this way.' Her tone seemed slightly less Katherine-esque for once. A hint of sympathy and sadness seemed to be creeping in her tone. I didn't say anything. 'She was a bitch. But still, she died because of Klaus and that's never a good way to die. What're you going to do? Bury her? Or give her over to her werewolf clan?'

'Well, I think her werewolf clan deserves to have her back. Except, it's not like we can walk there with her body and be like _Hey guys, we just wanted to let you know Jules is dead and we promise it wasn't us so bye guys! _They'd declare war on us, or a bigger one than there already is. Do you happen to have any other werewolf friends?' I asked her, thinking of Mason, except he was dead.

'Well, I know a few werewolves through Mason. We're not close or anything, we've hardly spoken, but I might be able to deliver the body without them killing me.' I cocked my eyebrow at her as she said that.

'Well, I'll be damned. Katherine doing something nice for once.' I said sarcastically. She smirked at me.

'I can be nice sometimes, Damon. Despite what you and Stefan think, I don't always only think of myself. I just generally tend to put myself before everyone else. But yes, I would do this. Think of it as, well, closure from this whole ordeal. Perhaps I can begin to live now.'

'Klaus isn't going to let you go. He killed your whole family because you ran. He's still going to hunt you down.' I replied.

'Yeah, but maybe he'll be more lenient now that he has what he wants. Or maybe he'll be distracted by other things, and his new hybrids.'

'Well, I guess we'll find out. After this, are you out of Mystic Falls?'

'Yeah, I've had enough drama here for now. But I'll be back. Don't you worry, Damon.' She trailed her hand down my chest seductively. She placed her mouth next to my ear. 'Maybe then you'll have reconsidered about me….and you.' She smirked. Then she picked up Jules's body and left. I stared after her for a moment before turning back to everyone else. Ric was still sobbing over Jenna's body. Bonnie was holding Jeremy as he cried into her shoulder a few yards away. I walked over to Ric.

'Hey buddy.' I paused. I had no idea what to say next. I don't generally comfort people. I'm generally the reason people need comforting. 'We're all gonna get through this. It may feel like your life is being pulled apart, but we'll get over it. Jenna wouldn't want you to waste the rest of your life. You'll find someone else. I mean, take me. I loved Katherine for over 150 years to find out she didn't love me and I've moved past it.' He glared me and I realised my mistake. Whoops. Perhaps comparing him and Jenna to me and Katherine wasn't the best idea, insinuating that Jenna was like Katherine and was playing him or didn't actually love him. I backpedalled quickly. 'Um, what I meant to say is that life goes on. You've still got Elena.' Once again he looked up from Jenna to glare at me. Oh yeah, I just forced her to turn into a vampire instead of taking the potion and possibly remaining alive and human. Another bad idea. I was going to continue and say that he also had me, but luckily realised that he probably wouldn't see that as much of a comfort. 'Jenna was a good woman who was very lucky to have you. And Elena and Jeremy. And we're going to find Klaus, that bastard, who killed her and we're going to get our revenge. You and me, right Ric?' Apparently this was the right thing to say because he looked up at me and this time there was a fire blazing angrily in his eyes.

'We're going to find the bastard who killed her and get our revenge.' He said. I reached out my hand to help him stand up.

'Come on buddy. Can't grieve for too long. We'll give her a proper burial. But for now, I think you need a drink. A strong drink.' He glanced warily at my outstretched hand before accepting it. I met Bonnie's eyes, indicating for her to take Jeremy and Ric back to the Boarding House where Tyler, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were. She came over and her, Jeremy and Ric began to make their way back to the boarding house. I waited until they were out of earshot before pulling out my phone and dialling Liz's number.

'Damon? What happened? Is everyone all right? What can I do to help? Is Elena safe? How about Caroline?' Liz's worried voice sprung questions at me.

'Woah, slow down Liz. One question at a time.' I said wearily. This night had been horrible. I was glad it was finally coming to an end. 'The sacrifice happened. And no, everyone's not alright. Jenna's dead. Klaus killed her.' I heard Liz's shocked gasp through the phone.

'What about…what about Caroline?' she asked fearfully.

'She's fine Liz. She's at the Boarding House waiting for Elena to wake up. But I need a cover story for Jenna's death and we're going to have to organise a small funeral.'

'Yes. I'll be over with some men shortly to pick up her body. I think this town's lost enough Gilberts. Is Jeremy okay?'

'He's a bit shaken up with Jenna dying. So is Ric. I'm a bit worried for him. Everyone's going to be at the Boarding House.'

'Okay. Just wait there for 5 minutes.'

'See you soon. Bye Liz.'

'Bye Damon.' I hung up the phone. At least the casualty had only been 1. It could have been worse. A lot worse. We could all be dead by now. Alaric could be dead too. Or Stefan. Or Elena. Elena. I hoped she was okay. I waited impatiently for Liz so that I could get over to the Boarding House to see Elena.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When I arrived back at the Boarding House, everyone was gathered in the living room, talking about Anthony. Elena was lying on the couch, still unconscious. Ric was collapsed in a chair with a glass of something in his hand, looking exhausted. Jeremy was sitting on the chair next to Elena, holding her hand. Stefan was across the room, standing by the fireplace, also holding a drink. Bonnie and Caroline were standing around the room, Tyler holding rubbing soothing circles on Caroline's back. Matt was next to Jeremy.

'So exactly whose child was he?' asked Caroline. 'Klaus and Bella, right?'

'I think so,' replied Stefan. 'But Elijah and Rebekah seemed pretty touched as well. Maybe he's Bella and Elijah's?'

'But Rebekah said that he was Klaus's son, remember?' pointed out Jeremy.

'Oh yeah,' said Matt.

'They all looked pretty surprised to see him,' I remarked as I walked over to the minibar and poured myself a drink. 'How can vampires even have children? It's not possible.'

'They're Originals. Maybe they can have kids,' suggested Alaric tiredly.

'Why did he only turn up now? Why not join the supernatural fest in Mystic Falls earlier?' questioned Bonnie.

'Dunno. I don't think he's working for any of the Originals; I'm pretty sure they didn't expect to see him here. Besides, at first, only Rebekah recognised him. So he's either changed drastically since they last saw him or they haven't seen him in a long time, like centuries long time,' I added.

'Whose side is he on?' said Tyler. 'Theirs? Ours? Someone else's completely? No-one's side?'

'He did run off with the Originals. I might be on my family's side if I were him,' said Bonnie.

'Not if my family's the Originals. Besides, their family's the most screwed up family ever. They're always against each other, trying to stab each other. He can't side with the family if the family isn't all on one side.' Stefan's logic did kind of make sense.

'So do we trust him?' asked Matt.

'No! Why would we trust the Original Son? We don't know him!' I said in a duh tone to Matt.

'We trusted Bella,' said Caroline.

'We didn't know she was an Original. See, Originals lie,' I retaliated.

'And you don't lie? Besides, all she's done has been to help us,' said Matt.

'Whatever. Well, don't trust the Original Son, yet. Find out everything you can and –' I was cut off by a gasp coming from Elena on the couch. We all ran over to her and crowded around the couch.

'Elena? Are you okay?' said Stefan anxiously. She coughed a few more times and opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

'Everything…so bright…' she mumbled.

'It's okay. You'll get used to it,' said Barbie.

'Jenna,' she croaked out. We looked at one another guiltily. Jeremy and Ric looked away as they tried to control their tears.

'I'm sorry, Elena. She's gone,' said Bonnie in a calm and soothing voice. Elena rested her head on the couch.

'I know. I was just hoping that this was all a bad dream,' she replied.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Elena?' asked Stefan in a worried voice. She looked at all of us, her gaze settling on me for what seemed to be a fraction longer than everyone else. But it could have been my imagination. Slowly she nodded her head.

'Yeah. We're going to get through this together, all of us.' Stefan looked at her for a second longer before going to fetch a blood bag. He returned and Elena looked at it, her fangs popping out. I heard her heartbeat accelerate as she began to feel the thirst. She snatched the bag out of Stefan's hands and ripped into it, draining it quickly. We were all a bit surprised by her hostility and eagerness. Yes, it was typical of vampires to do that when they were turning, but Elena had never seemed to be that type of person. She dropped the blood bag on the floor and dropped her head back, closing her eyes. She then opened them again and looked at us with a new fierceness.

'Let's go kill Klaus!' she said with a renewed energy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A tall man with short brown hair leaned against the wall, twirling a knife on his finger. He was in a room, about 20m x 20m. 3 other men were seated in chair towards the middle of a room, around a desk covered in pieces of paper. They were reading through them, looking for information, information about a certain someone and what they were. 'So where is he?' asked the man leaning against the wall.

'He's currently in Mystic Falls, with his parents. When do we need him by?' replied a shorter man. He had longish black hair which tickled the back of his head. He was very muscular and well-built and wore a black singlet which outlined his muscles.

'Soon. Quite soon,' replied the first man, the boss. He stood up from against the wall and trooped over to the table. 'This is the ultimate prize, our ultimate goal. We've wanted this prize for as long as we've ever known. We finally have it in our sights. We cannot afford to lose this time.' Another man seated at the table nodded. He was quite tall and less muscular. Whilst his gentle blue eyes made everyone think he was very sweet and nice when they first met him, those who knew him knew that he was nothing of the sort. He was ruthless. A silver circle hung around his neck off a necklace. The engraving seemed to be a cross between fire and a contemporary drawing of a rose.

'So when do we move in?' he asked.

'Soon. We have to wait for the right moment. We cannot make any mistakes,' the leader replied.

'Does he know? About what he is? What he can do?' questioned the youngest.

'I think so. I don't know how much he knows. I don't think he knows everything but he knows enough,' said the leader.

'What about everyone else? His parents? Do they know?' said the taller man.

'Unknown. Some of their behaviour leans towards them knowing but some of their other actions lean towards not knowing. We'll have to be very careful. They're not stupid, that's for certain. The girl got out of our grasp before. But that won't happen this time, will it?'

'No sir,' the other 3 men promptly replied.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3****rd**** person POV**

**La Push Reservation, Forks**

Sam and Billy were in the kitchen with Emily discussing this new problem that had arisen across the country in Virginia. Well, it wasn't so much a problem as a mystery. Apparently, there had been some reports of werewolf activity in Virginia. They had been causing some attention. Except the reports didn't seem typical of normal werewolves, like the La Push pack. They seemed to be different. They would only wreak havoc on a full moon and always at night. They usually seemed to target vampires as well, but the vampires all seemed to be very different from the Cullens. They couldn't walk in the sun or they would burn, were killed by a stake to the heart and definitely didn't sparkle in the sun. Billy and Sam wanted to find out more about this type of werewolf as well as the types of vampires. They were discussing whether or not to send someone undercover to find out more.

'I don't see why we need to put the life of one of our own in risk just to find out more information that we could probably find out from books or other less dangerous ways. And if they are wrecking havoc, it's not our problem,' said Billy.

'Information from books may not be reliable. They may be out of date. But if we were to talk to one of them,' replied Sam.

'But why do we need to find out this information? It's not really that important. Can't we just stay here and protect Forks and La Push from the Cold Ones? We were born for a reason, and that reason is to protect La Push,' reasoned Emily.

'Yes, we were born for a reason, but I think that reason is a much bigger one than to just protect one tiny part of the world,' argued Sam. 'We were born to protect the world from vampires of all kinds. We need to find out more about these vampires as well as these werewolves. Maybe these werewolves are dangerous to humans as well? We are bigger than just ourselves. We need to contribute to the grand scheme of things as a whole. We can't just worry about ourselves and La Push. I think that there is something big going on here and we need to investigate.'

'What sort of big thing do you think is going on?' asked Billy, exchanging a look with Emily. They both knew that when Sam believed in something, he really believed.

'Something really big. I don't know what, I just know that something big is going on and it will somehow involve us in the future. We need to be prepared.' Emily and Billy didn't quite look fully convinced yet. 'Because we sit here and do nothing now, maybe all of our future generations will be affected. Maybe we will cease to exist. We have to get in there early. We could prevent anything bad from happening. Maybe this affects thousands of people, or even the whole world. Maybe it affects the vampires and we will be rid of them for good. Who knows? It's a risk we have to take.'

Emily sighed. 'All right. What do you propose we do?'

'I say we send someone in as a human, or even as a werewolf to do some research and then report back to us and if it calls for it, they can take action,' finished Sam, leaning back in his chair.

'1 person or 2 people?' questioned Billy.

'2 people,' said Emily. 'That way they have backup. Things could get dangerous if only 1 person goes.'

'But mightn't it draw attention, if there are two of them?' pointed out Billy.

'It's a risk we'll have to take,' replied Sam.

'Okay. So who are we going to send, for how long and when?' asked Emily.

'However long it takes to gain sufficient information. Maybe a month? Maybe more? They can leave in 2 days,' said Sam, clearly wanting to get things going.

'2 days!' exclaimed Emily. 'That's so soon! Can't it wait for a bit longer?'

'Trust me, Ems. The sooner they go, the better,' replied Sam. He was relieved that Billy and Emily were going to go along with this plan. Yes, it was important but not quite for the reasons he had told them. It was big and it would affect them. Except there was more to it which he hadn't told them which made it especially important that someone were to go and investigate. He would tell them, just not quite yet. It wasn't the right time.

'I think Jake should go. It'll do him good and he's probably our best bet at getting that information,' suggested Billy. It would be good for Jake to do something. Ever since Bella had left a few weeks ago, which Charlie had vaguely explained that she wanted to go back to Florida with her mother, Jacob had been a mess. He had hardly spoken to anyone and when he did, he was sullen and sour and only mumbled the essential things before shutting down again. He was slowly recovering, but slowly. The circumstances under which Bella had left seemed suspicious and Billy and Sam weren't falling for Charlie's story, but they hadn't been able to discover anything else as of yet. When Jacob had stormed over to the Cullen's household and demanded to know where Bella was, all they said was that she was safe and he didn't need to worry.

'Yeah, Jake should go,' agreed Emily. 'I think Seth should go with him. Seth will help keep him clearheaded and not let him let his anger get the better of him. Seth's also pretty good with getting people to tell him things without them really realising what they're saying.' Sam and Billy considered it for a moment before they both nodded.

'Let's go tell them,' said Sam. They stood up and made their way to the longue where most of the boys were sitting around. Jacob wasn't among them.

'Embry, can you get Jacob?' asked Emily. Embry nodded and went to retrieve Jacob. He returned a minute later with Jacob shuffling behind him with his head down.

'You may have heard about the reports of werewolf and vampire activity,' began Billy. Everyone nodded. 'Well, we have decided that it requires our attention and we need 2 of you to travel there in a few days and report back over the next few weeks.' Everyone started talking.

'Who's going?' asked Quil eagerly.

'Jacob and Seth,' replied Sam. Seth looked surprised and Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sam and Billy, wondering what they were up to.

'Do I have to go?' said Jacob. 'Can't Quil or Embry or someone else go?'

'Nope. It's decided. You and Seth will leave in 2 days time,' said Sam in a tone that left little for discussion.

'Where are we going exactly?' asked Seth.

'Mystic Falls, Virginia,' said Sam.

**-A/N: That chapter was a bit of a filler. As I said, it was originally meant to be part of the last chapter but that would have been really really really long!**

**Yay! Jacob and Seth are coming to Mystic Falls! Do you guys want to see more Cullens as well or should I mostly leave them out of it?**

**Please take a moment to review! I really do appreciate them! **

**I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update next cause the next few weeks for me are quite busy. I've got camps, half yearlies, national tests, heaps of assignments. So yeah, but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Thanks for being so supporting and understanding of this!**


End file.
